Problem Of Love
by Lecia412
Summary: [Chapter-Complete] Kisah cinta yang penuh liku dan resiko harus dihadapi Sehun dan Kyuhyun untuk meraih cintanya. "Sehun menyayangimu daddy!" / "Putuskan kekasihmu yang mengalami gangguan mental itu Kyu, lalu kembalilah kepadaku!" / "Aku akan merubah cinta terlarangmu dan menjadikan mu milikku, Sehun." BL KrisHun WonKyu KaiHun ChangKyu Dislike, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Kekerasan, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Gelapnya malam tak menghentikan keteguhan seorang _namja_ untuk terus terdiam pada tempatnya, hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit _milky skin_ nya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Suara hewan malam tak akan pernah bisa menyurutkan niatnya. Sehun tak tahu ini sudah pukul berapa, namun ia tahu malam ini sudah terlalu larut jika dilihat dari tubuhnya yang menggigil karena menunggu terlalu lama.

Sehun sebenarnya bisa menunggu di dalam rumah, namun ia tak mau melakukannya. Ia lebih suka menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya diluar, agar ia bisa secara langsung mengetahui kepulangannya.

Sehun siswa Shinwa High School yang tahun ini berada di tingkat dua, seharusnya ia tak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah pasti akan pulang larut setiap malam, sementara besok dirinya harus sekolah. Bahkan tak jarang ia harus ketiduran dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari guru karena tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Suara deru mesin mobil menyentak Sehun hingga membuat matanya langsung terbuka, senyuman ia guratkan tatkala melihat orang yang dinantinya sudah tiba. Ia segera menghampirinya dan berniat membantu membawa tas kerjanya.

"Daddy, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun segera meraih tas ayahnya dan membawanya. Sehun memberikan _deathglare_ pada para _yeoja_ yang mengantar ayahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat setiap _yeoja_ yang selalu berganti-ganti mengantar ayahnya. Sehun tahu sekali apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ tersebut, namun Sehun hanya diam. Ia terlalu sakit setiap mengingat serta membayangkannya.

Sehun menekuk wajahnya, selalu seperti ini. Ayahnya tidak akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Ia mengerti dan memang ia pantas mendapatkannya. Dirinya dan ayahnya terluka cukup dalam setelah kehilangan satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang berarti dalam kehidupan mereka.

Ibu Sehun meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ayah Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang dianggap sebagai penyebab kematian ibunya. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu, ibu Sehun meninggal karena ia hamil di usia yang terlalu muda.

Sehun terlahir karena suatu ketidaksengajaan. Dulu saat ayah nya baru duduk di bangku Senior High School, dia mendapat tantangan dari temannya sebagai bukti masa peralihan ke jenjang dewasa. Ayah nya yang masih sangat polos akhirnya menurutinya.

Ayah Sehun ditantang untuk melihat film yang diberikan temannya bersama kekasihnya –ibu Sehun. Ayah Sehun pun menjalankan tantangan tersebut. Ayah Sehun memang berasal dari golongan kelas atas, _halmoni_ dan _haraboji_ ayah Sehun selalu sibuk untuk menangani bisnisnya ke luar negeri. Hingga akhirnya malam itupun terjadi.

Ayah dan Ibu Sehun tergoda oleh film yang dilihatnya. Film dewasa yang mempertontonkan adegan ranjang dua anak manusia yang sedang bergelut cinta. Dan mulai dari sanalah penderitaan ayah nya terjadi. Ibu Sehun meninggal di usia 16 tahun. Dan di tahun yang sama pula, ayah nya harus menjadi _single parent._

Ibu Sehun yang memang anak yatim piatu membuat keluarga Wu lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Sehun. Nenek dan Kakek Sehun merawatnya hingga berumur delapan tahun, hingga ayahnya lulus dari Universitas dan bisa membantu perusahaan kakek dan neneknya barulah tanggung jawab tersebut beralih pada ayah nya sendiri.

Selama hampir Sembilan tahun hidup berdua dengan sang ayah di Korea membuatnya sangat mengetahui perasaan yang dirasakan sang ayah. Ia sangat yakin ayah nya sangat mencintai ibunya. Bahkan ayah nya tersebut tak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita dan hanya menjadikan setiap _yeoja_-_yeoja_ jalang tersebut _only one night stand_, padahal dengan fisik yang nyaris sempurna tersebut bisa dengan mudah wanita bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

"Daddy, apa mau aku buatkan teh?" Sehun mencoba menawarkan minuman untuk ayahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ia sangat mengerti karena perusahaan di Korea hanyalah ayahnya saja yang menghandle, sedangkan kakek neneknya masih berada di Kanada, mereka memang menetap disana. Sehun sendiri juga sangat merindukan kampung halamannya tersebut.

Sehun melihat ayahnya yang memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya. Sehun tahu jika saat ini ayahnya sedang mabuk. Sehun melangkah mendekatinya dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang ditempati ayahnya. Kedua tangannya menghentikan tangan sang ayah untuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Seharusnya daddy tak lembur malam ini. Sehun tak mau daddy sakit." Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya ketika melihat bekas lipstick di kerah baju ayahnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, di leher sang ayah juga terdapat banyak _kissmark_ disana.

Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris mulai sedikit rileks saat merasakan pijatan anaknya. Entahlah, Kris sebenarnya sangat membenci Sehun, karena setiap melihat wajah anaknya tersebut bayangan Oh Soo Jung kekasihnya dulu seakan menghantuinya. Kulit Sehun, wajah cantik anaknya serta tingkahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Kris menyesal karena belum sempat menikahi kekasihnya saat detik-detik terakhirnya, bahkan kekasihnya tersebut sudah bersusah payah melahirkan buah cintanya ke dunia. Dan karena Sehun, Krystal –nama panggilan sayang Kris– meninggal. Sehun adalah pembawa sial dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya ia menyuruh Hanni untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dulu, harusnya bukan Krystal yang pergi meninggalkannya, harusnya Sehunlah yang seharusnya enyah dari kehidupannya. Harusnya… ya hanya kata itu yang bisa Kris lontarkan saat ini, karena semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Krystal _chagi."_ Gumam Kris memegang tangan Sehun yang berada di pelipisnya hingga membuat Sehun harus menghentikan pijatannya.

'_Krystal_?' Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti siapa nama orang yang disebutkan ayahnya tersebut. Setahu Sehun nama ibunya adalah Oh Soo Jung, apakah ayahnya memiliki kekasih saat ini? Tidak! Sehun tak mau mendapat ibu tiri. Cukup ayahnya saja sudah membuat Sehun bahagia. Ia tak mau berbagi ayahnya dengan orang lain.

Sehun sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua satu-satunya yang tersisa. Cukup ibunya saja yang pergi meninggalkannya. Jangan buat ayahnya juga ikut pergi dari sisinya. Selama ini Sehun belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya, Sehun belum pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah, ciuman kasih sayang serta perhatian dikala ia sedang sakit. Sehun menginginkan semua itu, namun apa daya, kebencian menjadikan ayahnya menjadi sesosok manusia dingin tanpa perasaan.

"Lebih baik daddy tidur sekarang. Sehun akan membantu daddy ke kamar." Ucap Sehun begitu melihat ayahnya yang mulai beranjak dari kursi.

Plakkk

"Lepaskan tanganmu bodoh. Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku."

Kris menampik tangan Sehun dengan sangat kasar, bahkan ia mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Butiran bening kembali mengalir di manik kelam Sehun. Selalu seperti ini. Hati Sehun sangat sakit mendengarkan penolakan yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Kenapa…" Kris menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar gumaman lirih Sehun.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENYENTUHMU SEDANGKAN WANITA-WANITA JALANG TERSEBUT KAU BIARKAN MENYENTUHMU."

DEG

Kris tersentak hingga matanya melebar begitu mendengar teriakan Sehun. Kris memang selalu pulang malam dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar tak bertemu Sehun. Karena ia terlalu muak setiap melihat wajah Sehun yang selalu membuatnya marah. Wajah yang sama dengan Krystal nya, wajah yang telah membuat Krystal nya pergi meninggalkannya. Dan Kris sangat benci melihat kemiripan tersebut yang selalu mengantarkannya pada jurang keterpurukan.

Kris berbalik dan menatap tajam Sehun. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya dingin.

"TAPI AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU DADDY. AKU BUTUH PERHATIANMU. AK-AKU…"

Plakk

"DIAM!" teriak Kris murka. Sehun terkejut, ia memegang pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan ayahnya. Namun hati Sehun terlalu sakit melihat tatapan kebencian yang selalu tertuju padanya. Apakah tidak ada rasa sayang ayahnya meski setitik saja dihatinya. Apakah tak ada ruang sama sekali bagi Sehun dalam hati ayahnya tersebut.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks… ak-aku butuh perhatianmu… ak-aku butuh kau ada disampingku. Aku benci sendiri dan aku tak mau selalu sendirian hiks.."

"Dengar ya anak sialan_" Kris mencengkeram dagu Sehun hingga membuatnya mendongak.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan menurutinya. Namun jangan berharap aku bersikap baik padamu." Kris menduduki perut anaknya dengan tangan yang terus mencengkeram dagunya.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kris termangu melihat setetes darah mengotori sudut bibir Sehun. Mungkin tamparannya tersebut terlalu keras hingga melukai kulit putih anaknya.

"Jangan pernah memperlihatkan air mata buayamu anak sialan. Karena itu tak akan pernah mempengaruhiku sama sekali." Kedua tangan Kris mencengkeram kerah Sehun. Karena terlalu kesal, tangan besarnya kini mencekik leher anaknya.

"Ugh!" Sehun kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan ayahnya. Dan entah setan apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki Kris, hingga Kris menundukan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga deru nafas anaknya yang tersenggal menerpa wajahnya.

"Daddy lepasmmnn_" Kris membungkam mulut anaknya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia melumat dan menjilati sudut bibir Sehun yang terluka, tak ia hiraukan pukulan tangan anaknya pada dada bidangnya. Ia terus melumat bibir tipis anaknya yang ternyata sangat nikmat dan bagaikan candu baginya.

Kris melemahkan cengkeraman pada leher anaknya begitu rontahan Sehun semakin melemah. Hingga sebuah cairan bening yang menetes di pipi anaknya mengalir ke ujung bibirnya dan mengecap indera perasanya, seketika itu pula Kris tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Dad…ddy…hahh…hahh…" Kris segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terkulai lemah dilantai dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata. Ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak menjadi sangat cepat.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumamnya begitu sampai di depan wastafel dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

Kris mengusap bibirnya dengan air untuk menghilangkan perbuatan bodohnya. Namun rasa itu, bibir tipis nan lembut itu seakan melekat di bibirnya dan seakan tak mau menghilang.

"Arghh!" teriaknya frustasi.

Air mata Sehun semakin menetes begitu mendengar suara teriakan ayahnya. Dengan langkah tertatih Sehun bangkit dan menuju ke kamarnya. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Dan apa yang akan terjadi esoknya. Karena mulai dari sinilah semuanya akan dimulai.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sementara disebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah –cenderung sederhana– seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan telaten(?) menyuapi seorang _namja_ tampan yang sibuk akan dunianya sendiri.

"Pesawatnya akan mendarat, mohon gerbangnya dibuka ." Ucapnya dengan nada selembut mungkin, namun ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang terlalu sakit melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Butiran beningpun tak kuasa ia bendung lagi, lelehan air matanya terus keluar setiap bertemu pandang dengan wajah kekasihnya yang seolah lupa akan dirinya.

"Haapp! Pesawatnya sudah masuk _hyung_ cantik. Tehee!" air mata semakin deras mengalir saat ia melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kini berubah menjadi seorang anak yang tak lebih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Ne..hiks..Siwonnie hebat…hiks.." Kyuhyun terisak menjawabnya. Hatinya terlalu kelu ketika mengingat kekasihnya yang tampan dan sangat gagah kini berubah menjadi seolah bukan dirinya. Kyuhyun terlalu sakit melihatnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ cantik menangis. Seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis kan. Sini-sini, Siwonnie peluk." Ucap Siwon –kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Cup Cup Cup… nanti Siwonnie akan pukul orang yang membuat _hyung_ cantik menangis." Kyuhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Siwon.

Choi Siwon yang dulunya adalah seorang CEO Hyundai Group kini berubah menjadi _namja_ yang mengalami gangguan mental setelah perusahaannya bangkrut. Hidup mewah dan sempurnanya harus menghilang dalam sekejap mata ketika seorang kepercayaan perusahaannya mengkhianatinya dan menggambil seluruh saham perusahaannya.

Lenyapnya kehidupan mewah seolah menjadi awal dari keterpurukannya. Ayah dan ibunya pun beberapa minggu kemudian meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kini ia tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, ditengah-tengah keterpurukannya, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membantunya bangkit, sudah segala cara Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membantu menyembuhkan Siwon namun semuanya percuma.

Niatnya untuk membawa Siwon ke psikiater handal hancur ketika ayahnya tahu hubungan tak lazim dirinya. Hubungan yang masih terlihat tabu dimata sebagian orang. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Baginya cintanya pada Siwon tak pernah salah. Tuhan yang menganugerahkan cinta ini kepada mereka, dan sudah sepatutnya Kyuhyun menerimanya serta memperjuangkannya.

Ayahnya mencabut seluruh _asset_ serta ATM dan tabungannya di Bank karena menentang keras hubungannya dan Siwon. Dan seolah ini adalah ujian bagi keduanya, maka Kyuhyun tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia menerima ayahnya yang mengusirnya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho, bahkan ayahnya sudah tak menganggapnya anak lagi dan memutus hak waris Cho Corp pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun rela, karena semua hanya sebuah ujian. Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat nanti ayahnya bisa menerima Siwon apa adanya. Dan karena cintanya yang begitu besar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merawat Siwon sendirian, meninggalkan kemewahan yang diberikan sang ayah dan melawan kerasnya takdir bersama cinta sejatinya.

Kyuhyun berjuang mati-matian mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk bisa menghidupi dirinya dan juga kekasihnya. Apalagi melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang depresi hingga mengganggu mentalnya. Kyuhyun harus mencari uang lebih untuk membeli setiap obat yang diperlukan kekasihnya. Karena ia yakin kekasihnya akan kembali. Ia yakin kekasihnya akan kembali melindunginya seperti dulu, dan saat inilah, Kyuhyun harus membalasnya. Kini dirinyalah yang harus melindungi Siwonnya. Terutama dari ancaman sang ayah.

"Ne! lebih baik Siwonnie sekarang tidur, biar _hyung_ yang akan membereskan mainan-mainannya." Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya begitu pelukannya terlepas.

"_Hyung_ cantik juga harus tidur."

Chupp

Seulas senyuman manis Kyuhyun sematkan ketika merasakan bibir kekasihnya menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ia mensyukuri keadaan yang seperti saat ini. Setidaknya disaat kekasihnya menganggap dirinya hanyalah '_hyung'_ asing yang merawatnya, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dari setiap tingkah kekanakan Siwon kepadanya.

'_Berikanlah aku kekuatan memperjuangkan ini semua Tuhan!' _ Do'anya dalam hati.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Sehun-ssi, maukah kau menerima ini." Seorang _yeoja_ menghampiri bangku Sehun dan menyodorkan dua batang coklat di tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya." Tolak Sehun sehalus mungkin. Meskipun dimata orang lain Sehun masih tetap saja bersikap dingin. _What the hell?_ Ini memang sudah sifatnya.

"Hei, apa kau tak kesal. _Noona_ mu terus saja ditolak olehnya. Sebagai adik seharusnya kau membantunya." Jongdae atau biasa disapa Chen itu mencoba bertanya pada rekan sebangkunya yang masih sibuk berpangku tangan.

"Biarlah saja. Sudah berulang kali aku melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat dengan _namja_ dingin itu, namun _noona_ tetap saja tidak mendengarku." Jongin menghela nafas begitu mengingat sikap kakaknya yang mulai gila hanya karena _namja_ dingin dan antisosial tersebut.

Entah apa yang dilihat kakaknya dari teman sekelasnya tersebut. Setahu Jongin, kakaknya tidak suka _namja_ yang lebih muda, dan lebih menyukai _namja_ yang lucu dan imut seperti Xiumin _sunbae _nya. Hanya karena Sehun pernah menolong kakaknya, ia langsung jatuh cainta pada _namja_ angkuh tersebut.

Sehun sendiri juga tak mengerti pada dirinya, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan sun_b_ae cantik yang hampir setiap hari membawakan sesuatu untuknya dan pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia hanya merasakan perasaan senang setiap kali bersama dengan daddy nya. Meskipun sikap daddy nya sangat kasar sekalipun.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di halaman sekolah, seorang _namja_ tinggi tengah menghalangi jalan _namja_ manis yang hendak melewatinya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Changmin-ssi." Geram _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lewat sebelum kau memberitahuku dimana kamu tinggal." Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Changmin-ssi. Dan menyingkir dari hadapanku jika tidak aku akan berteriak memanggil satpan sekolah ini." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. TOLONG! TOLONG!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin agar _security_ mendatanginya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi." Dua orang _security_ menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah. Mungkin karena berlari menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Pak, cepat usir dia. Dia mencoba merampokku."

"Tidak! itu tidak benar. Coba lihat penampilanku, apa aku terlihat seperti perampok?" kedua _security_ tersebut memandang Changmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Setelan jas hitam, rambut rapi, tas kerja serta mobil Audy yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Pak, jangan percaya pada dia. Mana ada maling mau mengaku." Kedua _security_ tersebut akhirnya menyeret Changmin keluar halaman sekolah.

"Yakkk lepaskan aku!" bentak Changmin, namun sepertinya kedua _security_ tersebut tak mengindahkannya. Mereka terus menyeret Changmin keluar menjauh dari halaman sekolah.

"CHO KYUHYUN! AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA. KAU LIHAT SAJA, AKU BISA MEREBUTMU DARI KEKASIH IDIOTMU ITU!"

Kyuhyun terus mempercepat langkahnya, tak ia pedulikan teriakan Changmin yang seperti orang gila. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tak rela kekasihnya dihina seperti itu. Siwon _hyung_ nya bukanlah _namja_ idiot, dia hanya depresi, dan Kyuhyun yakin ia pasti bisa sembuh nanti.

Kyuhyun merapikan kemejanya sebelum memasuki kelas pertamanya. Ia menghapus cairan bening yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya dan menghela nafas lelah.

'_Cho Kyuhyun fighting!'_ batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maafkan saya yang sedikit terlambat masuk kelas." Sapanya ramah seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu padanya tadi.

" Luna-ssi bukankah kelas anda ada di lantai tiga?" lanjutnya begitu menyadari siswa asing berada di dalam kelasnya. Luna menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal begitu Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ menegurnya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun saem." Dan iapun berlari keluar dari kelas Sehun tanpa berhasil memberikan coklatnya pada Sehun.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, Kyuhyun masih setia di kursinya. Ia tolak ajakan guru-guru lainnya untuk makan siang bersama. Ia pandangi isi dompetnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa ribu won. Dia tak mungkin menghabiskan uangnya hanya demi semangkuk makan siangnya. Ia harus berhemat, karena banyak kebutuhan yang lebih penting dari makan siangnya.

'_Lebih baik aku menggunakannya untuk membeli makanan kesukaan Siwon hyung nanti malam.' _Batinnya. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya pada meja, mencoba untuk tidur. Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa lapar, sejak pagi ia tak sarapan dan harus sibuk mengurus Siwon, membantunya mandi, memakai pakaian serta menyuapinya. Beruntung pemilik apartemen sederhananya mau dimintai tolong olehnya untuk sesekali menjenguk Siwon yang ia tinggal sendirian disana.

'_Mungkin dengan memandangi foto Siwon hyung, rasa laparku akan hilang.'_

Ia membuka ponselnya dan menatap gambar yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel putih yang digenggamnya. _'Aku merindukanmu Siwon hyung.'_ Ia mengusap air matanya yang selalu menetes setiap mengingat Siwon nya. Ia sangat merindukan Siwon nya yang dulu. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

'_Tidak aku tidak boleh menangis. Selama Siwon hyung ada disisiku, aku pasti bahagia.' _Yakinnya.

Disisi lain lebih tepatnya di taman belakang sekolah, Sehun mengeram ketika perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Belum lagi rasa perih di punggungnya ketika daddy nya yang murka dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbentur sudut meja makan yang lancip.

Sehun beranjak ke ruang UKS untuk meminta obat sakit perut, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat _yeoja_ yang selalu mengganggunya kini tesenyum menghalangi jalannya.

"Sehun-ah, terima ini. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan 'kan?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

'_Aku mohon jangan sekarang!' _rintih Sehun yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sehun berusaha untuk melewati Luna –gadis tersebut– namun Luna tetap bersikeras menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menerima ini." Ucapnya keras kepala.

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR!"

Brukk

Sehun sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya hingga tanpa sengaja ia berteriak dan menabrak bahu Luna hingga makanan yang dibawahnya tumpah.

DEG

"Se-sehunie..hiks.." Luna berlari meninggalkan Sehun dengan berlinang air mata. Mungkin ia terlalu terkejut karena Sehun membentaknya, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah orang yang pendiam dan jarang berteriak pada temannya. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun memarahinya.

Sehun tak mempedulikan hati Luna yang mungkin terluka karena sikapnya. Lagipula sudah berkali-kali Sehun menolaknya, namun _sunbae_ nya tersebut masih saja keras kepala.

Akhirnya Sehun bisa sampai di UKS meski dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, makhlum saja, Sehun tak punya teman sama sekali di sekolah, dan pastinya tak akan ada yang mau membantunya.

Ia melihat UKS yang kosong tak ada seorangpun di dalamnya, mungkin petugas UKS tidak masuk hari ini, pikirnya. Ia mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit di lemari obat dan meneguknya tanpa air lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan beristirahat, sakit di perutnya akan hilang.

"Mana bocah sialan itu?" geram Jongin begitu tak melihat Sehun yang memasuki kelasnya, padahal sudah hampir 15 menit jam pelajaran ke empat berlangsung dan ia masih belum menemukan Sehun sampai sekarang.

Jongin sangat kesal begitu mendapat kabar _noona_ nya yang menangis akibat ulah Sehun. Jongin yakin Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu pada _noona_ nya. Dan ia bersumpah akan menghajar Sehun saat bertemu dia nanti.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika dering bel sekolah menginterupsi tidur istirahatnya. Ia melirik jam dinding di sampingnya.

Pukul satu siang, dan Sehun sudah tertidur hampir lebih dari 3 jam. Ia bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Efek obat tersebut ternyata masih belum bereaksi sepertinya, karena ketika terbangun Sehun merasakan sakit yang tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh, Sehun-ssi. Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia berpapasan dengan Sehun ketika memasuki UKS. Kyuhyun berniat mengambil obat sakit kepala karena kepalanya sedikit pusing saat ini.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya kelelahan _seonsaengnim_. Permisi saya harus ke kelas dulu." Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat muridnya yang pendiam tersebut. Wajahnya masih nampak pucat.

'_Apa dia benar-benar hanya kelelahan.' _Batinnya.

Sampai di depan kelasnya tiba-tiba saja Sehun dihadang oleh Jongin dan teman-teman se-gengnya. Sehun mencoba tak peduli dan terus melewatinya.

"Permisi aku mau lewat." Ucapnya datar.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada _noona_ ku?" tanya Jongin geram.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Singkirkan tanganmu, aku mau lewat." Jongin semakin murka mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun yang memang sudah lemas hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Dasar sialan. Berani-beraninya kau membuatnya menangis ha!" bentak Jongin dan langusng menduduki perut Sehun lalu menghajar wajah Sehun bertubi-tubi.

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Tak ada satupun yang berani menolong Sehun, namun sepertinya ada salah seorang murid yang tak tega melihat Sehun dipukuli tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Ia berlari menuju lantai tiga berniat menemui kakak Jongin.

Bukk

Bukk

Jongin terus memukul Sehun tanpa ampun, tanpa menghiraukan jika Sehun yang sama sekali tak berontak sedikitpun.

"Kai cukup, dia sudah tak berdaya." Ucap Tao sahabat Jongin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Tao, aku belum puas menghajarnya." Jongin terus memukul Sehun setelah menepis tangan Tao. Sementara di koridor kini terlihat dua _yeoja_ yang berlarian menuju ke tempat Jongin dan Sehun berada.

"KIM JONGIN BERHENTI!" teriak Luna, namun Jongin tetap tak mau berhenti. Luna mempercepat larinya dan mencekal tangan kanan Jongin yang memukuli wajah Sehun begitu sampai di dekatnya.

"KIM JONGIN HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" bentaknya. Dan dengan bantuan Tao serta Lay, Jongin berhasil menjauh dari tubuh Sehun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH? DAN KAU NOONA! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBERIKAN DIA PELAJARAN KARENA SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENANGIS!" Teriak Jongin sambil melepas cengkeraman Tao dan Lay dengan kasar, ia menunjuk Sehun yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Sehun sama sekali tak melakukan apapun padaku Jongin, Sehun sama sekali tak bersalah." Luna melirik keadaan Sehun sekilas.

"ASTAGA SEHUN!" teriaknya panik begitu menyadari Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak di lantai. Jongin, Tao dan Lay akhirnya menolehkan ke arah Sehun.

DEG

Mereka bertiga tak kalah terkejutnya begitu melihat kondisi Sehun. Sudut bibir serta hidung Sehun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Belum lagi mata Sehun yang terpejam.

"SEHUN! SEHUN-AH BANGUN!" Luna menepuk pipi Sehun lirih namun masih tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"YAKK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN CEPAT TOLONG DIA!" bentak Luna pada tiga namja yang hanya membeku melihat kondisi Sehun.

**To be continued …**

* * *

><p>Mohon<strong> jangan BASH karakter<strong> yang saya pakai. Saya sudah mengetik '**_DISLIKE=DON'T READ_'** jadi semoga readers bisa memahami betul-betul maksud kalimat tersebut.

Kansahamnida~


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Kekerasan, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Lay bantu aku mengangkatnya." Seru Tao menggendong Sehun di punggungnya, sedangkan Lay memegangi tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Luna berlari mengejar mereka menuju UKS.

Jongin hanya bisa membeku melihat kakak serta teman-temannya yang sedang menyelamatkan Sehun. Ia pandangi kedua tangannya yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Jongin merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Wajah Sehun yang terpejam membayangi otaknya. Ia pandangai kedua tangannya yang bergetar, tak mampu memegang ponsel yang diambilnya dari saku celananya.

Prang

Ponsel Jongin terjatuh, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. _'Ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya frustasi.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Jongin berusaha melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mengejar teman-temannya yang membawa Sehun. Hatinya menjadi tak tenang sebelum memastikan jika Sehun baik-baik saja.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Jongin mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan Sehun di rawat. Luna memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit begitu tak berhasil membuat Sehun tersadar ketika membawanya ke UKS. Tao merenung memikirkan nasib teman sekelasnya. Sementara Lay berjongkok disamping Tao dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Ceklek

Jongin dan Luna menghampiri dokter yang memeriksa Sehun, begitu pula dengan Tao dan Lay yang bergegas berdiri dan mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya _uisa_?" Luna meremat ujung dasinya khawatir.

"Teman anda baik-baik saja. Hanya saja usus dua belas jarinya terganggu sehingga mempengaruhi sistem pencernaannya. Namun kalian tak perlu khawatir sebab ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Luna menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Begitu pula Jongin, Tao serta Lay.

"Ingat Kim Jongin. Meskipun kau adikku, namun aku tetap akan menghukummu karena telah membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini." Jongin hanya pasrah mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu _Noona_." Tao dan Lay pamit untuk pulang setelah mengetahui Sehun tidak apa-apa.

"Kau juga tak mau pulang Kim Jongin?" kesal Luna pada adiknya hingga terus-menerus memanggil nama marganya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum dia tersadar _Noona_." Jawabnya tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Baguslah jika kau merasa bersalah sekarang. Kau tahu Jonginnie, Sehun tidak seperti yang kau bilang. Dia adalah _namja_ yang baik, hanya saja kebaikannya tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh tersebut. Kau tahu kenapa aku menangis tadi?" tanya Luna yang berhasil membuat Jongin memandangnya.

"Ia menolak bekal yang kuberikan. Dia membentakku untuk menyingkir. Seharusnya aku mengerti saat ia menyuruhku untuk pergi. Saat itu wajahnya pucat. Dia kesakitan Jongin. Dan aku yakin dia tak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang lain." Luna tertawa lirih, ia menertawakan dirinya yang tak bisa melihat situasi.

"Aku menyerah Jongin." Luna menatap Jongin seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Gantikan aku menjaganya." Ucapnya tersenyum diantara pahitnya kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu _Noona_?" Jongin memandang kakaknya dengan tampang bingung yang begitu kentara.

"Aku akan pergi ke China. Kau masih ingat tentang program pertukaran pelajar yang pernah kuceritakan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya Jongin. Tak ada alasan lagi aku disini. Mungkin disana aku akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menghapus Sehun dari hatiku." Jongin menatap sedih kakaknya. Namun apa boleh buat, cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan. Jongin tahu apa yang dirasakan kakaknya saat ini.

"Aku pergi dulu." Luna menepuk pundak Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Sepeninggal Luna, Jongin memasuki ruangan Sehun di rawat. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping kanan ranjang Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dilihat _Noona_ dari dirimu hingga ia begitu mencintaimu. Memang jika diperhatikan dari dekat seperti ini kau terlihat manis."

'_Apa manis?'_ Jongin menepuk bibirnya sendiri begitu kelepasan mengatakannya. Ia kembali terdiam. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah Sehun yang terpejam. Bibir tipis, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, alis indah, serta bulu mata yang lentik. Mau tak mau Jongin mengakui jika Sehun memang benar-benar manis, atau cantik? Lupakan! karena tugas Jongin disini bukan untuk memberikan penilaian tentang wajah Sehun, melainkan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dan menunggu Sehun hingga tersadar.

"Daddy ja-jangan." Jongin sedikit panik ketika mendengar igauan Sehun.

Karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, maka Jongin hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"Shh.. tenanglah Sehun." Jongin mengusap keringat dingin yang menetes membasahi kening Sehun. Dalam lubuk hati kecilnya, Jongin merasa iba dengan Sehun. Selama ini Sehun tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya ketika ia di _bully_, tidak ada yang membelanya ketika ia dituduh yang macam-macam oleh teman-temannya.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak ikut seperti mereka yang juga menghindari Sehun. Jika dipikirkan selama ini Sehun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Ia tak sepatutnya membenci orang yang bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya.

'_Mianhae Sehun-ah.'_ Hanya dalam hatilah Jongin bisa mengucapkan kata tersebut. Ia terlalu gengsi(?) untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Namun ia harus berani, sebagai lelaki yang jantan, dia harus berani mengakui kesalahannya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun menaiki bus dengan tubuh yang lemas. Ia sungguh sangat lapar, ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan memastikan Siwon baik-baik saja daripada harus mengantri membeli makanan dan memakannya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar di uji. Di dalam bus, ia harus rela berdiri setelah memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang wanita hamil yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Ia kesal karena dua _namja_ paruh baya dan seumuran dengan muridnya kini melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap dirinya.

Nyekk

Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_ pada lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia dengan tidak sopannya meremas pantat Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya itu saja, bocah yang berdiri di depannya juga tak kalah busuknya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan menggerak-gerakan pantatnya di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terjepit. Ia tak bisa menghindar lagi karena di belakangnya juga ada orang yang tak kalah berengseknya. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu apa yang dialaminya sekarang, karena suasana dalam bus yang berdesak-desakan.

Kyuhyun juga tak tahu jika sejak tadi penumpang yang duduk di kursi samping kirinya tengah mengamatinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu melihat lelaki yang dicintainya dilecehkan oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Changmin tidak bisa membantu Kyuhyun saat ini, karena ia masih dalam proses pengintaian dalam misinya untuk menemukan tempat tinggal Kyuhyun sekarang. Jika ia menolong Kyuhyun saat ini, maka penyamarannya akan terbongkar, dan ia tak bisa menemukan dimana Kyuhyun tinggal.

'_Manusia berengsek. Kau akan mendapatkan balasan dariku setelah ini.'_ Changmin mengarahkan _smartphone_ nya ke arah wajah para pelaku pelecehan pada Kyuhyun. Ia bersumpah akan mencari dan memberikan pembalasan pada mereka.

"Pak berhenti." Teriak Kyuhyun begitu sudah sampai di daerah dekat apartemen sederhananya. Ia bergegas turun setelah membayar ongkos bus.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Kyuhyun menetralkan nafasnya begitu terbebas dari aksi pelecehan dalam Bus yang ditumpanginya. Ia membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan sebelum memasuki kawasan rumahnya.

"Jadi disini kau tinggal Kyu? Aku tak menyangka pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Cho bisa tinggal di apartemen kumuh seperti ini." Changmin menyeringai begitu berhasil menjalankan misinya. Ia segera memanggil taxi untuk pulang dan menyusun rencana untuk mengambil alih Kyuhyun ke tangannya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya.

"Siwon _hyung_, Kau ada dimana?" panggilnya.

"Kyun_ie_ _hyung_, Kyun_ie_ _hyung_. Lihat ini, Siwon_ie_ punya mobil baru. Bagus 'kan?" serbu Siwon begitu menyadari Kyuhyun telah pulang. Ia menunjukan mainan-mainan baru yang didapatnya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba saja raut keceriaan di wajah Kyuhyun luntur seketika begitu melihat mainan-mainan mahal yang Siwon tunjukan kepadanya.

"Ini mobil siapa Siwon _hyung_? Sudahku bilang jangan pernah mengambil mainan anak lain lagi." Bentak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah lelah dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dan ia menjadi semakin lelah ketika Siwon kembali merampas mainan anak-anak kecil yang tinggal di satu gedung apartemennya.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak mengambilnya. Siwon_ie_ diberi sama _Ahjussi_." Seru Siwon.

"Cukup! Sini mainannya. Ini bukan milikmu, kau tidak boleh memainkannya." Kyuhyun merampas mainan di tangan Siwon dengan kasar dan berniat mengembalikannya.

"Tapi hiks.. itu mainan Siwon_ie_ hiks.. Siwon_ie_ tidak mencuri hiks.." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun berniat mengambil mainannya kembali.

"SIWON HYUNG! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU BERBOHONG!" bentak Kyuhyun murka. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Ia tak mau para tetangganya menegurnya kembali karena Siwon yang menggambil mainan anak-anak mereka.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak bohong hiks.. itu mainan hiks.. Siwon_ie_ hiks.. kembalikan mobil Siwonie." Menghiarukan Siwon, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Brukk

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengembalikan mainan ini." Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya setelah menguncinya agar Siwon tak bisa mengikutinya.

"KEMBALIKAN MOBIL SIWON_IE_, KYUHYUN _HYUNG_ JAHAT. KYUHYUN _HYUNG_ JAHAT!" teriak Siwon merontah-rontah dengan menggedor-gedor pintu.

Kyuhyun memaklumi ketika _ahjumma_ Lee lupa mengunci apartemennya saat meninggalkan Siwon. Ia sudah cukup berterima kasih padanya yang sudah mau memperhatikan Siwon dan memberinya makanan saat ia lapar. Namun inilah yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Siwon selalu membawa mainan baru. Ia sudah lelah diceramahi oleh ibu-ibu yang mainan anaknya di ambil oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun bukannya tak mau membelikan Siwon mainan. Namun uangnya memang tak cukup untuk itu. Makan saja, Kyuhyun harus selalu berhemat agar bisa cukup selama satu bulan.

"Permisi _ahjumma_. Saya mau mengembalikan mainan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk begitu melihat _ahjumma_ yang sering menceramahinya.

"Ini bukan milik anakku Kyuhyun-ssi. Lagi pula, sejak tadi Siwon-mu tak bermain bersama anak-anak kami seharian ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu mobil-mobilan ini milik siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin _ahjumma_ Lee tahu, karena tadi ia yang bermain dengan Siwon."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak mungkin jika _ahjumma_ Lee yang memberikan mainan untuk Siwon, karena Kyuhyun juga sangat tahu kondisi perekonomian _ahjumma_ Lee yang memiliki suami pemabuk. _Ahjumma_ Lee hanya membantunya menjaga Siwon, karena ia memang tak mempunyai anak. Meski dia adalah pemilik apartemen ini, namun semua hasil sewa apartemen miliknya selalu jatuh ke tangan suaminya yang pemabuk tersebut. Hingga _ahjumma_ Lee lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwon dari pada berada dekat dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun_ie_, kau sudah pulang? Oh ya, aku sudah menyimpan makanan di kulkasmu. Maaf aku meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja." Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan ucapan _ahjumma_ Lee.

"Makanan?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Tadi ada seseorang yang mengirimkan paket makanan serta mainan untuk Siwon. Tidak tertera nama pengirimnya, jadi aku langsung menerimanya saj_" belum sempat _ahjumma_ Lee menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"_Gomawo_ _ahjumma_. Maaf aku pergi dulu." Teriaknya sambil terus berlari.

'_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau membentak Siwon yang sama sekali tak bersalah?'_ umpatnya.

Brakk

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Ia terenyuh melihat Siwon yang kini meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Si-siwon _hyung_. _Mianhae_, ak-aku tak_"

"PERGI! PERGI KATAKU! KYUHYUN _HYUNG_ JAHAT! SIWON BENCI KYUHYUN _HYUNG_!" teriaknya seraya melempar berbagai barang yang ada disekitarnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _hyung_. Maafkan aku, aku yang salah." Kyuhyun rengkuh tubuh bergetar Siwon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun mengeram ketika Siwon menggigit bahunya. Kyuhyun tak menghindar. Karena ini sudah biasa diterimanya. Jika Siwon kesal kepadanya maka ia akan menggigit Kyuhyun, memukulnya, atau melemparnya dengan benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya. Tak jarang Kyuhyun harus membeli banyak perban ketika kepalanya menjadi perantara amukan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku. _Hyung_ yang salah. Aku mohon maafkan _hyung_, ne!" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon, ia sedikit lega ketika Siwon melepas gigitannya dan berhenti memukul punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ jahat."

"Ne _hyung_ tahu. _Hyung_ janji tidak akan membantak Siwon_ie_ lagi." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Siwon.

"Benarkah _hyung_ janji?"

"Ehm." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Janji?" Siwon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Berniat melakukan Janji kelingking.

"Janji!" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan menyatukannya dengan jari kelingking Siwon.

"Terima kasih Siwon_ie_. _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon.

"Siwon_ie_ juga." Jawabnya polos.

Seperti inilah Kyuhyun menenangkan Siwon. Jika Kyuhyun bersikap kasar, maka Siwon akan lebih kasar padanya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak tahu siapa yang menggirimi mainan tersebut. Namun ia tak mau hanya karena kesalahpahaman seperti tadi, Siwon akan membencinya. Kyuhyun akan mencari tahu siapa pengirim mainan serta makanan untuknya. Karena ia ingin memastikan apa sebenarnya tujuan si pengirim itu.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Ungh!" Mata Jongin dengan cepat terbuka ketika mendengar suara erangan Sehun.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu?" serbu Jongin dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang semakin membuat kepala Sehun pusing.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Jongin melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"Jam 10 malam." Ucapnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin panik begitu melihat Sehun yang turun dari ranjangnya setelah mencabut selang infus ditangannya dengan kasar.

"Akh!" erangnya kesakitan.

"Hei, kau harus istirahat dulu."

Plak

Sehun menampik tangan Jongin yang membantunya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Kau tak perlu membantuku." Sehun melangkah dengan tertatih keluar ruangan rawatnya.

"Hei, tunggu. Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengantarmu." Teriak Jongin mengejar Sehun.

**-oOo-**

"Berhenti disini." Ujar Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah. Setelah ia berhasil mati-matian membujuk Sehun untuk mengantarnya, selama perjalanan tadi mereka berdua hanya diam. Jongin sudah berusaha bertanya namun Sehun hanya menjawabnya saat ia bertanya dimana alamat rumahnya saja.

"Kau yakin turun disini?" Jongin sedikit heran, karena Sehun berhenti di depan pertokoan dan bukan perumahan.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah mengembalikan helm yang dipakainya.

"Lebih baik aku mengikutinya." Gumam Jongin. Ia memarkir sepeda motornya dan bergegas mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam begitu sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi padanya begitu ia terlambat pulang hingga membuat daddy nya akan kembali marah.

Ceklek

Sehun membuka Manshion daddy nya yang begitu mewah setelah mengambil kunci cadangan yang selalu diletakan di dalam pot tanaman.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

DEG

Sehun terkejut saat daddy nya sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan berkacak pinggang. Sehun menundukan kepalanya takut. Sementara Jongin yang mengetahui rumah Sehun saat ini hanya bisa terngangga. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun akan sekaya ini, karena selama ini Sehun tak pernah menunjukan kekayaannya. Bahkan untuk pergi ke sekolah saja Sehun menggunakan Bus.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Sehun juga sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Gumamnya.

Kris sebenarnya sedikit heran melihat wajah Sehun yang lebam_. 'Pasti anak sialan ini berkelahi. Sepertinya malam ini aku harus memberinya hukuman agar ia tak menjadi anak berandalan seperti yang lainnya.' _

Tepat saat Jongin berbalik, Kris menutup pintu Manshion nya dengan kasar dan langsung menampar pipi Sehun.

Plakk

"Sudah kubilang, sepulang sekolah jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kau sudah berani melawanku ha? Dan lihatlah wajahmu. Kau mau jadi berandalan eoh?" Makinya.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab Kris sudah menarik rambut Sehun dan menyeretnya menuju ke ruang makan, tak mempedulikan Sehun yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Daddy, lepaskan hiks… daddy sakit… daddy hiks.." Sehun memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik Kris dengan kasar. Bagaimanapun kondisi tubuh Sehun masih belum pulih dengan benar. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Brukk

Kris melempar tubuh Sehun hingga membentur kursi makan. "Bersihkan ini sekarang juga. Jangan tidur sebelum kau membereskannya." Sehun melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali gelas serta botol-botol minuman berakohol yang pecah.

Sehun yakin jika daddy nya lah yang memecahkan ini semua. Kris sendiri begitu marah ketika menunggu kepulangan Sehun hingga ia mabuk-mabukan dan membanting gelas serta botol minumannya.

"Daddy ta-tapi.."

"Kau berani membantahku anak sialan?" Kris mencengkeram dagu Sehun.

"Ingat, kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi seperti ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Brukk

Kris mendorong tubuh lemas Sehun hingga tak sengaja mengenai pecahan gelas.

"Akhh!"

"Rasakan itu anak sialan." Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca melihat tingkah laku daddy nya.

'_Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis. Ingat Wu Shi Xun. Kau harus kuat. Daddy hanya marah padamu. Daddy sangat menyayangimu, Daddy tidak membencimu.' _Ucap Sehun dalam hati. Setiap Kris bersikap kasar padanya, Sehun selalu merapalkan kata-kata seperti itu, karena dengan begitu ia bisa bertahan dari semua rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang hatinya.

Sehun berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya, namun tetap air matanya tetap saja keluar. Sehun pun mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Akhh." Sehun mengerang kesakitan kembali ketika melihat sikunya yang terluka terkena air matanya sendiri. Perih. Itu sudah pasti.

Dengan langkah tertatih karena siku serta kaki kanannya yang terluka, Sehun menegakan tubuhnya. Mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas dan botol tersebut.

Sehun tak mempedulikan jika darah mengalir cukup deras dari kakinya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai begitu selesai membersihkan tugasnya. Sehun mencabut pecahan kaca di kakinya dan merintih kesakitan. Tak cukup terdengar karena Sehun kini menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak mau daddy nya kembali marah karena mendengar suaranya.

Sehun kembali berdiri untuk mengobati lukanya. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah ketika merasakan perihnya luka yang diobatinya.

'_Tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil. Daddy tak sengaja melakukannya.'_ Batin Sehun dan terus membersihkan lukanya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun mengembalikan kotak obatnya dan melangkah menuju ke lemari pendingin. Sehun sudah terlalu lemas, seharian ini hanya cairan infus yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia harus mempunyai banyak tenaga, karena besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan daddy nya.

"Syukurlah masih ada roti yang bisa kumakan." Sehun mengambil roti tawar yang sudah mengeras dalam kulkasnya. Lemari pendingin Sehun memang tak banyak menyimpan makanan di dalamnya. Kebanyakan hanya botol-botol minuman bersoda serta alkohol dan beberapa sayuran serta bahan makanan lainnya. Tak ada susu, minuman kesukaannya ataupun coklat di dalamnya.

"Besok lebih baik aku belanja." Sehun menggigit roti yang terasa keras dan menyakiti tenggorokannya lalu menelannya dengan susah payah. Air matanya kembali mengalir begitu menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Di sekolah ia bisa mendapatkan makanan yang lebik layak untuk dimakan namun di tolaknya.

"Ini pasti karma." Sehun terkikik sendiri meratapi keadaannya.

Setelah memakan roti, Sehun beralih ke kamar ayahnya yang berada di lantai satu. Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, Sehun melewati anak tangga dengan senyuman.

Ceklek

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar ketika melihat daddy nya yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap di ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Sehun melangkah mendekati Kris dan berdiam diri memandangi wajah tampannya.

"Sehun menyayangimu daddy." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Kris. Sehun merasa begitu bahagia karena bisa menyalurkan perasaannya. Hanya disaat Kris tidak sadarlah Sehun bisa memandangi setiap jengkal wajah daddy nya, sungguh Sehun sangat mengaggumi betapa tampan daddy nya. Ia begitu beruntung memilikinya. Bahkan ia mensyukuri sikap Kris yang kasar padanya, asalkan Kris tak kembali tak acuh padanya.

Sehun melepas sepatu Kris, melonggarkan dasi serta ikat pinggangnya agar daddy nya bisa bernafas lebih leluasa saat tidur.

"Mimpilah yang indah daddy." Sehun kembali mengecup kening Kris sebelum melangkah dengan hati-hati keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat pintu tertutup, sepasang mata yang terpejam tersebut kini terbuka. Ia meremas kemejanya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan jantungnya ketika merasakan bibir Sehun mengecup keningnya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Hampir 3 minggu tidak update. Mianhae. #bungkuk badan.<p>

Saya memutuskan untuk update setelah saya harus tepar ngetik lemon di chapter 6, dan bertemu lemon lagi di chapter 7. -_-

Semoga yang sudah berbaik hati review di chapter sebelumnya suka dengan chapter ini. :D

P.S : Update-nya jika mood membaik atau mungkin setelah chapter 10 sudah selesai diketik. #slapped XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Kekerasan, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk daddy nya, Sehun bergegas untuk mengganti baju dengan seragam sekolahnya. Karena tak ingin kejadian kemarin menimpanya kembali, Sehun sudah lebih dulu sarapan tanpa sepengetahuan daddy nya. Tak mungkin pula ia makan dalam satu meja dengan daddy nya. Karena sebelum itu terjadi, Kris pasti sudah lebih dulu mengusirnya.

Kris yang sudah berbenah diri segera turun untuk menikmati sarapannya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk cuti satu hari karena kepalanya masih pusing. Mungkin efek dari kemarin malam dirinya yang minum terlalu banyak _wine_ saat menunggu kepulangan Sehun.

Ketika hendak berjalan ke meja makan, tiba-tiba saja sandal rumah yang dipakainya terputus. Ia mengumpati sandal yang tak bersalah tersebut. Kris melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membenarkan sandalnya kembali.

"Argg!" erangnya begitu kaki kirinya yang telanjang menginjak sesuatu.

"Aishh, dasar anak sialan." Emosi kembali menguasainya begitu melihat kakinya menginjak pecahan botol yang semalam ia pecahkan.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!" teriaknya. Sehun yang sedang berganti pakaian segera turun sambil mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Ne! Ada ap_"

Plakk

Ucapan Sehun terputus ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba menampar pipinya.

"Dasar anak tidak becus. Sudah ku katakan untuk membersihkannya tapi tetap saja kau tak menuruti perintahku." Sehun melihat ke bawah. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui telapak kaki daddy nya berdarah.

"Ta-tapi Sehun sudah membersihkannya daddy."

Plakk

Tamparan kembali di dapat oleh Sehun. Sehun memegangi pipi kanannya yang sakit, bahkan luka pukulan Jongin di wajahnya saja masih bisa Sehun rasakan saat ini, dan sekarang rasa nyeri di pipinya semakin bertambah sakit saat mendapat perlakuan kasar daddy nya di pagi hari.

"Jadi kau bilang jika ini bukan salahmu ha?" Kris mencengkeram dagu Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun memalingkan matanya tak mampu menatap daddy nya.

"Ak-aku hanya_" ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Kris mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjungkal.

"Lepaskan sabuk sekolahmu." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, namun kedua tangannya melakukan perintah daddy nya tanpa banyak protes.

Srett

Kris mengambil sabuk Sehun dengan kasar. "Sekarang berbalik dan angkat seragammu."

Sehun berbalik dan menyingkap seragamnya hingga menampilkan punggung putihnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku sangat membencimu."

Ctarr

Sehun terkejut bukan main, begitu merasakan cambukan daddy nya. Perih segera menyerang punggungnya. Sehun tak ingin menangis, namun mendengar kata-kata daddy nya membuat air mata Sehun keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Sangat membencimu hingga aku malu menatap wajahku sendiri."

Ctarr

Sehun memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah agar tak mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

"Seharusnya kau tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku."

Ctarr

"Hiks…" isakan tanpa terasa keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak menangisi tubuhnya yang kesakitan, namun Sehun menangisi setiap kata-kata menyakitkan yang selalu dikeluarkan daddy nya.

Ctarr

"Kau memangis? Hentikan isakanmu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

Ctarr

Entah sudah berapa cambukan yang ditorehkan Kris pada punggung putih Sehun, hingga Sehun merasakan mati rasa pada punggungnya. Luka yang didapat Sehun ini bukanlah luka parah, karena hatinya jauh lebih terluka dari pada apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat ini.

'_Meski daddy membenci Sehun. Sehun akan tetap selalu menyayangi daddy.' _Jawabnya dalam hati. Ia tak mau mengatakannya, karena semakin Sehun bersuara, maka Kris akan semakin bertindak lebih padanya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang merapikan pakaian Siwon setelah menyuapinya. Hari ini Kyuhyun hanya mengajar satu jam pelajaran saja. _Ahjumma_ Lee sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi Kyuhyun terpaksa mengajak Siwon ke sekolahnya. Lagi pula selesai mengajar nanti Kyuhyun akan mengajak Siwon ke taman. Sudah hampir sebulan Kyuhyun tidak mengajak Siwon kemanapun. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya karena telah membentak Siwon akibat kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya kemarin.

"Nanti Siwonn_ie_ tidak boleh nakal sama _Ahjussi_ Jung ne, _Hyung_ akan mengajar murid-murid dulu." Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Siwon yang sedikit berantakan.

"Siwon_ie_ mau! Siwonnie mau juga diajarin Kyuhyun _hyung_." Soraknya bahagia. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya hari ini Kyuhyun akan membuat Siwon nya bahagia karena bisa jalan-jalan di luar.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak boleh ikut. Siwon_ie_ harus duduk manis dengan _Ahjussi_ Jung. _Hyung_ akan marah jika Siwon_ie_ tak mau menuruti permintaan _hyung_."

"Baiklah. Tapi Kyuhyun _hyung_ janji harus membelikan Siwon_ie_ balon nanti." Serunya kembali.

"Ne, _hyung_ akan membelikan dua balon untuk Siwon_ie_ nanti." Kyuhyun megusap surai hitam Siwon dan bergegas pergi setelah mencium keningnya.

"_Ahjussi_ Jung, saya pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Siwon _hyung_ baik-baik."

"Ne. Kau bisa mempercayaiku Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon. Beruntung Siwon sudah akrab dengan _ahjussi_ Jung –Satpam Sekolah– dimana Kyuhyun mengajar. Karena Kyuhyun pernah menitipkan Siwon bersamanya saat Kyuhyun kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal dan saat itu pula Siwon tak ada yang menjaga.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak memasuki ke kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat salah satu muridnya datang terlambat hari ini. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Muridnya yang dikenal sangat pendiam tersebut berjalan dengan meringis kesakitan, bahkan tas punggungnya ia dekap di depan dadanya.

"Sehun-ssi, kau hampir saja terlambat masuk ke kelas. Lebih baik kau bergegas ke kelas sebelum senior Park marah." Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, karena ia tahu muridnya tersebut tak akan menjawabnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke kelasnya. Hari ini ia akan mengajar murid-murid tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi ujian musim panas mendatang.

Jongin begitu terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang terlambat. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun akan masuk hari ini. Padahal Jongin sudah membuatkan surat izin untuk Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya kemarin.

Tao dan Lay memandang Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Sejak pelajaran berlangsung, Jongin sama sekali tak fokus dengan pelajarannya, matanya terus mengamati Sehun yang duduk di bangkunya.

Jongin sendiri merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sehun, sejak tadi Jongin memperhatikan Sehun terus saja bergerak tak nyaman di bangkunya, berkali-kali menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

Sementara teman sekelas Sehun lainnya hanya tak acuh. Mereka sama sekali tak penasaran kenapa dengan wajah Sehun yang lebam, ataupun menanyakannya. Mereka semua memang tak pernah menganggap Sehun bagian dari kelas mereka. Bahkan tempat duduk Sehun saja di paling pojok belakang sendirian.

Sepertinya Sehun sendiri sudah merasa diambang batas. Begitu pergantian jam pelajaran, Sehun buru-buru keluar kelas. Jongin yang khawatir akhirnya mengikutinya.

"Sehun tunggu!" teriaknya ketika ia berlari mengejar Sehun di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Grep

Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Akh!" sontak Jongin melepaskan genggamannya begitu mendengar erangan Sehun. Ia melihat pergelangan tangan Sehun. Disana ada bekas kulit Sehun yang membiru, seperti tangan Sehun baru saja dicengkeram hingga membekas di kulitnya yang pucat.

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju UKS. Punggung Sehun terasa perih sejak tadi. Ia sudah mengobatinya di rumah dan mengganti seragamnya yang terkena noda darah, beruntung seragam Sehun dilapisi jas biru tua, sehingga luka di punggungnya bisa ia tutupi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sama sekali.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun. Tak ingin membuat Sehun marah, Jongin pun mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

Ceklek

Sehun membungkuk dalam-dalam ketika bertemu dengan penjaga UKS sekolahnya.

"Kau Sehun 'kan? Murid tingkat dua?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Sehun-ssi?" penjaga UKS yang bernama Seo Ji Sook tersebut menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena ia tak mungkin mengobati luka di punggungnya sendirian –lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Maka Sehun memutuskan untuk terus terang. Tanpa banyak berkata Sehun menyingkap seragamnya.

"Astaga! Kau dapat dari mana luka seperti ini?" bukan hanya Ji Sook yang begitu terkejut, namun juga seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kesehatanpun tak kalah terkejutnya. Dari balik kaca pintu, Jongin menatap ngeri luka di punggung Sehun.

'_Ba-bagaimana bisa seperti itu?'_ Jongin terheran-heran. Ia merasa sama sekali tak menyentuh punggung Sehun kemarin. Ia hanya memukul wajah Sehun, jadi mana mungkin punggung Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Jelas sekali itu bukan hasil perbuatannya.

Sehun hanya diam, ia tak mau menceritakan luka yang didapatnya. Ji Sook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia sangat tahu Sehun seperti apa. Karena _namja_ yang sedang di obatinya kini sudah terkenal dengan sikap pendiam dan dinginnya di seluruh sekolah.

"Lebih baik kau tengkurap dulu, aku akan mengoleskan salep ini agar rasa sakitnya hilang." Sehun menurut dan membalik tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Akhhmmpphh.." Sehun segera menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, saat perih menjalar ke seluruh punggungnya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, salep ini memang akan sangat perih namun efeknya akan bekerja cepat nanti." Dengan sangat hati-hati Ji Sook mengoleskan salep ke punggung Sehun kembali.

Jongin segera berlari ke kelasnya begitu Sehun selesai di obati. Ia tak mau Sehun semakin marah karena dengan lancang telah mengikutinya. Ia bertekad untuk menanyakan keadaan Sehun nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

Sehun tak melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas ketika keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sehun lebih memilih untuk ke atap dan menyendiri disana. Menenangkan dirinya dan menghirup udara segar untuk me_-refresh_ pikirannya.

Ketika Sehun hendak menaiki tangga menuju atap, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar beberapa murid berteriak dari lapangan.

"Orang gila! Orang gila!"

"Hei, orang gila. Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Tampan tapi kok gila sih?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari siapa _namja_ yang menjadi objek pem-bully-an beberapa kakak kelasnya.

'_Bukankah namja itu adalah teman Kyuhyun saem?' _Tak tega melihatnya, Sehun bergegas menghampiri _namja_ yang ia duga kenalan gurunya. Ia sangat yakin itu, karena tadi Sehun melihat guru matematikanya berbincang dengan satpam sekolahnya bersama dengan _namja_ yang kini menjadi objek kejahilan kakak kelasnya.

"Hentikan! Kalian tak berhak menghinanya." Teriak Sehun menghalangi lemparan botol-botol plastik ke arah _namja_ dewasa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Memang dia siapamu? Jangan-jangan dia _hyung_ mu? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat orang tuamu. Mereka pasti malu memiliki anak seperti kalian. Hahaha." Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan emosinya. Ia tak mau mencari gara-gara dengan kakak kelasnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja guru olahraga menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf _seonsaengnim_ atas kekacauan ini." Sehun membungkuk. Siwon yang tak mengerti pun juga ikut membungkuk.

"Dia _hyung_ mu, Sehun-ssi?" Sehun bingung menjawabnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"_Mianhae_ _seonsaengnim_, saya pergi dulu." Sehun menarik Siwon menjauh dari lapangan.

'_Dasar tak sopan.' _Gerutu guru tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka, di kantin sekolah yang sepi. Sehun mengajak Siwon untuk menunggu Kyuhyun di kantin, karena Sehun yakin jika saat ini gurunya tersebut sedang mengajar.

"Jadi Siwon _hyung_ tadi mencari Kyuhyun _hyung?"_ tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan Siwon yang makannya belepotan. Sejak tadi Sehun seperti bukan dirinya. Karena dia seperti petugas introgasi yang selalu bertanya pada _namja_ di depannya.

"Nama _hyung_ siapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap bibirnya setelah meminum jus jeruknya.

"Namaku Sehun. Siwon _hyung _bisa memanggilku Sehun." Sehun tersenyum saat bibir Siwon masih sedikit belepotan.

"Sehun _hyung_ baik. Seperti Kyuhyun _hyung_." Siwon mengambil sendok untuk memakan makanannya kembali. Sehun tersenyum saat Siwon memujinya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar orang yang mengatakan dirinya baik dengan setulus itu.

"Sehun _hyung_ juga sama cantiknya dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_." Lanjut Siwon sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ne?" tanya Sehun yang tak mendengar jelas ucapan Siwon.

Baru saja Sehun ingin menanyakan kembali, namun ia segera menghentikan niatnya begitu mendengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Siwon _hyung_."

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung saja memeluk Siwon setelah berlari-larian bersama _ahjussi_ Jung untuk mencari Siwon. Ia sangat khawatir, ia takut Siwon tersesat dan terpisah darinya.

_"Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya tidak menjaganya dengan baik." Sesal _ahjussi_ Jung.

"Tak apa _ahjussi_. Justru saya yang harus berterima kasih pada anda karena sudah membantu saya menjaga Siwon _hyung_."

Sehun yang merasa semuanya sudah beres, segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan tersebut. Matanya memanas melihat betapa sayangnya Kyuhyun mendekap Siwon. Ia juga ingin merasakan daddy nya memeluknya seperti itu.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Sehun. Ia kira semua masalahnya di sekolah tadi sudah benar-benar selesai begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Namun sepertinya tidak. _Namja_ yang seenak jidat memukulnya kemarin, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _stalker_ nya_. _

Sehun sudah cukup bersabar diikuti dari gerbang, di terminal, dan di dalam bus. _Namja_ itu tetap saja mengikuti Sehun._ 'Apa sih, sebenarnya yang dia mau?'_

"Keluarlah Kim Jongin. Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak tadi." Jongin terkejut saat Sehun menyadari kehadirannya. Mau tak mau Jongin pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sudah ketahuan ya?" ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa maumu? Apa kau ingin memukulku kembali? Maaf tapi lukaku belum sembuh. Kau boleh memukulku kembali saat lebam di wajahku sudah hilang." Baru kali ini Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang dari mulutnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah hingga ia bersikap tak seperti biasanya sekarang.

Jongin mencelos mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Sehun ketika melihat Sehun sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Sehun tunggu!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika emosinya kembali membuncah. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat sebelum bersuara. "Baiklah Kim Jongin. Kau boleh memukulku sekarang."

Jongin bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, ia mengikuti Sehun tidak berniat untuk memukulnya lagi namun sebaliknya, ia ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Ayo cepat lakukan. Tunggu apa lagi?" Sehun masih persisten memejamkan matanya. Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa memukul Sehun begitu melihat wajah cantik tersebut kini masih dipenuhi lebam. Apalagi setelah melihat luka di punggung Sehun tadi.

Grep

Sehun membuka matanya begitu merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Jongin memeluknya?

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin."

Sehun bisa merasakan seragam sekolahnya basah. Apa Jongin menangis? Jongin menangis? Demi semua teman sekelasnya yang sangat jutek padanya. Seorang Kim Jongin, berandalan di sekolahnya menangis di bahunya?

"Lepaskan! Kau mengotori seragamku." Sehun bersusah payah melepas pelukan Jongin namun tak bisa.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memaafkanku."

Tak mau disalah artikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya di jalan. Sehun terpaksa mengangguk.

Jongin pun melepas pelukannya. Ia sebenarnya juga tak mengerti pada dirinya. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa sedih ketika melihat luka Sehun tadi. Jongin tak berani mendekap punggung Sehun tadi, ia hanya memeluk di lehernya. Bahkan Jongin sendiri juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun.

"_Go_-_gomawo_ Sehun-ah." Jongin menundukan wajahnya setelah berhasil meminta maaf pada Sehun. Sehun tak menjawabnya. Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menghiraukan Jongin yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

Mengetahui Sehun yang berjalan meninggalkannya, Jongin segera berlari menyusul Sehun kembali dan merangkul bahunya.

"Sebagai penyesalanku. Aku, Kim Jongin mendeklarasikan sebagai teman pertama Oh Sehun. Menjaganya dan membantunya dikala susah maupun duka." Entah karena terlalu senang atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Jongin bertindak OOC seperti ini.

"Dasar aneh." Lirih Sehun tersenyum melihat kekonyolan _namja_ yang sok keren disekolahnya ternyata bisa juga bersikap gila di depannya.

DEG

Jongin membeku melihat senyuman Sehun. "Cantik!" lirihnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"_An_-_aniyo_. Hehehe." Sehun melepas rangkulang Jongin dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin saat ia hampir sampai di blok rumahnya.

"OH SEHUN, POKOKNYA MULAI SEKARANG KAU ADALAH TEMANKU." Sehun tak mempedulikan teriakan Jongin. Bahkan ia berpura-pura tak mengenalinya ketika tatapan orang-orang mengarah padanya dan seakan bertanya _'Apa namja gila itu temanmu?'_ Sungguh Sehun ingin menutupi wajahnya saat ini.

Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu Manshion mewah ayahnya. Sehun seperti tak bisa tertawa saat mengingat setiap kejadian yang menimpanya di rumah yang dipijaknya kini. Hatinya berdenyut sakit setiap kali otaknya memutar kilas balik perlakuan daddy nya.

Ceklek

Sehun terkejut saat melihat daddy nya tengah bersantai dengan acara TV di depannya.

"Oh! Daddy sudah pulang? Kalau begitu Sehun menyiapkan makan siang dulu untuk daddy." Ucap Sehun begitu Kris menyadari kehadirannya.

Kris nampak bingung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan anaknya kali ini. Sehun terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

'_Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku.'_ Batinnya tak acuh.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya mengajak Siwon ke taman. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada balon berwarna merah dan biru di tangan kirinya.

"_Hyung_, Siwon_ie_ mau _ice cream_." Siwon merajuk begitu melihat seorang anak kecil yang berjalan di depannya sambil memakan _ice cream_ coklat kesukaannya.

"Kalau begitu Siwon_ie_ tunggu disini. Biar _hyung_ yang membelinya ne." Siwon mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun segera pergi menuju ke tempat penjual _ice_ _cream_. Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengajak Siwon untuk mengantri membelinya, karena Kyuhyun tak mau Siwon ikut berdesak-desakan disana.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja Siwon melihat sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Bola? Yey! Bola." Tanpa sadar Siwon melepaskan genggamannya pada balon yang dipegangnya dan beralih mengambil bola tersebut. Siwon tak tahu jika balon-balonnya kini terbang jauh ke atas.

"Hei, itu bolaku _ahjussi_. Cepat kembalikan bolaku?" Siwon menyembunyikan bola yang ditemunya ke belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak! Siwon_ie_ yang menemukannya. Jadi ini milik Siwon_ie_." Ucap Siwon tak mau menyerahkannya.

"Tapi itu bolaku _ahjussi_." Seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 8 tahun tersebut tak mau kalah. Ia mendekati Siwon dan meraih bolanya dari balik punggung Siwon.

"Lepaskan. Ini bola milik Siwon_ie_."

"Tidak. Itu bolaku."

"Bola Siwon_ie_"

"Bolaku." Perdebatan tersebut menarik perhatian pengunjung taman lainnya. Siwon yang tak tahan akhirnya mendorong anak tersebut hingga terjungkal.

Brukk

"Ini bola Siwon_ie_." Ucapnya seraya memeluk bolanya erat-erat.

"Huwee! Eomma…" anak kecil tersebut berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan Siwon dan berniat mengadukan Siwon pada _eomma_ nya.

Tak lama kemudian _eomma_ dari anak kecil tersebut berlari menuju Siwon.

"Kembalikan bola anakku _namja_ gila." bentaknya pada Siwon.

Srett

Dengan kasar _ahjumma_ tersebut menarik bola milik anaknya dari dekapan Siwon. Siwon yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam. Siwon paling takut jika ia dimarahi oleh ibu-ibu. Karena ia pernah mengalami pengalaman yang mengerikan saat seorang ibu-ibu memarahinya.

"Dasar _namja_ gila. Kalau gila jangan pergi ke taman. Pergi saja sana ke rumah sakit jiwa." Teriak ibu dari anak tersebut. Siwon yang ketakutan sontak menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tak mau telinganya di jewer seperti dulu.

"Tidak! Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal."

"Hei, siapa suruh kau merampas bola anakku. Dasar! Tubuhmu saja yang besar tapi kelakuanmu seperti orang yang tak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan."

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terus menutup telinga. Mulutnya terus merapalkan kata-kata "Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal! Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal."

Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon dikerubungi(?) ibu-ibu pun segera berlari menghampirinya. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan_ ice cream_ yang belum sempat diberikannya pada Siwon.

'_Tidak, Siwon hyung! Aku mohon jangan lagi.'_

Kyuhyun terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Hingga saat ia tiba di dekat Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya.

Grep

"Jadi dia _hyung_ mu? Dasar _namja_ bodoh. Kalau punya _hyung_ gila sepertinya jangan diajak ke taman. Kunci saja dirumah dan jangan biarkan dia keluar." Maki para ibu-ibu.

"Kau tahu? _Hyung_ mu hampir saja mencelakai anakku. Jika tak mampu menjaganya, kirim saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"_Mianhae_. _Mianhae_ _ahjumma_. Maafkan kakak saya." Kyuhyun membungkuk setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita bubar, tak ada gunanya melihat orang gila seperti dia."

Tanpa sengaja air mata Kyuhyun keluar saat ia mendengar kata yang sangat dibencinya. Siwon tidak gila, Siwon nya tidak gila, dia hanya sakit dan ia yakin Siwon bisa sembuh dari depresinya.

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh bergetar Siwon. Tangannya ia arahnya menyentuh dagu Siwon agar Siwon melihatnya.

"Apa Siwon _hyung_ tadi nakal?" tanyanya lebut, Siwon menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Si-Siwon_ie_ ti-tidak nakal. Si-Siwon_ie_ ha-hanya me-mengambil bo-bola ya-yang_" Kyuhyun tak kuat mendengar Siwon yang memaksakan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika Siwon kini sangat ketakutan. Siwon tidak akan bisa bicara lancar jika ia sedang tertekan. Kyuhyun pun segera membawa Siwon ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkannya dan berusah membuatnya nyaman dengan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat telinganya masih bisa mendengar hinaan pengunjung taman lainnya. Ada yang mencaci makinya, menatapnya jijik hingga menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

Tidak! Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan itu semua. Kyuhyun tak perlu dikasihani. Ia tak mau orang-orang memandang dirinya rendah.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar jika kini air matanya mengalir dan membasahi punggung tegap kekasihnya. Meratapi kisah cintanya yang malang dan penuh luka. Namun bukankah itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Jika Kyuhyun bisa bertahan maka cinta sejati akan di dapatkannya.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal. Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon yang masih saja ketakutan.

"Ne! _hyung_ percaya, Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal." Siwon menghentikan rancauannya, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang percaya kepadanya.

Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya remuk mendengar rancauan Siwon yang terus mengatakan dirinya tidak nakal. Apalagi mendengar ada orang yang menghina Siwon nya. Kyuhyun lebih baik orang-orang tersebut mencela dirinya, namun jangan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tak mau ucapan orang-orang tersebut semakin membuat Siwon nya tertekan dan memperburuk keadaan kekasihnya.

"_Jika tak mampu menjaganya, kirim saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa." _Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya memutar kata-kata menyakitkan tentang Siwon nya.

'_Tidak! Siwon ku tidak gila. Siwon ku hanya sakit. Siwon ku pasti sembuh.' _Rancau Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus memeluk Siwon untuk menenangkannya serta menenangkan hatinya, tanpa tahu jika disudut jalan, seorang _namja_ paruh baya menyaksikan semuanya.

"Kita jalan." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sangat berwibawa.

"Baik _sajangnim_." Ucap _namja_ lainnya yang bertugas memegang kendali setir di mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Thanks to all Reviewers :D<strong>

Mianhae belum sempat balas review nya. Chapter depan saya usahakan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ada. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah membaca semua review yang masuk.

Yehet! Updatenya cepat 'kan?

#Kkaeb song~ XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu ini kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun semakin membuat para siswa lain serta teman sekelas mereka bingung. Lay serta Tao yang memang sudah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, tak mau ikut-ikutan dengan teman-temannya yang terus menghindari Sehun.

Hari-hari Sehun semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran Jongin serta dua sahabatnya, Lay dan Tao. Mereka bertiga ternyata bisa cepat akrab. Mereka bahkan heran dengan kepribadian Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Sikap dingin, angkuh dan sombongnya benar-benar menutupi semua sikapnya yang sebenarnya.

Jongin, Lay dan Tao tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun adalah orang yang ceria, penuh _aegyo_ dan sangat manja. Butuh usaha keras bagi mereka untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun seperti sekarang. Mulai saat ini pun tak ada yang berani mem_bully_ Sehun lagi, jika tidak mau mati di tangan Jongin serta Tao yang jago bela diri. Siswa lainnya sangat takut dengan geng Jongin, jika mereka bertemu Sehun di koridor bersama salah satu dari geng Jongin, maka mereka akan bersikap seramah mungkin pada Sehun, namun saat Sehun sendirian, mereka kembali tak acuh dan cenderung menghina Sehun kembali.

Sehun tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, hidupnya sudah cukup sulit dan tak perlu dipersulit kembali. Ia sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Jongin, Lay dan Tao yang bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan permasalahannya dengan Kris. Ia tak menyangka jika berteman bisa membawa dampak positif tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku dan yang lainnya mau nongkrong(?) di Café, kau akan ikut 'kan?" lirih Jongin yang kini duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun nampak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, sepertinya tak masalah untuk keluar sebentar, lagi pula daddy nya masih pulang nanti sore. Sehingga Sehun tak akan ketahuan jika keluar bersama Jongin dan teman-temannya.

"Hn." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar anggukan kepala Sehun. Jongin juga tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya. Ia seolah tak mau berada jauh dari Sehun, semakin mengenal Sehun semakin dalam, membuat Jongin seperti terikat oleh benang kasat mata hingga matanya tak bisa berpaling memandangi setiap inchi wajah serta _gesture_ Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Tao, aku yakin jika Jongin menyukai Sehun." Bisik Lay.

"Ne. kau benar, kita lihat saja nanti. Lagi pula jika diperhatikan Sehun itu juga cantik, tak kalah dari Luhan-gege." Komentar Tao. Mereka berdua sangat ingat bagaimana Jongin berubah menjadi berandalan sekolah hanya karena cintanya ditolak oleh _sunbae_ nya yang sudah lulus tahun kemarin.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Bahkan jika Jongin tak mau, aku masih mau menjadi pacar Sehun." Ucapnya seraya melihat ke arah bangku Sehun.

"Kalau itu aku juga mau, tak kusangka Sehun orangnya sangat asyik." Lay mengutuk tindakan Tao yang menjitak kepalanya asal. Beruntung saja Lay tak menjerit dan membuat guru Park marah. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka berdua akan menjadi sapi panggang karena di jemur di lapangan hingga bel pulang tiba.

Mereka tak menyadari jika pertikaian kecil mereka diperhatikan oleh Sehun dan juga Jongin, tanpa sadar merekapun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hampir seminggu ini Changmin dibuat pusing dengan setiap aksi penolakan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendekati Kyuhyun namun semua hasilnya nihil. Bahkan mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun semakin membencinya.

"Baiklah jika aku tak bisa menaklukanmu, maka aku harus menaklukan kunci hatimu terlebih dahulu." Ambigu? Namun kata-kata tersebut adalah rencana yang akan dilakukan Changmin selanjutnya untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Menyerah? Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Yang ada hanyalah kesuksesan. Changmin akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Lebih baik aku kesana nanti malam untuk memberikan kejutan pada keduanya." Changmin menyeringai memandangi bingkai foto seorang _namja_ manis yang memenuhi mejanya.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah Café yang terletak di Apgujeong, nampak beberapa remaja yang kini sedang asyik berbincang hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk menghabiskan waktu siang hari yang sanget cerah ini.

"Hahaha, kau harus lihat Sehun-ah bagaimana wajah Jongin yang sedang merona." Tao nampak begitu senang mengejek Jongin saat ini. Kapan lagi coba? Karena hanya disaat ada Sehun saja Jongin tak berani melawan perkataannya.

"Kau! Hentikan panda jelek, jika tidak aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki milik Lay _hyung_." Lay yang tidak diterima dirinya dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan mulai ikut dalam jebakan permainan Tao.

"Kau tahu Sehun_ie_, orang yang disukai Jongin ada disini." Tao ber _high five_ dengan Lay setelah berhasil menggoda Jongin.

"Memang siapa _hyung_? Apa _waitress_ tadi yang berambut pirang? Atau yang memakai bando kelinci itu?" tunjuk Sehun pada _waitress_ yang saat ini sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Kau salah Sehun-ah." Sela Tao.

"Yakk! kalian berhentilah membicarakanku." Teriak Jongin tak terima, bagaimana bisa sabahatnya tahu jika saat ini Jongin sedang kasmaran?

"Lalu siapa dia _hyung_? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana _type_ Jongin." Mau tak mau Sehun cukup terhibur dengan menggoda Jongin bersama Tao dan Lay. Sehun menyeruput cangkir cappuccino di hadapannya.

"Kau salah, bukan orang-orang yang kau sebutkan tadi yang disukai Jongin, tapi dirimu."

_Brushh_

Sehun sontak menyemburkan cappuccino yang diminumnya hingga mengenai wajah Jongin.

"_Mi_-_mianhae_ aku tak sengaja." Sehun segera mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan wajah Jongin. Tao dan Lay hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat Jongin yang seraya ingin meledak namun ia urungkan.

Dugaan Tao dan Lay semakin menguat ketika Jongin hanya diam, dan malah tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "G_wechana_. Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sehun memandang punggung Jongin dengan tatapan menyesal. Sungguh Sehun tak sengaja melakukannya, ia terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Lay tadi, hingga tanpa sengaja menyemburkan cappuccino nya dan sukses mengenai wajah Jonging yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa-apaan reaksinya itu." Gerutu Jongin setelah mencuci mukanya di toilet.

"Seharusnya dia senang karena Jongin yang tampan ini menyukainya. Tapi tak apalah, aku anggap tadi sebagai perkenalan cinta darinya." Ucapnya seraya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar mulai gila karena cinta hingga ia seperti bukan dirinya. Tampang _cool_ nya luntur seketika begitu berhadapan dengan Sehun.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen sederhana yang di tinggali Kyuhyun bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malamnya dengan Siwon, terlihat kesulitan untuk sekedar beranjak dari dapurnya.

"Biar Siwon_ie_ saja yang membuka pintunya, Kyu _hyung_." Siwon yang sejak tadi menunggu Kyuhyun di meja makan dengan bermain mobil-mobilan menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Ne. terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menjawab bantuan yang ditawarkan Siwon. Hari ini Kyuhyun memasak _Jjajangmyun_ kesukaannya dan Siwon, karena hari ini Siwon berhasil bersikap manis saat ditinggal sendirian di apartemen tanpa _ahjumma_ Lee yang menjaganya.

_Klek_

Siwon melongokan kepalanya mencari siapa tamu yang datang. Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sebuah mobil _remote_ besar yang tergeletak di depan pintunya.

Ketika Siwon ingin mengambil mainan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berhasil mengambilnya lebih dulu.

"Eitss, kau boleh memiliki ini jika kau mengizinkan _hyung_ masuk." Siwon bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, menatap seorang _namja_ berstelan jas hitam memegang mobil _remote_ yang ditemunya.

"Siwon_ie_ boleh memilikinya?"

"Ne tentu saja. Tapi jika Siwon_ie_ mengizinkan _hyung_ masuk."

Dan dengan cepat Siwon menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberikan _namja_ tersebut akses jalan untuk masuk. "Silahkan _hyung_!" ucapnya ramah.

Changmin, _namja_ tersebut menyeringai menatap Siwon. Ia memberikan mobil _remote_ yang dipegangnya kepada Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya sibuk membukanya untuk memainkan mainan barunya, sedangkan Changmin sibuk mengamati tempat tinggal Kyuhyun sekarang.

Perabotan yang sudah tua, ruangan yang sempit dan tanpa ada pendingin ruangan hingga memaksa Changmin untuk membuka jas karena kepanasan. _'Sulit dipercaya kau bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini Kyu.'_

"Ngengg…ckittt… mobilnya mogok, harus di isi bensin dulu. Bomm bommm…" Siwon asyik dengan mainan pemberian Changmin. Kesempatan ini Changmin gunakan untuk mendekati Siwon.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ dimana?"

"Kyu _hyung_ sedang memasak untuk Siwon_ie_. _Hyung_ kenal Kyu _hyung_?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"_Hyung_ adalah teman baiknya Kyuhyun _hyung_." Siwon mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan mobil _remote_ nya.

Changmin mencibir Siwon yang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang, dulu saja dia begitu menakutkan hingga berhasil mengalahkannya pada pertarungan memperebutkan Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang Siwon seperti tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

Dulu, Siwon boleh saja lebih kaya, lebih hebat, lebih pintar, ataupun lebih untuk segalanya. Namun dunia itu bulat, dan saat inilah Changmin berada di atas. Cukup adil bukan? Saat inilah pula waktu yang tepat merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa khawatir karena hampir selesai menyiapkan makan malam di meja, nampak heran ketika tak melihat Siwon kembali. Ia pun segera menyusul Siwon untuk melihat siapa tamunya tadi.

"Siwon _hyung_ siapa yang da—" Kyuhyun tercekat begitu melihat orang yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya bisa bermain seakrab itu dengan orang yang berusaha ia lindungi.

"Hai, Kyuhyun baby." Changmin tersenyum menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun yang kesal segera mendekati Siwon dan menariknya menjauhi Changmin.

"Siwon_ie_ mau main dengan Changmin _hyung_, lepaskan tangan Siwon_ie_."

DEG

Kyuhyun mencelos begitu melihat Siwon menghentakan tangannya dan berlari mendekati Changmin kembali.

Changmin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat Siwon yang tak mau lepas darinya. Sepertinya rencananya kali ini akan berhasil. Kartu As Kyuhyun sudah ada di tangan Changmin saat ini. Ternyata cukup mudah untuk mendekati Siwon. Hanya dengan mainan saja, Changmin sudah berhasil mengambil perhatian Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

"Siwon_ie_ nanti bermain dengan Kyu _hyung_ saja ne." bujuk Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan Siwon yang saat ini merangkul lengan Changmin.

"Tidak! Siwon_ie_ mau bermain dengan Changmin _hyung_ titik!" Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Siwon tetap persisten dengan pendiriannya. _'Cih, dasar bodoh!'_

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin, bagaimana bisa Changmin membuat Siwon tidak menurut kepadanya. Kyuhyun yakin, pasti Changmin telah melakukan sesuatu pada Siwon tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucapan dingin serta tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempan bagi Changmin. Ia sudah terlalu kebal akan sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Kyuhyun melirik mainan mobil _remote_ yang tergeletak di samping Siwon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika Changmin menggunakan mainan untuk bisa akrab dengan Siwon.

"Siwon_ie_ harus menjauhi orang itu. Siwonie tid–"

"Kenapa?" potong Siwon. "Changmin _hyung_ orangnya baik, Changmin _hyung_ membelikan Siwon_ie_ mainan. Lihat deh Kyu _hyung_." Siwon menunjukan mainannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kyu _hyung_ akan membelikan Siwon_ie_ mainan nanti, jadi kembalikan mainan ini pada orang itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun enggan menyebut namanya.

"Tidak. Siwon_ie_ tidak mau. Kyu _hyung_ terus saja bilang akan membelikan Siwon_ie_ mainan, tapi sampai sekarang Kyu _hyung_ belum membelikannya." Teriak Siwon dan memeluk mainannya erat. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun mengambil mainan barunya lagi. Siwon sudah lama sangat menginginkannya. Ia tak mau menyerahkannya lagi.

Benar. Kyuhyun memang pembohong. Entah sudah berapa kebohongan yang ia katakan pada Siwon. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak pernah menepati janjinya untuk membelikan Siwon mainan.

DEG

Tunggu! Kyuhyun jadi teringat tentang mainan serta makanan yang dikirim oleh seseorang tak bernama kepadanya minggu lalu. Apakah Changmin orangnya? Apa Changmin mendekati Siwon untuk mendapatkannya? Menyogok orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Jika itu memang benar, maka Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan rencana Changmin yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan Siwon. Karena semakin sulit bagi Kyuhyun jika Siwon akrab dengan Changmin.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengirimkan mainan-mainan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Ia memincingkan matanya menatap Changmin tanpa merubah nada bicaranya. Angkuh dan dingin.

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti,_ mainan-mainan itu?_ Tapi sebuah ide melintas di otaknya, dengan cepat Changmin bersuara. "Apa aku salah membelikan Siwon mainan? Bukannya kau sendiri tak mampu membelikannya? Jadi aku sudah berbaik hati menebus janjimu untuk membelikan mainan untuknya."

'_Jadi benar! Ternyata dia orangnya.' _Kyuhyun hendak memaki Changmin namun bunyi sesuatu mengusik pendengarannya hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Kruyuk_

"Hehehe, Siwon_ie_ lapar." Kyuhyun menghela nafas kembali dan berniat tak terlalu membahasnya lagi. Ia tersenyum pada Siwon dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Kajja_ kita makan. Siwon_ie_ lapar 'kan?" Siwon mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Tak mungkin ia beradu argumen dengan Changmin di depan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Siwon menuju meja makan, Changmin mengepalkan tangannya ketika dirinya tak dianggap ada oleh mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Siwon menoleh ke arah Changmin dan menampilkan senyum polosnya. "_Kajja_, Changmin _hyung_ juga harus ikut."

Seketika pula awan mendung Changmin berpindah pada Kyuhyun, ia menghentakan kakinya kesal ketika Siwon juga ikut mengajaknya makan bersama. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sehun yang saat ini sedang menaiki motor Jongin merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa begitu mengingat candaan Lay dan Tao tadi di Café.

"Sudah sampai." Sehun terlalu memikirkan ucapan Tao & Lay hingga ia tak sadar jika kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh?

"Kau tahu dari mana rumahku?" tanya Sehun, bahkan ia masih duduk di belakang Jongin dan belum sempat turun dari motornya.

Apa yang akan Jongin katakan? Tidak mungkin ia berterus terang jika ia pernah mengikuti Sehun bukan? Pamornya bisa turun dan _image_ nya akan buruk dimata Sehun.

"It-itu, cuma _feeling_." Ucapnya sedikit terbata.

'_Aneh'_ batin Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang nampak tak percaya, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Ah, ITU AKU TAHU DARI _NOONA_." _Liar? Absolutely yes. His Noona never knows about Sehun's address._

Sehun hampir saja menutup telingannya karena Jongin berkata terlalu keras. "Oh!" entah ini bisa disebut percaya atau tidak.

Mereka tidak tahu sejak tadi seseorang tengah menatap mereka dari balik tirai jendela dengan nafas memburu dan tangan yang terkepal.

'_Jadi ini yang membuatmu berubah Wu Shi Xun.'_ Kris –orang tersebut– menyeringai menatap anaknya turun dari motor _namja_ yang mengantarnya.

Wajah Kris memerah begitu melihat _namja_ tersebut mengacak rambut anaknya. Dan apa-apaan senyuman anaknya tersebut. Cih, seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja. Pikir Kris.

Dan nafas Kris semakin memburu hingga tirai yang digenggamnya menjadi sangat kusut saat _namja_ tersebut mencium kening Sehun. Kris begitu marah hingga ia ingin berlari kesana dan menyeret anaknya dan mengurungnya sekarang juga, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Kini dirinya nampak seperti orang yang tengah dibakar cemburu. Marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

'_Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya marah ketika Sehun tak segera pulang dan malah bermain dengan teman-temannya. Yah, hanya itu.'_ Batinnya menyalahkan pemikirannya jika ia tak cemburu saat ini.

Ceklek

Sehun membuka pintunya perlahan, salah satu tangannya masih memegang keningnya yang sempat dicium Jongin tadi.

"Sudah puas berkencan?" sebuah suara dingin menyambutnya. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Daddy. It-itu—"

"Apa alasanmu sekarang? Sudah berulang kali ku bilang jangan pulang terlambat dari sekolah." Bentak Kris hingga membuat Sehun bergetar.

'_lagi.' _

"Sepertinya kau harus diajarkan bagaimana untuk menurut pada orang tua." Kris menyeret Sehun hingga membuatnya terkejut. Sehun berontak, ia tak mau merasakan siksaan Kris kembali saat ini.

Brukk

Sehun terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Berdiri!" perintah Kris, namun Sehun menggeleng.

"Berdiri kataku!" Kris yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya menyeret Sehun. Tidak dengan tangannya, melainkan dengan rambut Sehun.

"Argg, daddy—lepas—" seolah tuli, jerit kesakitan Sehun sama sekali tak menggoyahkan langkahnya. Justru jerit kesakitan Sehun bagaikan sebuah melodi merdu yang sangat Kris suka ia dengarkan.

"Daddy—hiks—aku mohon—" Sehun merasa beberapa helai rambutnya rontok karena tarikan Kris yang begitu kuat. Sehun semakin takut saat mengetahui langkah kaki Kris tertuju.

"Tidak! Daddy aku mohon, jangan ini. Daddy, tidak—" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penolakan, namun itu justru membuat tarikan di rambutnya semakin mengerat.

"Masuk! Aku bilang masuk!" Bentak Kris ketika Sehun memegang kusenan pintu bercat coklat tersebut.

Kris yang sudah tak sabar mencoba menarik tangan Sehun yang berpegangan pada kusenan pintu, bisa Kris lihat jika cakaran kuku Sehun di kusenan kayu mahoni itu tercetak cukup jelas.

"Dasar anak sialan."

_Bruk_

Kris berhasil menarik Sehun masuk dan membanting tubuhnya ke dalam. Ia segera berbalik keluar dan menutup pintu gudang yang sangat ditakutinya tersebut.

_Blam_

"TIDAK DADDY—SEHUN MOHON KELUARKAN SEHUN. DADDY! SEHUN BERJANJI TAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI." Kris tertawa mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Belajarlah dari kesalahanmu anakku." Gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, mataharipun sudah meninggalkan tempat peraduannya. Rembulan yang menggantikan tugasnya bahkan nampak tak mampu memberikan cahaya kepada seseorang yang kini nampak meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan tubuh bergetarnya.

"Daddy Sehun takut. Daddy disini gelap. Daddy Sehun mau keluar. Daddy–hiks." Rancau Sehun membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Sejak kecil Sehun sangat takut ruangan yang gelap, sempit serta kotor, karena disanalah hal mengerikan terjadi padanya saat dirinya berumur 7 tahun. Sehun pernah terkunci di lemari yang ada di gudang neneknya saat ia bermain petak umpet dengan kakeknya.

Sehun harus menunggu selama 4 jam saat kakeknya berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Namun bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat Sehun takut. Sehun pernah digigit tikus-tikus tempat Sehun bersembunyi hingga pingsan. Beruntung kakeknya segera membawanya kerumah sakit sebelum Sehun terkena virus yang dibawa hewan jorok tersebut.

_Bruk_

"Apa itu?" Sehun terperanjat saat mendengar sebuah benda terjatuh.

_Citt Citt_

_DEG_

Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara hewan yang sangat ditakutinya. Tikus merupakan salah satu penyebab trauma Sehun terhadap tempat yang gelap dan kotor seperti ini.

"DADDY! DADDY TOLONG SEHUN!" teriak Sehun semakin keras saat suara tikus terdengar kembali.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ia sangat yakin jika Sehun sangat ketakutan saat ini. Sudah lama ia tak membuka gudang tersebut bahkan anaknya tak pernah sekalipun berani mendekati tempat yang menjadi sumber ketakutannya.

"DADDY ADA TIKUS! DADDY BUKA PINTUNYA"

_Brak_

_Brak_

_Brak_

Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu yang ada di depannya. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja, karena pintu tersebut terlalu mahal hingga bisa di dobrak dengan tenaga remajanya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun hampir tak bisa menyangka, bagaimana bisa namja yang selalu mengganggunya dan bernafsu merebut dirinya dari Siwon kini malah semakin akrab dengannya.

Changmin menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun. Entah sihir apa yang Siwon perbuat padanya hingga mensetujui permintaannya untuk mengajak Changmin menginap di apartemennya.

Dan disinilah dirinya, di kamar milik Siwon. Kyuhyun tak mungkin tidur bersama Changmin, di apartemen Kyuhyun hanya ada dua kamar. Sebenarnya itu bukan kamar, melainkan ruang tamu yang dijadikannya sebuah kamar olehnya. Tidak mungkin bukan, ia harus tidur seranjang dengan Siwon. Meski tak akan terjadi sesuatu nantinya, namun tetap saja Siwon sebenarnya adalah _namja_ dewasa.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menyamping menghadap Siwon yang kebetulan juga menghadap ke arahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang sama sekali tak pernah berubah.

"Kau sangat tampan _hyung_." Tangannya terulur mengusap alis tebal Siwon, terus turun mengikuti lekuk hidung mancung Siwon hingga berhenti di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir tipis tersebut. Ia begitu merindukan sensasi bibir itu saat melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah bisa menghilangkan rasanya ketika mereka bercumbu dengan panas di bawah pohon maple hingga berakhir dengan penyatuan kedua raga mereka.

Yah, saat itu adalah saat pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melepas status _virgin_ pada dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat membayangkan bagaimana gagahnya tubuh Siwon yang dipenuhi otot tersebut menindihnya, menjilati setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan menusuknya hingga ke titik yang paling dalam.

Kyuhyun tak pernah lelah mengingatnya, karena saat itu Siwon nya terlihat sangat _manly_ dan juga _sexy_. Kulit tan nya, bibirnya, bahkan hingga 'milik' Siwon pun harus Kyuhyun akui berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan hingga melupakan dunianya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terlalu bahagia mengingatnya hingga kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Siwon tanpa sengaja berhasil mengantarkannya ke dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

Dini hari, Changmin yang terbangun dari tidurnya mengunjungi kamar Siwon. Beruntung pintu kamar Siwon tak terkunci hingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah kesana.

Changmin merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah teduh sang pujaan hatinya. Mengusap pipi putih pucat tersebut hingga mengusap bibir _kissable_ yang selalu ingin dirasakannya.

Changmin menundukan wajahnya, berniat merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir plum yang mampu mengoyak jala kesadarannya. Namun langkah Changmin terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Changmin _hyung_?"

"Ssttt.." Changmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Memberi isyarat Siwon untuk diam.

"Apa yang Changmin _hyung_ lakukan?" bisik Siwon hampir tak terdengar.

"_Hyung_ akan menghilangkan mimpi buruk Kyuhyun _hyung_." Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung. Matanya terus menatap Changmin yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

_Kiss_

Berhasil. Changmin berhasil merasakan bibir lembut itu. Changmin tak menyangka sensasinya bahkan melebihi nikmatnya _wine_ kelas atas yang pernah diminumnya. Changmin ingin sekali melumatnya, namun ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terbangun, sehingga ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja.

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada Kyu _hyung_, okay." Siwon mengangguk polos. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa hubungannya mimpi buruk dengan ciuman. Namun Siwon terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkannya.

Di sisi lain seorang _namja_ mengendarai motor _sport_ nya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya semakin mudah meminimalisir waktu ke tempat tujuan.

Kim Jongin yang baru sadar ketika ia meminjam buku Sehun, segera berangkat untuk mengembalikannya. Memang ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mengembalikannya, dan ia masih ada hari esok di sekolah. Namun Jongin tak mau menunda waktu mengembalikannya.

Jongin sudah meminjam buku tugas Sehun sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan tugas tersebut dikumpulkan besok di jam pertama. Jongin tak mau membuat Sehun dihukum karena kebiasaannya yang terlambat masuk sekolah dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang terlambat mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Jongin memarkir motornya di depan gerbang pintu Mashion rumah Sehun. Pukul setengah 10 dan rumah Sehun nampak sepi, bahkan tak ada petugas _security_.

'_Mungkin security nya sedang ke toilet.'_ Batinnya.

Jongin memanjat pagar tinggi rumah Sehun. Ia melangkah dengan nyaman menuju ke pintu utama Mashion bergaya Eropa tersebut.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menekan bel, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh suara isakan dari arah kirinya. _'mana mungkin di rumah sebagus ini ada hantu.'_ Batinnya.

"Da-daddy tohh–long–" sebuah suara lemah kembali menghentikan niat Jongin menekan bel rumah Sehun. Penasaran dengan suara tersebut, akhirnya Jongin mengikuti sumber suara berasal.

Jongin menautkan alisnya saat ia berada di paling pojok kiri Manshion mewah dengan gembok yang melekat bersama dengan kuncinya pada pintu bercat coklat tersebut.

"Dad–ddy–" suara itu semakin lemah di dengar Jongin. Karena sangat penasaran akan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Jonginpun membuka pintu tersebut.

_Klek_

Jongin berhasil membuka dan mengambil gembok yang menghalangi keingintahuannya. Saat Jongin membuka dengan perlahan pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menimpa kakinya.

_Bruk_

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya hingga membuatnya terbisu melihat sesuatu yang limbung ke arahnya ternyata adalah sesosok manusia.

Jantung Jongin seakan berhenti seketika saat mengenali dengan jelas siapa manusia tersebut.

"Sehun!"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply for Chapter 3 :<strong>

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo : **Ne, tapi Kris sebenarnya possessive loh~ di chapter ini sudah kejawab 'kan? :D

**Wonkyupet : **Sebenarnya sih saya juga nggak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi T_T tapi sadness nya kerasa nggak? #pasangwajahmelas XD

**Iloyalty1 : **Benarkah? Syukurlah, karena saya ingin membuat readers juga ikut merasakan bagaimana situasi yang ada di fanfic ini. Apa ini terlalu drama banget? Semoga tidak #nyengir XD

**Elizhacho : **Gomawo :D Iya tidak papa. Dari pada tidak review sama sekali. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak memaksa untuk review. Namun hanya saja cuma reviewlah yang membuatku semangat untuk membuat fanfic. Tanpa itu, FF ini tidak ada artinya. :)

**Oh Jizze :** Jika tidak karena Jizzi-san, saya tidak akan update hari ini loh. Sebenarnya saya suka jika ada orang yang menanyakan FF saya. Karena itu berarti mereka suka dengan ceritanya dan tak sabar untuk membaca kelanjutannya. Semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan. Thanks atas semangatnya. :D

**Riyoung17 : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka chapter ini. Thanks sudah menyemangati saya untuk terus update. :D

**Nin nina :** Aduh, maaf ya jika saya selalu menyiksa Sehun. Padahal mereka –Sehun & Kyuhyun– bias saya. Semoga betah dengan ceritanya :D

**Mr. Jongin Albino :** *Sodorin tissue* semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan. #bow

**Kikiikyujunmyun : **Ini ada pair KaiHun juga dear. Jadi don't worry. Malah bisa dibilang pair KaiHun lebih mendominasi daripada KrisHun :)

**Baekhyuniewife :** Siwon bisa sembuh, don't worry dear. Siwon sembuhnya disaat situasi yang *cough* tebak sendiri ya. Soalnya itu masih ada di chapter 6 kalo nggak 7. Bisa menebakan? #smirk

**Ohsehun79 : **Sudah cepat 'kan update nya? Love balik deh. #digampar XD

**Seshikyuhana :** Wah ada KHS juga (read:KaihunShipper & KrisHunShipper). Eomma Sehun Kristal? Soalnya tinggal comot(?) saja waktu itu. Lagi pula nama Oh Soo Jung, terasa sangat pas. #slap XD

**Xxx :** Siwon sembuhnya? Tak lama lagi. Jadi ditunggu saja ne. :D

**Sehun Wind :** Ini sudah cepet 'kan? Yehet! *sodorin tissue*

**YoungChanBiased :** *Sodorin tissue lagi* semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu termehek-mehek ne. #digebukin rame"

**Izzy :** Sudah update cepat 'kan? :D

**Putri. KyusungKrishun :** Kris meski jahat tetap cool 'kan? XD Jahat-jahat begitu orangnya penyayang loh. :D

**Mamanyahunhan :** New comer! Welcome ne :D oh ya, dari pen name sepertinya HHS ya? Senangnya ternyata ada HHS yg mau baca FF KHS :D

**Big Thanks untuk para reviewers Chapter sebelumnya.** Saya tidak bisa membalas review semuanya. Jadi yg saya balas hanya reviewers di chapter 3. Tapi saya sungguh berterima kasih atas semangatnya. Tanpa kalian FF ini tidak ada artinya.

Untuk yg menunggu **Hen'nakanji**, semoga sabar menunggu. Saya akan melanjutkan FF itu setelah selesai mengetik chapter terakhir POL. Masih macet di 365 words T_T

Sepertinya chapter ini terlalu panjang. Karena netto isi chapter ini hampir 4rb Words minus balasan review serta cuap-cuap gaje ini. Semoga tidak membosankan. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Sehun!" jerit Jongin yang begitu terkejut melihat _namja_ yang begitu dikenalinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun-ah! Hei, sadarlah!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun namun Sehun masih tak mau membuka matanya.

Perasaan khawatir menyelimuti hati Jongin, ia begitu bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun terkunci disini dan siapa yang melakukannya.

Jongin menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Lagi pula rumah Sehun juga sangat sepi. _'Mungkin orang tua Sehun sedang keluar.'_ Batinnya.

Jongin sibuk memperhatikan wajah pucat Sehun yang seperti mayat jika saja ia tak melihat dada Sehun yang naik turun dengan pelan. Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika sebuah suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Hampir saja pegangan Jongin mengendur saat dirinya dikejutkan dengan sosok _namja_ jangkun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sa-saya—"

"Serahkan dia padaku." Potong _namja_ yang menghadang Jongin.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Jongin melangkah mundur saat _namja_ tinggi yang belum ia ketahui namanya tersebut melangkah maju.

"Kau tak berhak membawanya. Serahkan dia padaku." Ucapan dingin dan penuh nada perintah membuat Jongin bergidik. Belum lagi aura membunuh yang dikeluarkannya.

"An-anda siapanya Sehun?" tanya Jongin gugup, keringat dingin bahkan sudah menetes membasahi pipi Sehun yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Jarak yang semakin dekat membuat Kris —_namja_ tersebut— bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang telah menolong anaknya. _'Ternyata dia.'_

Kris masih sangat ingat _namja_ yang tadi sore mencium dahi anaknya. Kris berniat memukul _namja_ yang sudah berani menolong Sehun, namun ia urungkan begitu melihat wajah pucat anaknya.

"Aku daddy-nya."

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Kris hingga ia tak menyadari tubuh Sehun kini berpindah tangan ke _namja_ bertubuh tinggi di depannya.

Setelah Jongin perhatikan, memang _namja_ tinggi di hadapannya mempunyai sedikit kemiripan dengan Sehun, namun tetap saja Jongin merasa kesal saat Sehun terkunci di gudang hingga pingsan.

"Pergi dari sini, jika kau tak mau aku memanggil polisi karena seenaknya masuk rumah orang sembarangan." Jongin hendak bertanya tentang Sehun namun _namja_ yang mengaku ayah Sehun tersebut keburu pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan berat hati, Jongin akhirnya meninggalkan Mashion mewah Sehun. Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat tentang buku tugas Sehun. Jongin berlari menuju Kris yang hampir menutup pintu utama Manshion-nya.

"Tunggu!" kaki Kris terhenti saat mendorong pintu untuk menutupnya. Matanya menghunus tajam pada Jongin yang berdiri di depannya.

"Buku tugas Sehun, saya kemari hanya ingin mengembalikannya." Jongin meletakan buku tersebut diatas tubuh Sehun. Ia melangkah mundur dan membungkuk. Sebelum Jongin berpamitan pulang, Kris sudah terleih dahulu menutup pintunya kasar.

Blam

Hancur sudah rasa kasihan Kris pada Sehun saat melihat wajah pucat anaknya. Melihat Jongin yang sepertinya begitu akrab dengan Sehun melunturkan belas kasihannya. Amarah kembali menguasainya. Kris pandangi wajah Sehun yang terpejam setelah ia baringkan di ranjang.

'_Sepertinya hukuman yang ku berikan padamu kurang Wu Shi Xun.' _Kris keluar dari kamar Sehun dan bergegas mengambil sesuatu.

Byur

Kris menyiram wajah Sehun dengan segelas air kran. Sontak Sehun terkejut. "Sepertinya ini cara efektif untuk membangunkanmu." Ucapnya mencibir.

Sehun yang baru sadar hanya bisa memandang heran sekelilingnya, namun ia mensyukuri saat melihat kini ia berada di kamarnya.

"Cepat bangun! Buatkan aku makanan." Sehun memandang punggung daddy-nya keluar kamar. Ada perasaan senang saat menyadari daddy-nya lah yang membawanya kemari.

Sehun segera beranjak dari ranjang, ia memejamkan matanya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding saat rasa pusing di kepalanya belum hilang.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari ini Changmin berhasil mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat Kyuhyun bekerja setelah menginap semalan di apartemennya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah menolak, namun Siwon kembali menyuruhnya. Entah, rayuan apa yang diberikan Changmin pada Siwon hingga membuatnya mau membantunya.

Changmin sendiri tak pernah bisa melepas senyumannya sejak bangun pagi tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Jika disaat kau membuka mata, kau dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang sangat indah. Orang yang sangat kau kagumi menjadi pemandangan pertama yang tersapu oleh _onyx_nya.

"Kau akan pulang jam berapa nanti? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Sejak tadi ia ingin berteriak keluar dari mobil Changmin, namun ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk melompat saat Changmin mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kyuhyun tahu jika Changmin sengaja melakukannya. Maka sejak tadi iapun hanya diam dan tak pernah menanggapi celotehan Changmin.

"Tapi aku memaksa." Ucap Changmin seraya menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pintu gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun mengajar.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun turun dari mobil Changmin dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Sial!" teriak Changmin memukul setir mobilnya.

"Kau lihat saja Kyu, ini baru permulaan." Seringaian menghiasi wajah Changmin begitu mengingat keakraban dirinya dan Siwon.

.

Jongin kembali dilanda rasa khawatir saat tak mendapati Sehun disampingnya. Sehun tidak masuk.

Sudah hampir semalaman ia mikirkan keadaan Sehun. Jongin merangkaikan kepingan ingatan setiap pertanyaannya yang selalu diabaikan oleh Sehun. Luka dipunggung yang pernah dilihatnya, dia tinggal bersama siapa di Mashion sebesar itu, hingga luka lebam di kakinya saat Jongin tak sengaja melihatnya.

Sehun hanya bungkam waktu itu. Sekarang menjadi begitu jelas saat Jongin melihat kejadiaan kemarin. Meski sebagian pertanyaan masih saja belum terjawab, namun setidaknya dugaan Jongin selama ini ada benarnya.

Luka yang didapatkan Sehun adalah karena penyiksaan. Jongin sebenarnya masih ragu jika pelakunya adalah _namja_ tinggi kemarin yang mengaku sebagai ayah Sehun. Karena itu sangat tidak wajar jika ada orang tua bersikap kasar pada anaknya.

Jongin kembali teringat akan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan saat main bersama di Café. _"Kalian beruntung mempunyai appa seperti itu." _Sehun mengucapkannya sangat lirih bahkan Tao dan Lay saja tak mendengarnya. Namun berbeda dengannya yang selalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. Ia bisa mendengarnya karena waktu itu ia sama sekali tak beranjak sedikitpun mengamati Sehun.

_'Apa jangan-jangan selama ini luka yang di dapat Sehun bukan karena terjatuh tapi karena disiksa oleh ayahnya sendiri? Tidak! Aku harus mencari tahunya.'_

"Jongin-ssi, silahkan maju ke depan mengerjakan soal nomor 3!" suara Taeyeon-_saem_ sontak membuat Jongin tersadar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

'_Mati kau, Kim Jongin.' _Batin Jongin frustasi, ia terlalu memikirkan Sehun tanpa mempedulikan pelajarannya sedikitpun. Dan bisa dibayangkan apa hukuman yang akan Jongin terima jika tidak bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut. Meski guru cantiknya tersebut sangat lembut dan menyenangkan, namun soal pelajaran dia bisa menjadi iblis yang menyeramkan.

"Berdiri dengan satu kaki di depan dan angkat kedua tanganmu."

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari ini Sehun merasa lebih baik, setelah ia bisa beristirahat hampir dua jam begitu menyelesaikan perintah daddy-nya, Sehun langsung tertidur di meja makan saat ia tak tahan menahan rasa kantuknya setelah tertidur jam tiga dini hari akibat ulah sang ayah.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin masuk sekolah tadi, namun entah kenapa daddy-nya menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan halaman depan saat ia akan berangkat sekolah. Tak mau melawan, Sehunpun melepas tasnya dan segera mengganti seragamnya lalu segera mangambil sapu dan peralatan lainnya untuk membersihkan taman.

Sejak dulu, Kris dan Sehun hanya tinggal berdua. Sehunlah yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah selama Kris bekerja. Namun Sehun masih dibantu oleh _ahjumma_ Shin yang memang dipanggil Kris untuk membantu Sehun membersihkan rumah setiap 3 kali seminggu.

Waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 12.00 dan Sehun beranjak untuk makan siang. Ia tidak memasak hari ini karena daddy-nya berpesan tidak akan makan malam di rumah. Sehun tersenyum begitu membayangkan jika hari ini ada sesautu yang berubah dari daddy-nya. Biasanya setiap hari Sehun tak pernah absen menjadi objek hinaan, pukulan, ataupun berbagai hukuman lainnya. Namun hari ini daddy-nya terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Kris sendiri juga tak mau merusak _mood_-nya dengan menghabiskan banyak energi untuk memarahi Sehun. Ia ada _meeting_ penting sore nanti. Jadi ia harus menjaga _mood_-nya baik-baik jika tak mau merugikan perusahaannya sendiri. Apalagi jika semua itu hanya disebabkan oleh anak sialan itu —Sehun.

Sehun hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera beranjak dan membuka pintu Manshion nya.

"Jongin?" Sehun cukup terkejut saat Jongin berdiri di depan pintu sambil menenteng tas plastik yang Sehun yakini berisi makanan.

"Aku ingin makan siang denganmu sekaligus memberitahumu tugas hari ini." Tanpa permisi, Jongin menyerobot masuk. Sehun menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku Jongin, namun ia cukup senang akan kehadiran Jongin. Setidaknya ia tak perlu repot menghubunginya untuk bertanya apa ada PR atau tidak hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku menemukanmu terkunci di tempat yang kuyakin itu pasti gudang. Bagaimana bisa kau terkunci disana?"

DEG

Sehun hampir saja tersandung kaki meja begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Ak-aku— bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sehun kembali.

"Karena aku yang menemukanmu kemarin." Ucap Jongin memandang intens Sehun. Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika Jongin yang menemukannya kemarin, otomatis Jongin sudah bertemu dengan daddy-nya. Karena Jongin tidak mungkin tahu kamar Sehun dan membawanya kesana.

"Apa kau bertemu daddy-ku?"

DEG

Jantung Sehun terhenti seperkian detik melihat anggukan Jongin. Jadi apakah Jongin sudah mengetahui jika selama ini yang menyiksa dirinya adalah ayahnya sendiri? Apakah Jongin benar-benar telah mengetahui semua rahasianya kali ini? Rahasia yang selalu ia jaga dari semua teman-temannya.

Seperti bisa membawa raut ketegangan di wajah Sehun, Jongin memilih untuk sibuk membuka makanan yang tadi dibelinya.

"Ayo kita makan." Ucapnya mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi aku sudah makan." Jongin mendengus—kesal—mendengar jawaban Sehun. Baiklah sepertinya cara Jongin tidak akan mempan.

"Apa kau takut ayahmu tahu aku kemari?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ti-tidak bu-bukan be-begitu."

"Kau ingin aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum ayahmu tahu 'kan?"

Sehun menggeleng, namun perkataan Jongin ada benarnya. Ia ingin Jongin segera pergi darisini karena ia tak tahu bagaimana bersikap pada Jongin setelah mengetahui kejadian semalam.

"Jo-Jongin sebe—"

"Ayahmu 'kan yang melakukan semuanya?" Potong Jongin.

Mata sipit Sehun membulat sempurna. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin kali ini. Selain ia tak pandai berbohong, ia juga tak mau salah bicara nantinya hingga membuat semuanya terungkap. Jadi Sehun lebih memilih untuk diam. Diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Kali ini dugaannya benar. Sejak tadi Jongin bisa membaca ekspresi ketakutan Sehun begitu ia menyebut ayahnya. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Mungkin jika ia tahu kebenarannya kemarin, Jongin tak akan menyerahkan Sehun padanya dan lebih memilih membawa Sehun pergi dari penyiksa yang berkedok di balik _title_ ayah.

"Kau seharusnya melaporkannya. Ini sudah diluar kewajaran." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Sehun. Ia ingin menenangkan tubuh Sehun yang kini nampak menegang.

"Dia daddy kandungku." Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mengingat itu.

"Tapi seorang ayah tidak akan menyiksa anak kandungnya dan memperlakukannya seperti binatang." Geram Jongin. Ia masih bersuara tenang namun penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih dagu Sehun dan membuat Sehun manatapnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk melaporkannya."

Plak

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin kasar. "TIDAK! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN MELAPORKANNYA. DIA AYAHKU DAN AKU TAK MASALAH DENGAN SIKAP KASARNYA KEPADAKU." Teriak Sehun dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sehun tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mampu melaporkan daddy-nya. Baginya Kris adalah satu-satunya harta dalam dirinya yang tak ternilai harganya. Kris adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi jawaban kenapa ia masih ada disini. Di rumah yang penuh neraka yang begitu menyesakan baginya.

Kris. Orang tua dan orang yang memiliki hubungan darah satu-satunya di Korea. Ia tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang membuatnya terlahir ke dunia ini. Ia tak mau daddy-nya pergi ke surga dan menyusul mommy-nya yang bahkan belum sempat ia lihat wajahnya saat ia terlahir ke dunia.

Grep

Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Cukup erat hingga suara isakan Sehun semakin pelan untuk terdengar. Jongin tak kuat melihat Sehun yang begitu rapuh seperti sekarang. Jongin tak mau melihat air mata Sehun yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Jika ia tak bisa membantu Sehun dan melindunginya dari kekejaman ayahnya sendiri. Maka Jongin hanya bisa menjadi sandaran saat tubuh kurus Sehun goyah dan memerlukan pijakan seperti saat ini.

"Jangan menangis. Aku janji akan membantu sebisaku. Aku perjanji." Jongin mengusap surai halus Sehun dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan kedua tangan Sehun melingkar dipunggungnya —membalas pelukannya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun terburu-buru pulang karena keributannya dengan Changmin saat perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun jadi terlambat membawakan Siwon makan siang. _Ahjumma_ Lee sedang merawat suaminya yang sakit saat ini, sehingga dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon sendirian tanpa ada yang menjaganya sama sekali.

Brakk

"Siwon _hyung_! Lihatlah aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Kyuhyun berlari menelusuri setiap apartemennya. Apartemennya nampak sepi, bahkan mainan-mainan Siwon yang selalu berantakan di lantai kini tak ada sama sekali.

"Siwon _hyung_! Dimana kau?" Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari Siwon. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir begitu membayangkan jika Siwon keluar sendirian.

Kyuhyun memang sengaja meninggalkan kuncinya melekat di gagang pintu agar Siwon bisa keluar untuk bermain dengan anak-anak kecil tetangganya supaya ia tidak bosan. Lagi pula Siwon juga berjanji tidak akan keluar melebihi halaman depan apartemennya.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri begitu menyadari kebodohannya yang percaya begitu saja pada Siwon. Bagaimanapun pikiran Siwon saat ini seperti anak kecil, mereka akan keluar dan mencari tempat yang menyenangkan untuk bermain dikala bosan.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar. Ia berhenti dan selalu bertanya pada setiap orang yang bersimpangan dengannya. "_Ahjussi_, apa anda melihat Siwon?" _ahjussi_ tersebut menggeleng. Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk berterima kasih dan segera melanjutkan pencariannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Siwon. Ia mungkin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menjaga Siwon dengan baik.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat-tempat yang sangat suka dikunjungi anak-anak untuk bermain dan salah satunya adalah taman. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang aneh saat ini. Ia berjalan dengan wajah panik serta ketakutan yang mendalam.

Kyuhyun berhanti berlari saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang sungguh tak wajar. Siwon duduk di bangku taman dengan seseorang yang sangat dihindarkannya dari sang kekasih. Kyuhyunpun segera berlari mendekati mereka.

Pluk

Mata Siwon membulat begitu pula seseorang yang duduk disampingnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menampik kue yang akan dimakan oleh Siwon.

"Kyu _hyung_, kuenya—" Siwon tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyeramkan baginya. Mata Kyuhyun menghunus tajam melihat seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, kedua tangannya terkepal seolah menahan kesal.

Baru kali ini Siwon melihat Kyuhyun marah. Karena tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah, Siwon berniat untuk mengambil kue lainnya yang ada di sampingnya.

"JANGAN MAKAN KUE ITU." Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Siwon yang akan mengambil kue lainnya. Siwon sangat terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya.

"Mau apa anda kesini? Dan apa maksud anda memberikan Siwon kue ini. Jangan bilang anda akan menyingkirkan Siwon dari sisiku dengan kue itu." Pertanyaan yang sederhana namun penuh penekanan dan mempunyai arti yang begitu dalam terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Orang tersebut berdiri, hendak meraih pundak Kyuhyun. "Kyu—"

"Jangan mendekat." Potong Kyuhyun. Ia menarik Siwon ke belakang tubuhnya dan menatap tajam lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun sudah terlalu kecewa. Ia membenci setiap kelakuan orang yang berdiri di depannya pada Siwon dulu. Kyuhyun sangat mengingat dengan betul setiap penolakan serta tindakan yang dilakukan orang itu pada Siwon dan dirinya agar terpisah. Namun Kyuhyun tak bisa membenci orang itu, ia hanya membenci sikapnya dan bukan dirinya. Karena ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Kyu, _appa_ hanya—"

"Diam! Anda tidak perlu menemui kami lagi. Bukankah anda dulu pernah bilang _'Jangan pernah menampakan wajahmu lagi di depanku'_ apa anda lupa pernah mengatakan itu?"

"_Mianhae_."

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis melihat _appa_-nya yang terdiam. Rasa kesalnya saat dirinya diusir dari rumah, saat _appa_-nya menampar Siwonnya, bahkan menyuruh orang untuk menyelakainya. Apakah semua kesalahannya itu hanya cukup dengan kata maaf? Bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengemis dan bersujud di depan kakinya untuk menolong perusahaan Siwon, _appa_-nya justru mendorong tubuhnya dan menghina kekasihnya dengan kata-kata yang teramat menyakitkan.

"Maaf saya harus pergi. Dan jangan ganggu kami lagi."

Kyuhyun menyeret Siwon menjauh dari ayahnya. Siwon sebenarnya bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan kenapa ia bisa memarahi _ahjussi_ yang sudah berbaik hati padanya membelikan kue.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ kuenya." Ucap Siwon lirih mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"…" Siwon semakin bingung saat Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun _hyung_ memarahi _ahjussi_ tadi. _Ahjussi_ tadi sangat baik, dia mau bermain bersama Siwon saat teman-teman menghindari Siwon. _Ahjussi_ juga membelikan kue untuk Siwon." Celoteh Siwon tanpa tahu situasi. Ia tak merasakan jika sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya, apalagi ia hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia melihat ayahnya bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali. Cukup takdir membuat Siwonnya seperti ini. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak meminta lebih pada Tuhan, asalkan Siwon berada di sampingnya. Itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiannya yang sangat tak ternilai baginya.

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hiks—hiks—" ia terisak. Ia sangat menyesali kata-katanya pada sang ayah. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjauhkan Siwon dari ayahnya.

Siwon terkejut saat mendengar Kyuhyun _hyung_nya menangis. Ia pun ikut berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambutnya. "Kyuhyun _hyung_ lelah?" tanyanya polos. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia sebenarnya malu memperlihatkan air matanya pada Siwon, oleh karena itu ia menutupinya.

Siwon sendiri bertanya seperti itu karena teringat kejadian dulu. Kyuhyun pernah menangis dan itu sangat membuatnya khawatir. Saat Siwon bertanya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab jika ia lelah maka ia akan menangis. Karena air mata akan membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Siwon pun mengangguk mengerti, jadi saat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini. Siwon hanya berpikir jika saat ini Kyuhyun _hyung_nya sedang lelah.

Siwon membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Naiklah ke punggung Siwon_ie_, Siwon_ie_ tak mau Kyuhyun _hyung_ sakit." Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Siwon.

Menyadari Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, Siwonpun bermaksud menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan melingkarkannya di lehernya, lalu kedua tangannya menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, ia tak mampu bersuara. Karena jika ia bersuara, ia takut tangisnya akan kembali pecah melihat perhatian Siwon yang begitu besar padanya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ harus bilang Siwon_ie_ jika Kyuhyun lelah. Siwon_ie_ bisa menggendong Kyuhyun _hyung_. Karena Siwon_ie_ adalah _namja_ yang kuat." Celetuknya polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Semua yang diajarkan dirinya pada Siwon memang sangat melekat di otaknya. Namun lihatlah sekarang, ia melarang seorang _namja_ menangis namun dirinyalah yang kini menangis.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu kokoh yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia begitu merindukan _moment_ seperti ini saat bersama Siwon. Tubuh kekar inilah yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan selalu berhasil menenangkan dirinya saat berbagai masalah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ mendengar Siwonie?"

"Hn." Kyuhyun terlalu menikmati _moment_ seperti ini, hingga ia menginginkan posisi seperti ini untuk selamanya. Dimana ia bisa merengkuh tubuh kekar tersebut lebih lama.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ mengantuk?" Siwon tersenyum saat merasakan kepala Kyuhyun tak bergerak di pundaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk tak kembali bersuara karena tak ingin menganggu Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Ia terus melangkah menuju apartemen mereka yang memang tak begitu jauh dari taman.

'_Saranghae Siwon hyung. Jangan pernah kau berani untuk meninggalkanku.'_ Batin Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah berkeliling mencari Siwon. Bukan hanya fisik namun mentalnya juga terasa amat lelah. Membayangkan ayahnya memisahkan Siwon darinya benar-benar seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dan kali ini biarkan ia istirahat sejenak. Melepaskan pikiran _negative_ yang selalu menghantui kepalanya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"_Saranghae_ Oh Sehun." Sehun membeku mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, seakan tak ada otot yang bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

Seharusnya Sehun menyuruh Jongin pulang sejak tadi, sehingga ia tak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata seperti ini. Namun Jongin terlalu keras kepala, dan sekarang ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"_Saranghae_ Oh Sehun." Jongin kembali mengulangi ucapannya. Ia meraih kedua bahu Sehun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin memandang wajah Sehun lebih dekat agar bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Jo-Jongin ak-aku—" Sehun mendundukan kepalanya, tak sanggup melihat wajah Jongin yang seakan memohon untuknya. Ia akui jika saat bersama Jongin, ia benar-benar merasa sangat senang hingga melupakan masalahnya. Namun kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya seperti ada yang kurang. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan perasaannya sekarang.

"Mi-mian—mmphh—" Jongin menyumpal bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya saat menyadari kata apa yang akan diucapkan Sehun selanjutnya.

Jongin tak mampu menerimanya. Ia tak bisa menerima penolakan Sehun karena ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam jurang cintanya pada Sehun. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menerima jika Sehun menolaknya. Jongin terlalu mencintainya. Apa ini karma? Jongin pada awalnya membenci Sehun, dan lihatlah sekarang. Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun hingga dadanya nyeri saat mendengar kata yang akan diucapnya Sehun untuknya.

Bruk

Ciuman mereka terlepas saat mendengar sebuah benda seperti terjatuh. Saat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, saat itu pula tubuh mereka berubah menjadi sangat tegang seolah kalian telah melihat dewa kematian yang bersiap mencabut nyawa kalian saat ini juga.

"Daddy."

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Siwon Day <strong>—Mianhae telat— *bow*

Big Thanks untuk semua yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Meski saya sedikit ragu apakah masih ada yang menunggu atau tidak.

9 April 2014 — Untuk yang sudah mendapatkan KTP, jangan lupa memberikan suara anda hari ini. Satu suara sangat penting untuk kemajuan Indonesia. It's my first time. So, are you too?


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kris membanting tubuh Sehun setelah menyeret Sehun ke kamarnya. Ia sudah menghadiahi bogem mentah pada Jongin yang sudah berani mencium anaknya. Ia juga berhasil mengusir bocah itu dari Manshion mewahnya tanpa peri kemanusiaan. Dan kini saatnya Kris menghukum sang anak tercinta.

Duak

Pelipis Sehun terantuk pinggiran ranjang. Untuk seperkian detik Sehun merasa kepalanya seperti berputar namun apa yang dirasakannya menghilang saat tamparan keras Kris membuatnya terselungkup di lantai.

Plak

"Kau sudah berani menjual dirimu eoh? Berani bermesraan saat aku tidak ada di rumah. _Bitch_!" Kris menjambak rambut Sehun hingga mendongak menatapnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu menjual diri, Ha?" bentak Kris tepat di depan wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan wajahnya.

"Daddy… Sehun ti-tidak akh!" tarikan di rambut Sehun semakin menguat hingga kedua tangan Sehun kini mencoba memegangi rambutnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Ha? Kau menyesal aku memergoki kalian? Kau ingin aku pulang lebih malam agar bisa lebih lama bermesraan? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah berciuman, Hm?"

"Akh!" Sehun tak mampu menjawabnya, kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing saat ini, bahkan Sehun merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"JAWAB AKU SEHUN!" tubuh Sehun semakin bergetar saat Kris menariknya ke atas ranjang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya? Bermesraan? Berciuman? Lalu bercinta begitu?" Kris menindih tubuh Sehun dengan salah satu tangan menggengam pergelangan kedua tangan Sehun.

Sehun samakin dibuat takut saat wajah daddy nya semakin dekat. Sehun berusaha berontak, namun kekuatannya tak mampu mengalahkan kekuatan ayahnya.

Kris mencibir saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang berontak di bawahnya. Amarahnya kembali memuncak saat ia mengingat Sehun yang bahkan tak berontak menerima ciuman temannya.

'_Jadi begitu maumu?'_ Kris menyeringai saat melihat Sehun menoleh ke arah lain begitu ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

'_Bahkan kau tak mau melihat wajahku._' Batin Kris kesal.

"Baiklah! Jika kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan lebih keras menghukummu kali ini."

"Akh—" Sehun menjerit saat merasakan sebuah gigitan di lehernya. Sehun kembali berontak dan menendang perut Kris hingga terjungkal.

"Kau!" Kris bangun dari terjatuhnya dengan amarah yang semakin mendidih. Kris melepas dasinya. Ia mengikat kedua tangan Sehun dengan sangat kencang.

"Daddy akhh—" Tubuh Sehun dihempaskan ke ranjang kembali.

"Kau mau merasakannya 'kan? Maka aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara bercinta yang benar."

Kris menyobek baju Sehun dan melemparkannya asal, lalu ia beralih pada celana selutut Sehun dan _underwear_ nya. Kris benar-benar menelanjangi anaknya kali ini.

"Daddy ja-jangan." Sehun mencoba untuk bangun namun Kris sudah lebih dulu menindihnya. Satu tangannya menahan tubuh Sehun dengan tangan lainnya mencoba membuka celananya sendiri.

"Kau tenang saja anakku tersayang. Kali ini daddy benar-benar akan memuaskanmu."

Jlep

Mata Sehun membulat saat Kris memasukan miliknya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun bahkan kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

"Hisap!" bentak Kris.

"Mmmnn—" Sehun menggeleng. Kris semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga ujung miliknya tepat mengenai tenggorokan Sehun.

"Uhuk—" Sehun tersedak. Kris yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran meremas milik Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Aku akan semakin menyiksamu jika kau tak menuruti perintahku." Desis Kris tepat di telinga Sehun. Sehun akhirnya mengalah, ia melumat milik ayahnya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan menghisapnya.

"Ne terus begitu. Ini sungguh nikmat." Rancau Kris saat merasakan kenikmatan pada miliknya. Sehun yang merasa sesuatu yang berada di dalam mulutnya mulai membesar, segera melepaskan kulumannya. Sedangkan Kris yang hampir mencapai puncaknya harus menelan kekecewaan saat Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya.

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Kris menampar Sehun hingga membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah. Kris kembali memaksa masuk miliknya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Ia menahan kepala Sehun yang terus bergerak agar bisa memasukan miliknya kembali.

"Hisap!" bentak Kris dan menjambak rambut anaknya. Sehun dengan terpaksa menghisap kembali milik ayahnya. Menghisapnya semakin kencang saat Kris menarik rambutnya.

"Akhh—" Kris mengerang begitu mencapai puncaknya.

"Telan! Jangan sampai tersisa. Jika tidak—" Kris meremas kesejatian Sehun dengan kuat. Desahan atau lebih tepatnya erangan kesakitan Sehun tertahan saat harus menelan sperma Kris yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Kris mengambil sesuatu dari loker meja nakasnya. Ia menyeringai melihat Sehun yang menatapnya penuh ketakutan. Kris menduduki paha Sehun dan melakukan 'sesuatu' pada milik anaknya.

"Daddy ap-apa yang kau lakukan. Aku mohon lepaskan." Kris tak mempedulikan erangan Sehun. Kris memasukan _cock ring_ pada kejantanan anaknya.

"Akhh—daddy lepaskan itu dari sana—aku mohon." Kris tersenyum semakin lebar dan kembali pada rencana awalnya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun sama sekali.

Kris mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun dan mulai mengarahkan miliknya tepat di depan pintu lubang anaknya yang memerah. Entah setan apa yang membuat Kris menjadi kalab seperti ini, namun pikirannya tidak bisa diajak untuk toleransi jika _namja_ yang akan digagahinya adalah anaknya sendiri. Ia tak peduli. Saat ini nafsu benar-benar telah merebut semua pikiran sehatnya.

"Aku akan menunjukanmu dinama surga dunia itu terletak." Krispun memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang Sehun dengan sekali hentakan.

"Akhh—" Sehun menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa begitu merasakan lubangnya dipaksa melebar dengan paksa. Kris tak menghiraukan jerit kesakitan Sehun karena lubangnya dibobol tanpa penetrasi terlebih dahulu.

Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati dinding _rectum_ Sehun yang sempit tersebut menelan dan memijat miliknya. Ia tak menyangka jika lubang pria akan senikmat ini. Karena selama ini Kris hanya melakukannya dengan seorang wanita.

"Daddy hiks—berhenti—hiks—" seakan tuli dengan isakan Sehun, Kris memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Menyodok lubang anaknya guna mencari _sweetspot_ nya. Ia tak mempedulikan darah mengalir dari lubang anaknya yang ia masuki dengan paksa.

Kedua tangan Sehun mencoba untuk lepas, namun sayang itu hanya sia-sia saja karena ikatan Kris sangat kuat. Bahkan itu akan semakin membuat rasa sakit pada area tubuhnya yang lain.

"Ahh—sempit—" Kris terus menyodok lubang Sehun. Kenikmatan benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Bahkan tangisan Sehun bagaikan alunan indah yang mengiri desahannya saat lubang sempit anaknya benar-benar memanjakan miliknya.

Sehun yang awalnya merasa begitu merasa kesakitan saat milik ayahnya membobol paksa lubangnya, kini semuanya berubah. Rasa sakit tersebut berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Kenikmatan yang belum pernah sekalipun dirasakan olehnya. Sehun bahkan kini tak mampu membedakan mana rasa sakit dan mana rasa nikmat itu. Ketika milik ayahnya berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya, ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat. Ia pun mendesah, tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong jika saat ini dirinya benar-benar menikmati perlakuan Kris pada tubuhnya.

"Ahh—dad—ddy—" erangan kesakitan kini berubah menjadi desahan. Bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa seperti dikoyak, karena Kris menyodok lubangnya semakin brutal. Namun itu semakin membuat libidonya meninggi, bagian belakang tubuhnya benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya saat milik ayahnya berhasil menumbuknya dengan keras, berbanding terbalik dengan bagian depannya. Milik Sehun kini tersiksa karena benda terkutuk yang dipasang oleh ayahnya.

Sehun ingin mengeluarkan klimaksnya, namun sesuatu menghalangi puncak kenikmatannya. _Cock Ring_ sialan itu menutupi saluran Sehun agar ia tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya

Krekk

Krekk

Kris terus saja menyodok lubang Sehun tanpa henti, bahkan derit ranjangpun mengiringi setiap hentakan tubuhnya kini.

"Ahh—daddy—lepas—akhh—" Kris tak mempedulikan rancauan Sehun untuk melepas _cock ring_ pada miliknya. Kris terlalu sibuk mengejar surganya. Ia sebentar lagi akan klimaks, dan tentu saja ia tak mau kegiatannya diganggu oleh anaknya.

"Akhh—" Kris dan Sehun menjerit bersamaan saat dunia putih telah berhasil mereka raih. Namun tidak dengan Sehun, klimaks kering yang di dapatnya benar-benar membuatnya kesakitan. Tangannya berusaha melepas ikatannya, ia sudah tak tahan, bahkan rasa sakitnya lebih parah saat ayahnya membobol lubangnya tanpa pemanasan.

"Daddy—hah—lehh—pas—" nafas Sehun memburu, dadanya naik turun secara tak beraturan. Kris yang melihatnya semakin dibutakan oleh nafsu. Sehun tak mengerti jika saat ini, monster dalam diri Kris benar-benar terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Kris sendiri karena terlalu menikmati kegiatannya hingga ia melupakan sisi tubuh lain yang belum terjamah olehnya. Sesuatu yang tengah menegang yang ada di dada Sehun —nipple— yang benar-benar membuat nafsu birahi seorang Kris Wu semakin memuncak hanya dengan melihatnya. Kris menjilat bibirnya sebelum memulai permainan yang sesungguhnya.

"Permainan baru dimulai Sehunnie."

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari ini Siwon dipaksa untuk menangis kembali saat ia melihat tubuh tergeletak Kyuhyun di kamar mandi. Siwon yang begitu takut terjadi sesuatu pada seseorang yang sudah dia anggap _hyung_ kesayangnya pun segera berlari meminta tolong pada penghuni apartemen lainnya.

"_Ahjussi_ Kyuhyun _hyung—_tolong Siwonie…" Entah sudah berapa kali ia memohon pada setiap penghuni apartemen untuk menolongnya. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengikutinya saat Siwon mengajaknya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Siwon sangat panik. Ia berlari sambil mengnangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Namun sikapnya yang demikian tak membuat semua orang iba. Justru ejekan, hinaan, serta tatapan jijik yang didapatnya.

Beruntung saat itu Siwon bertemu dengan _ahjumma_ Lee yang baru pulang dari mini market. Ia langsung saja berlari mengikuti Siwon saat Siwon menangis sambil berlari menghampirinya.

_Ahjumma_ Lee tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Siwon karena Siwon berbicara sambil terisak. Namun ia menurut saja saat Siwon menyeretnya menuju ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Astaga Kyunie!" jerit _ahjumma_ Lee panik. Ia memerintah Siwon untuk mengangkat tubuh pucat tersebut dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

_Ahjumma_ Lee segera berlari menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengompres dahi Kyuhyun. Siwon masih terdiam di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Ia sejak tadi tak berhenti menangis. Siwon begitu takut jika Kyuhyun _hyung_nya tak akan bangun lagi.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ bangunlah—hiks—Siwonie janji tidak akan nakal—hiks—Siwonie tidak akan merebut mainan lagi—Siwonie tidak hiks—" _Ahjumma_ Lee tertegun melihatnya. Air mata tanpa sengaja mengalir dan membahasi kedua pipinya. Ia tahu bahkan ia sangat tahu masalah apa yang menimpa Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu lelah karena tak sanggup menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia dipaksa menghidupi dirinya dan juga Siwon. Belum lagi rasa takutnya akan kehilangannya Siwon.

"Siwon tidak boleh menangis, nanti Kyuhyun _hyung_ sedih." _Ahjumma_ Lee mengusap pucuk kepala Siwon yang terduduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ akan bangun kan _ahjumma_?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Kyuhyun _hyung_ pasti akan bangun. Jadi hapus air mata Siwonie sebelum Kyuhyun _hyung_ sedih karena melihatnya." Dan seperti anak kecil, Siwon lantas menghapus bekas air matanya dengan baju yang dipakainya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_, lihatlah Siwonie sudah tidak menangis. Jadi cepatlah Kyuhyun _hyung_ bangun." _Ahjumma_ Lee mendongakan kepalanya, menahan air matanya akan tumpah detik itu juga, ia sungguh tak bisa mengerti kenapa orang sebaik Kyuhyun harus menerima cobaan seberat ini, bahkan ia sangat kagum pada Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mengeluh sekalipun saat menghadapi kenakalan Siwon, hinaan dari penghuni apartemen lainnya serta kehidupan ekonominya yang sulit.

_Ahjumma_ Lee bergegas menghapus air matanya kasar saat tak berhasil membendung air matanya, ia lalu membalik kain kompresan di dahi Kyuhyun sebelum beralih menatap Siwon.

"Siwonie disini saja ne, _ahjumma_ mau membeli obat untuk Kyuhyun _hyung_ dan Siwonie harus berjanji untuk menjaga Kyuhyun _hyung_ selama _ahjumma_ pergi." _Ahjumma_ Lee menatap dalam-dalam mata Siwon. Kentara sekali jika di mata tersebut tersirat rasa cinta dan ketakutan yang teramat besar.

"Siwonie janji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun _hyung_." _Ahjumma_ Lee tersenyum. Ia menundukan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Siwon.

'_Kau benar-benar anak yang baik, nak. Sungguh malang nasibmu. Semoga Tuhan membawamu kembali seperti dulu.'_ Batinnya sebelum pergi membeli obat penurun panas untuk Kyuhyun.

Siwon masih setia berada di samping Kyuhyun saat _ahjumma_ Lee kembali dan selesai meminumkan obat pada Kyuhyun sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang, karena ia harus mengurus suaminya yang lagi-lagi mabuk-mabukan kembali.

Punggung Siwon sudah terasa kaku, ia sudah tidak kuat terduduk untuk menunggu Kyuhyun bangun. Siwon akhirnya memilih tidur di samping Kyuhyun. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun agar bisa melihat orang yang sangat disayanginya tersebut terbangun.

"_Ahjumma_ Lee bilang, Kyuhyun _hyung_ akan bangun satu jam lagi. Siwonie akan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun _hyung_ bangun." Ucapnya yang entah pada siapa. Salah satu tangannya membenarkan poni Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Hnn—ti-tidak—Si-siwon hyung—" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merintih dalam tidurnya. Siwon menjadi panik kembali. Ia berpikir mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun _hyung_nya sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

Mengingat tentang mimpi buruk, membuat Siwon teringat Changmin mencium Kyuhyun saat tertidur. Siwonpun berinisiatif mencium Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruknya.

'_Siwonie harus mencium Kyu hyung seperti Changmin hyung.'_

Siwon mendekatkan parasnya, ia sedikit merasa aneh saat mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Siwon tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Namun otaknya terus memerintah untuk mencium Kyuhyun segera, agar mimpi buruk Kyuhyun _hyung_nya menghilang sama seperti yang pernah Changmin katakan kepadanya.

_Kiss_

Siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya, ia hampir saja segera melepas tautan bibirnya saat merasakan panas menjalarinya. Panas Kyuhyun memang belum turun, karena efek dari obat yang diminumkan _ahjumma_ Lee baru bereaksi beberapa jam ke depan.

Rasa manis, lembut dan kenyal pada bibir Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya. Siwonpun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas ciumannya. Dirinya seperti ketagihan saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang manis serta hangat —efek deman— secara bersamaan.

'_Bibir Kyuhyun hyung seperti permen.'_ Batinnya. Iapun menjilati bibir Kyuhyun layaknya menjilati permen.

'_Manis!'_ Siwon yang terbuai akan kenikmatan rasa bibir Kyuhyunpun membuatnya tak sengaja untuk melumat bibir plum tersebut bahkan ia tanpa sadar menindih tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang.

Merasakan beban berat menimpa tubuhnya serta sesuatu yang menjilati bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Mmpp—" Kyuhyun mendesah saat benda lembut terus melumat dan menjilati bibirnya. Mata Kyuhyun memburam, namun lama kelamaan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas 'sesuatu' yang menimpa tubuhnya kini.

DEG

_Onyx_ Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat ia menyadari tubuh Siwon berada di atas tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, Siwon kini melumat bibirnya tanpa menyadari jika dirinya sudah tersadar.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk melepaskan lumatannya. Mengetahui Kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun, Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Yeyy, Kyuhyun _hyung_ bangun." Teriaknya senang.

"Siwon _hyung_ se—sak." Mendengar itu Siwon langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia segera bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan meloncat-loncat senang di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, meski ia sendiri bingung apa yang dilakukan Siwon pada dirinya tadi. _'Apa Siwon hyung sudah mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya?'_

Siwon menghentikan teriakannya saat mendengar suara lemah Kyuhyun. "Tadi apa yang Siwonie lakukan?"

Siwon nampak berpikir. Memang apa yang ia lakukan? Namun Siwon segera mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya.

"Siwonie mencium bibir Kyu _hyung_ agar Kyuhyun _hyung_ tidak mimpi buruk!?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengajarkan Siwon seperti itu.

"Siwonie tahu darimana hal seperti itu?"

"Dari Changmin _hyung_." Entah kini Kyuhyun harus marah atau justru berterima kasih pada Changmin. Ia ingin marah karena Changmin sudah mengotori otak polos Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun juga merasa senang saat Siwon menciumnya seperti dulu. Saat Siwon menciumnya sebagai seorang kekasih hatinya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sehun menangis sambil memeluk selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Entah berakhir jam berapa saat kegiatan hina dirinya dengan sang ayah terjadi. Sehun tidak tahu, karena ia sudah lebih dulu pingsan saat merasakan klimaks keringnya yang ke tiga.

Tubuh Sehun seperti remuk terutama di bagian belakangnya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat banyak sekali sperma dan bercak darah yang ia duga miliknya.

Daddy nya mungkin sudah pergi ke kantor saat ini, karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.00 AM. Bahkan hari ini Sehun terpaksa harus membolos kembali.

Ia mengusap air matanya kasar dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Kegiatan kotor ini seharusnya tak pernah terjadi. Bagaimanapun ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar yang diperbuat dirinya bersama sang ayah.

"_Eomma_ mianhae hiks—" Sehun kembali terisak saat mengingat _eomma_ nya. _Eomma_ yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya. Mungkin jika saat ini _eomma_ nya masih hidup. Ia merasa begitu malu serta hina untuk menemuinya.

Sementara di sebuah Café elit nampak dua orang _namja_ yang berbeda usia cukup jauh tengah menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Sepertinya _namja_ yang lebih muda masih mencari kata-kata yang tepat sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya kali ini.

"Jadi?" _namja_ yang lebih tua memecah kesunyian, ia sudah bosan menunggu. Karena waktunya terlalu berharga untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"Maafkan saya _ahjussi_, namun ini tentang Kyuhyun." _Namja_ yang lebih muda menjawab setelah meletakan kopinya di meja.

"Jangan berbasa-basi Shim Changmin. Ucapkan saja apa maksudmu menyuruhku kemari!" _namja_ yang dipanggil Shim Changmin tersebut menarik nafasnya, seakan-akan ia akan bercerita cukup panjang.

"Kehidupan Kyuhyun benar-benar jauh dari kata baik _ahjussi_. Saya hanya ingin membantu anak anda terlepas dari _namja_ gangguan mental tersebut. Saya sangat mencintai anak anda, _ahjussi_."

Mr. Cho sangat kenal siapa Shim Changmin yang duduk di depannya kini. Ia sudah cukup tahu kisah percintaan anaknya yang diperebutkan oleh dua CEO dari keluarga Choi dan Shim. Mr. Cho memang tak begitu mencampuri kisah percintaan anaknya, karena melihat dari status keluarga mereka saja sudah membuat lega. Setidaknya anak semata wayangnya bisa bahagia dan hidup tenang tanpa kekurangan nantinya.

Namun sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya saat perusahaan Choi bangkrut. Anaknya yang sudah cinta mati pada CEO muda Choi's Group tidak mau menuruti permintaannya untuk berpisah darinya. Hingga membuat ia hilang kendali dan harus merelakan kepergiaan anaknya dengan _namja_ yang depresi serta sudah tak memiliki apa-apa.

Mr. Cho tahu akan kehidupan anaknya kini, meski ia belum bisa memaafkan anaknya yang lebih memilih Siwon dari pada dirinya —ayah kandungnya sendiri. Namun Mr. Cho tetap mengawasi perkembangan anaknya. Meski sekarang ia hanya bisa menontonya saja hingga anaknya tersadar dan mau kembali kepadanya.

Dan saat ini, dengan tiba-tiba _namja_ yang mengejar anaknya meminta bantuan kepadanya. Ia ingin membantunya agar Kyuhyun nya bisa terbebas dari _namja_ depresi yang begitu dicintainya. Namun ia tak akan membuka tangan begitu saja, ia sangat tahu jika ada sesuatu yang mungkin belum dikatakan oleh Changmin kepadanya.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Mr. Cho dengan nada dingin dan tegas.

"Aku mau _ahjussi_ membantuku merebut Kyuhyun dari Siwon."

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Jongin benar-benar dibuat gila oleh _namja_ bermarga 'Oh' tersebut, atau sebaiknya saat ini Jongin harus terbiasa memanggilnya Wu Sehun.

Jongin merasa sangat malas pulang ke rumah begitu pelajaran di sekolah berakhir. Ia tak mengikuti ajakan Lay dan Tao untuk bermain ke _Mall_. Ia lebih memilih ke _game center_ dan bermain sendirian disana.

Jongin keluar dari _game center_ saat melihat jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Ia tak mau membuat pamannya yang kini tinggal bersamanya khawatir, maka ia memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang.

Jongin dan Luna memang tinggal bersama pamannya karena kedua orang tuanya mengurus bisnis di Jepang sedangkan kakaknya mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke China.

"Lebih baik aku cari makan malam dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah." Jongin mengendarai motor _sport_ nya dalam kecepatan 40km/jam. Kedua matanya sesekali melihat ke samping guna menemukan tempat makan atau resto yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Tu-tunggu itu bukannya?" Jongin melajukan sedikit lebih cepat sepeda motornya, saat matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar di seberang jalan.

Setelah berhenti dan memarkir motornya, Jongin menghampiri orang tersebut yang kini tengah bermesraan di samping mobilnya.

"Tuan Wu!" Jongin terkejut saat ia melihat dengan jelas siapa _namja_ tersebut. Bahkan ia kini dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tak lazim untuk dipertontonkan di tempat umum seperti ini.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Kris mengkahiri cumbuannya pada _yeoja_ jalang yang disewanya. "Kau!" ia terkejut saat teman anaknya memergokinya berbuat sesuatu dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Cih, jadi ini yang selalu _ahjussi_ lakukan?" Jongin tersenyum jijik saat ia menyadari dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah Club malam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Kris datar.

"Memang ini bukan urusanku, namun aku hanya kasihan pada Sehun. Ia seharusnya tak memiliki ayah bejat seperti dirimu." Kris ingin membalas ucapan Jongin namun Jongin terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sehun selalu memujamu dan menyayangimu. Aku sadar jika ada yang salah pada dirimu dan juga Sehun. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan _ahjussi_. Aku, Kim Jongin bersumpah akan membahagiakan Sehun dan tak akan membuatnya menangis sedikitpun. Jika perlu, aku akan mengambil Sehun darimu lalu melaporkanmu akibat tindak kekerasan pada anak. Ingat ucapanku baik-baik."

Jongin tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kris membalas ucapannya. Ia lebih dulu pergi menuju motornya dan megendarainya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya mengingat ucapan Jongin tadi. _'Merebut Sehun dariku? Cih, coba saja kalau bisa.'_

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Mianhae telat update-nya. Apa ada yang masih menunggu? atau bahkan sudah enggan dengan ceritanya?

Ehem, untuk NC mohon dimaklumi jika tidak HOT sama sekali. So, what do think about this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Changmin mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun untuk menemui pujaan hatinya. Ia begitu merasa khawatir saat menjemput Kyuhyun di sekolah dan bertanya pada _security_ disana jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak masuk bekerja sejak dua hari lalu.

"Changmin _hyung_!" Changmin beruntung karena kali ini Siwonlah yang membuka pintu.

"Hai, Siwonie. Apakah Kyuhyun _hyung_ ada di rumah?" Changmin mengacak rambut Siwon gemas. Namun dalam hatinya ia ingin mual.

"Oh ya, _Hyung_ membawakan mainan untukku." Lanjutnya seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kardus mainan yang ada di kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Huwaaa pesawat. Yeyy!" Siwon langsung menyambar mainan yang diberikan Changmin dan masuk ke dalam. Changmin hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya dan mengikuti Siwon masuk.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya dengan membawa pakaian kotor. Mungkin ia hendak mencucinya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku mencari ke sekolah, namun mereka bilang kau tidak masuk selama dua hari ini." Changmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur untuk meraih dahi Kyuhyun. Memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku Kyu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Changmin memandang sendu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak perlu rasa khawatirmu Changmin-ssi. Jadi kau tak ada perlu lagi kesini, lebih baik kau segera pulang." Kyuhyun berbalik, ia membiarkan Changmin berdiri mematung dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kau mengusirku Kyu?"

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, itu terserah padamu." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik menatap Changmin.

Changmin sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa menerima sikap dingin Kyuhyun dan segala penolakannya. Apakah Changmin harus benar-benar menyerah mendapatkannya? Tidak! Changmin tidak akan pernah menyerah. Sudah cukup kesalahannya dulu dengan membiarkan Siwon mengambil Kyuhyun darinya. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya Siwon mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Grep

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun terkejut hingga tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sekedar untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Bahkan Siwon yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pesawat mainannya mulai memperhatikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berpelukan.

Siwon yang tak mengerti situasi mulai beranjak dari posisinya dan ikut memeluk Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Siwonie juga mau ikut berpelukan." Ucapnya polos.

Jika saja tidak ada Kyuhyun, mungkin Changmin akan mendorong tubuh Siwon karena telah mengganggu _moment_nya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit sesak karena dihimpit dua tubuh kekar serta baju-baju kotor yang dibawanya mulai berontak untuk melepaskan pelukan Changmin ditubuhnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Kyu." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Changmin bersujud dihadapan Kyuhyun. Siwonpun juga ikut melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Changmin dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Hati Kyuhyun sedikit sesak melihat Changmin seperti ini. Changminlah yang melepaskan Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memang dia sempat mencintai Changmin, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang dihatinya hanya ada Siwon seorang.

"Maaf, kau hanya masa laluku Changmin-ssi. Masa depanku sekarang hanya bersama Siwon _hyung_." Changmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Kata-kata Kyuhyun benar-benar menghujam tepat ke jantungnya.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi Kyu." Mohon Changmin matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap dengan sorot mata luka yang begitu dalam.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa." Air mata tanpa sengaja keluar dari pelupuk mata Changmin. Tak ada isakan, namun dengan keluarnya butiran bening tersebut saja sudah cukup mengartikan jika saat ini ia sedang sangat terluka.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Changmin, ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia memasukan baju-baju kotor tersebut ke dalam mesin cuci lalu melakukan aktivitas lainnya sambil menunggu cuciannya.

Siwon memandang heran Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin. Ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka berdua. Namun dia mengerti jika Changmin saat ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"Changmin _hyung_ kenapa menangis? Apa Kyuhyun _hyung_ nakal?" Changmin menghapus air matanya. Ia begitu merasa rendah sekarang, beruntung Siwon dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini tak bisa membaca situasinya. Mungkin Siwon akan menertawakan dirinya saat mengetahui rivalnya menangis di depannya.

"Apa Siwonie menyayangi Kyuhyun _hyung_?" tanya Changmin lembut. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa Siwonie ingin membuat Kyuhyun _hyung_ bahagia?" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya kembali.

Changmin menyeringai, namun Siwon mengartikan seringaian Changmin merupakan sebuah senyuman. "Kalau begitu bantu Changmin _hyung_ mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun _hyung_. Karena Changmin _hyung_ akan membuat Kyuhyun _hyung_ bahagia."

Siwon terdiam, otaknya memproses arti kata-kata Changmin. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, namun mengetahui kata Kyuhyun _hyung_ bahagia membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk antusias.

"Apapun akan Siwonie lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun _hyung_ tersenyum."

"Anak pintar." Sahut Changmin seraya mengacak surai hitam Siwon. Dalam hati ia begitu puas mendengarnya. Senyuman licikpun tersemat di bibirnya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari ini Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan daddy nya. Sejak pagi tadi Sehun tak mendengar bentakan serta sikap keras Kris padanya. Sejak Sehun menyiapkan makanan hingga Kris akan berangkat bekerja, daddy nya terus bersikap diam.

'_Apa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi?' _

Lamunan Sehun terbuyar saat melihat Kris akan memakai sepatunya. Sehun langsung berlari dan membawa sepatu Kris untuk dipakaikannya. Seperti itulah keseharian Sehun, selain menyiapkan makanan, pakaian, Sehun juga memakaikan sepatu Kris setiap pagi.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja." Sehun hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang ditangkap telinganya. Daddy nya membiarkan dirinya tak memakaikan sepatunya? Padahal jika Sehun lambat ataupun lupa memakaikannya, Kris akan segera memukul kepalanya menggunakan sepatunya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah, nanti kau terlambat."

Sehun hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya. Daddy nya memperhatikannya? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Sehun sangat bingung. Sejak malam penuh nereka tersebut daddy nya lebih jarang melakukan kekerasan padanya. Ia hanya diam saat dirinya membuat kesalahan-kesalahan kecil.

Bahkan kemarin saat Sehun tidak mengaja menumpahkan kopi hingga mengotori kemeja daddy nya. Kris sama sekali tidak marah. Ia hanya menasehatinya tanpa ada tindak kekerasan.

'_Apakah daddy sudah berubah? Apa karena kejadian malam itu yang membuat daddy seperti ini.' _Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar daddy nya memanggilnya.

"Sehun!"

DEG

"N-ne." Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dengan perasaan takut. Takut jika daddy nya akan kembali ke mode monster seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini daddy akan mengantarmu." Tubuh Sehun membeku di tempat, ia tidak bermimpi 'kan saat ini? Ini nyata 'kan?

Sehun menepuk kedua pipinya, agar menyakinkan dirinya jika ini nyata. Sakit. Dan ia benar-benar tidak bermimpi saat ini.

Sehunpun berlari mengambil tas sekolahnya, menyusul Kris yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

Tak ada percakapan ataupun suara yang memecah keheningan antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Sehun yang masih disibukan akan perubahan sikap sang ayah. Sedangkan Kris yang mencoba menampik ucapan Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

Jongin. Itulah yang menyebabkan sikap Kris yang berubah pada Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut akan ancaman anak ingusan tersebut. Bukan karena ia takut akan dipenjara karena telah melakukan kekerasan pada anaknya sendiri. Namun ia terlalu takut jika Sehun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dan memilih pergi bersama Jongin.

Selama hampir dua hari ini Kris selalu memikirkan perkataan Jongin yang sukses menghantui tidurnya. Ia merasa bersalah apalagi setelah kelakuan bejatnya terhadap anaknya sendiri. Dan sejak itulah Kris mulai digentayangi(?) mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selalu membangunkannya di tengah malam.

"Sudah sampai. Ak-aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sehun begitu Kris menghentikan mobilnya. Kris menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun yang sudah membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Sehun!" panggilnya. Sehun kembali duduk saat Kris memanggilnya.

Perasaan takut kembali mendominasi hatinya saat melihat tangan Kris terjulur ke arah wajahnya.

'_Apa daddy akan menamparku?'_ batin Sehun takut, bahkan ia kini memejamkan matanya.

Melihat reaksi Sehun yang sangat ketakutan ketika ia hendak mengusap rambutnya, membuat Kris menarik tangannya kembali.

"Nanti daddy akan menjemputmu." Sehun membuka matanya seketika. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

'_Jemput? Daddy akan menjemputku?'_

Tak ingin terus berputar pada pikirannya sendiri dan membuat ayahnya marah. Sehun segera menjawab perkataan ayahnya. "N-ne." dan bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya.

Kris memandang sendu punggung Sehun dari dalam mobilnya. Ia rasa sikapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bahkan kini Sehun seolah ketakutan saat melihatnya.

'_Apakah aku memang seburuk itu di matamu, Hunnie?' _

Setelah sampai di kantornya, Kris buru-buru memasuki ruangannya saat sekretarisnya menghubungi jika ada orang aneh yang memaksa menunggu di ruangannya. Tak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi, Kris langsung saja menuju ke ruangannya tanpa mempedulikan sapaan-sapaan dari beberapa pegawainya.

"Apa kabar Direktur Wu. Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa."

DEG

Tubuh Kris menengang di ambang pintu, saat mengetahui siapa tamunya kini. Seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya dan seseorang yang memegang rahasianya secara bersamaan.

"Kau!"

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun tak ingin orang lain mengganggu kehidupannya dengan Siwon, ia juga tak mau membuat Changmin berpikir jika dirinya akan memberikan kesempatan. Untuk itulah kini Kyuhyun mengumpulkan semua mainan yang dibelikannya untuk Siwon. Ia tak ingin Changmin menjadikan Siwon sebagai alasan untuk terus mengunjunginya.

"Kenapa mainan Siwonie dikumpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun mengumpulkan mainan-mainan _favorite_ nya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ akan mengembalikannya." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Siwon tidak mencuri, Siwon juga tidak mengambil mainan anak lainnya?" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. Ia raih kedua pipi Siwon. Menangkupnya hingga wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat.

"Karena semua mainan ini bukan milik Siwonie. Changmin _hyung_lah yang membelinya. Kyuhyun _hyung_ tak mau Siwonie bermain mainan milik orang lain." Ucapnya selembut mungkin.

"Tapi Changmin _hyung_ memberikannya pada Siwonie." Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab protesan dari Siwon.

"Meskipun begitu, Changmin _hyung_lah yang lebih berhak memiliki semua mainan ini. Apa Siwonie ingin berhutang budi pada Changmin _hyung_? Apakah Siwonie tidak mau memberikan kembali semua mainan itu meski Changmin _hyung_ sendirilah yang memintanya?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa merubah nada suaranya, ia terpaksa berbohong untuk kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkannya.

Siwonpun dengan berat hati menganggukan kepalanya. Meski ia teramat enggan mengembalikan setiap mainannya. Siwon tak bisa menolak Kyuhyun, karena ia juga tak mau berhutang budi pada seseorang. Pelajaran yang Kyuhyun berikan benar-benar melekat pada otaknya.

Senyuman semakin Kyuhyun sematkan saat Siwon memberikan tanggapan positif atas ucapannya. "Kyuhyun _hyung_ janji akan membelikan Siwonie mainan jika Kyuhyun _hyung_ gajian nanti?" tanya Siwon.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Yeyy, Siwonie akan punya mainan baru." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berjanji membelikan mainan untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan Siwon yang terlalu erat untuk seorang yang masih memainkan mainan dengan tubuh dewasanya.

.

–**o0o–**

.

"Sehun! Nanti seperti biasa 'kan?" tanya Jongin saat bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua siswa sibuk memasukan buku-bukunya, sedangkan Jongin malah lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan _namja_ yang duduk disebelahnya.

"_Mianhae_ Kai, namun aku harus pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." Bohong Sehun.

"Bukannya hari ini tidak ada PR sama sekali?" Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak untuk mencari alasan lain.

"Tapi ak-aku harus ke suatu tempat."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengantarmu."

"Ma-maaf tapi aku harus kesana sendiri. Bye..." Jongin hendak bertanya namun Sehun sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dalam perjalanan ke parkiran, Jongin melihat Sehun tengah menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang. _'Apa Sehun menunggu kekasihnya? Tidak-tidak, Sehun 'kan tidak mempunyai kekasih.'_ Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menampik pikiran buruknya.

Sebuah mobil Audy berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Jongin semakin mempertajam matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah membuka jendela mobilnya untuk menyuruh Sehun masuk.

DEG

Jongin membelalakan matanya saat mengenali siapa _namja_ yang menjemput Sehun. Kris. Orang yang paling dibencinya karena telah menyakiti Sehunnya. Bagaimana bisa orang jahat sepertinya bersikap sebaik itu pada Sehun?

'_Apa rencanamu sebenarnya Kris-ssi?_' geram Jongin. Ia meremas kaleng minuman yang ada ditangannya dan melemparnya asal.

Prang

Tak Jongin pedulikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya yang melihat ke arahnya. Ia segera menaiki motornya dan memacunya dengan cepat.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Changmin melemparkan asal dan menghancurkan setiap mainan yang dikembalikan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Ia meluluhlantakan seluruh isi ruangan saat mengingat kembali penolakan-penolakan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya.

Brakk

Brakk

Brakk

Changmin memukulkan mainan mobil-mobilan itu ke dinding, melemparkannya ke kaca, hingga menginjak-injaknya. Tak ia acuhkan jika itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri saat pecahan kaca mengenai tangannya, bahkan patahan mobil-mobilan yang lancip itu menyakiti kulitnya.

Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Bahkan untuk merasakan luka yang ada ditangannya saja seolah tubuhnya mati rasa. "Hahahaha, kau mengembalikan semua ini Cho Kyuhyun? Kau menolakku kembali?" ucapnya frustasi. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang seolah mengemis cinta saat ini.

Tapi Changmin tak peduli, pengemis ataupun penjahat cinta, ia tak mempedulikannya. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu bisa memiliki Kyuhyun kembali. Jika dengan cara mendekati Siwon ia tak mampu menaklukan Kyuhyun, maka ia sendiri yang akan bertindak pada Kyuhyun secara langsung.

"Lihat saja Kyu, aku akan benar-benar mengambilmu dari _namja_ gila itu hahaha."

.

–**o0o–**

.

Sehun saat ini harus dikejutkan kembali dengan sikap daddy nya. Ia tak menyangka jika daddy nya akan mengajaknya makan diluar seperti ini. Di restaurant Perancis dengan suasana yang sangat romantis.

"Makanlah sepuasmu! Dan mulai besok kau tak perlu membersihkan rumah lagi, karena aku sudah memanggil bibi Jung untuk membersihkannya kemarin."

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa selain menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia salah bicara maka kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakannya kini terengut darinya dengan seketika. Ia terlalu takut sosok ayahnya yang ada dihadapannya kini kembali berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan—kembali.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo dimakan."

"Ne!" Jawab Sehun lirih.

Ia mengambil hidangan di mejanya dengan gerakan kaku, Kris menyadarinya. Ia hanya diam. Ia ingin membuat Sehun nyaman saat berada di sampingnya, dan menghilangkan rasa ketakutan Sehun yang berlebihan terhadapnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke _Mall_ dan belanja semua barang-barang kebutuhanmu."

DEG

Hampir saja Sehun tersedak saat mengunyah makanannya. Ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya? Catat baik-baik. Seorang Kris Wu tersenyum? Mungkin hari ini dijadikan hari yang paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan Sehun karena selama 17 tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini daddy nya tersenyum kepadanya.

Sehun terpesona memandangnya. Bahkan mulutnya kini terbuka, ia mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari _waiters_ yang melewati meja mereka. _'Kau memang sangat tampan daddy.'_

Sehun balas tersenyum ke arah Kris. Kris senang melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Sehun. _'Mungkin ini tidak terlalu sulit untuk memperbaiki semuannya.' _

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang asyik menemani Siwon bermain, tiba-tiba saja Changmin masuk ke apartemennya dengan membuka pintunya kasar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya karena terlalu asyik menemani Siwon bermain di depan TV.

"Changmin! Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku?" Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipinya.

Bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat membuat Kyuhyun menhindari kontak fisik itu. "Kau mabuk?" Changmin tak menjawab, ia tetap persisten meminimalisasi jarak diantaranya.

"Siapa yang mabuk? Aku? Aku sadar Kyuhyun, aku sama sekali tidak mabuk. Bahkan aku sangat sadar jika yang berada di depanku kini adalah malaikatku sendiri. Orang yang begitu kucintai." Ucapnya menggoda dengan sesekali menjilat bibirnya.

"Changmin jangan mendekat?" Kyuhyun semakin cepat melangkah mundur saat hanya tersisa beberapa langkah saja jarak antara dirinya dan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_, apa Changmin _hyung_ sedang sakit?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Changmin yang berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang menyadari kehadiran Siwon mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau disini rupanya. Kau mau kutunjukan cara membuat Kyuhyun bahagia? Aku sangat mencintainya, dan akan aku tunjukan cara menunjukan rasa cintaku yang begitu besar padanya."

Siwon tak mengerti ucapan Changmin, namun ia memahami jika Changmin menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pernah menjawab pertanyaannya saat Kyuhyun selalu bilang cinta padanya.

"_Mencintai sama halnya dengan menyayangi. Namun perasaan cinta jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa sayang. Cinta itu tak terbatas, sedangkan rasa sayang dibatasi seperti rasa sayang pada keluarga, kakak ataupun sahabat."_

"_Kalau begitu, Siwonie juga mencintai Kyuhyun hyung."_

"Jangan dengarkan dia Siwon _hyung_, pergi dari sini." Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya. Kyuhyun semakin takut dibuatnya. Ia tak mau Changmin menyakiti Siwon karena kondisinya yang sedang mabuk seperti sekarang.

Siwon masih terdiam, hatinya sakit saat Kyuhyun mengusirnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap oleh otak Siwon.

"Kau duduklah yang manis. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu bagaimana caranya membahagiakan Kyuhyun." Entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan Changmin tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengangguk. Ia penasaran bagaimana caranya membuat Kyuhyun bahagia, karena selama ini Siwon selalu membuat Kyuhyun sedih dan juga merepotkannya, seperti yang dibilang tetangga-tetangganya.

Changmin mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyuhyun di atas kepalanya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Yang ku lakukan adalah ini—" ucapan Changmin terputus saat bibirnya bertubrukan dengan bibir plum Kyuhyun.

"Mpphh—" Kyuhyun berusaha berontak, namun salah satu tangan Changmin yang terbebas menekan tengkuknya. Tubuhnya dihimpit tubuh kekar Changmin dan dinding yang ada dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak punya banyak ruang untuk terlepas.

"Mm—" Kyuhyun semakin merontah saat lidah Changmin memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan Changmin yang berada ditengkuknya kini sudah berpindah ke pinggangnya. Changmin semakin menempelkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan saat sebuah benda keras bergesekan dengan miliknya.

'_Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Siwon hyung tak boleh melihatnya.' _Do'anya dalam hati.

Lutut Kyuhyun terasa lemas saat Changmin semakin menekan serta menggesekan miliknya hingga membuat milik Kyuhyun menegang.

"Lehmmp—pasmm—" Changmin sama sekali tak membiarkan Kyuhyun terlepas dari jeratannya, tangannya mulai menelusuk ke dalam pakaian Kyuhyun begitu menyadari Kyuhyun mulai terangsang akan perbuatannya.

"Ahhh—" Kyuhyun tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya saat Changmin meremas miliknya yang menegang di dalam celana. Salah satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memilin _nipple_ nya sedangkan lidahnya kini mengeksplor leher jenjangnya.

Siwon membelalakan matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Siwon tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin, dan ia juga tak mengerti saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" mendengar suara Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Kesadarannya terkumpulkan kembali saat melihat raut khawatir Siwon. Ia mendorong kepala Changmin yang terus memberi tanda pada lehernya, namun tenaganya seolah terkuras saat merasakan pijatan-pijatan tangan handal Changmin pada miliknya.

"Sihhh—won—" Kyuhyun berusaha mengucapan sesuatu, namun yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanya desahan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Siwon. Changmin melirik ke arah Siwon yang nampaknya bingung akan tindakannya.

"Kau mau aku menunjukan bagaimana membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang nikmat?" Changmin menghiraukan Siwon yang tak menjawabnya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah ini." Siwon semakin membelalakan matanya saat celana yang digunakan Kyuhyun terlepas hingga membuatnya bisa melihat _underwear_ yang dikenakannya.

Changmin menyeringai, ia sangat menikmati pemandangan Kyuhyun yang begitu erotis dengan _saliva_ yang membasahi dagunya, tubuh Kyuhyun mengeliat tak nyaman ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit kesejatiannya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Hentihh—kann—" Changmin semakin mempercepat kocokannya dengan tangan yang berusaha terus menelanjangi _namja_ manis di depannya.

Siwon yang menjadi penonton setia adegan panas tersebut mulai merasakan perasaan aneh. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ada rasa nyeri di dadanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan Changmin. Siwon tak mengerti, baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain Kyuhyun _hyung_nya yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Siwon tak tahu dengan perasaannya kini yang seolah tak rela ketika tangan-tangan itu menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh polos Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin, namun kekuatannya semakin menghilang. Bahkan kini kancing bajunya sudah berhasil dilepaskan Changmin seluruhnya hingga menampakan dadanya yang putih pucat tak ternoda.

Changmin menjilat bibirnya, ia begitu tergoda akan pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan dan menggoyahkan iman di depannya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Changmin meraup _nipple_ kemerahan itu yang kini menegang seolah menantangnya.

"Stophh—Akhh—" Kyuhyun mengerang saat Changmin menggigit _nipple_ nya. Ia tak bisa membohongi jika tubuhnya menikmati setiap perlakuan Changmin padanya, namun hatinya tak bisa menerimanya. Ia seperti seorang pelacur sekarang. Seharusnya Siwonlah yang hanya boleh menyentuh tubuhnya. Bukankan Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk menjaga dirinya hanya untuk Siwon, itu berarti seluruh bagian tubuhnya kini adalah milik Siwon.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Changmin merebahkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun ke lantai, perasaan marah menyelimuti hatinya. Siwon sama sekali tak bisa mengontrolnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini semakin ketakutan saat Changmin menindih tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membiarkan tubuhnya dilecehkan di depan kekasihnya sendiri, sementara kekasihnya kini sibuk menonton aksi panasnya.

"Siwon _hyung_ tohhlong—" ucapnya lirih, entah Siwon bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Siwon tidak akan menolongmu sayang. Kali ini aku akan mengantarkanmu kepuncak kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya."

Changmin mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan mempersiapkan miliknya di depan lubang kemerahan Kyuhyun yang berkedut tersebut.

Hingga saat Changmin bersiap-siap memasukinya, Siwon masih belum beranjak pada tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat pemandangan panas tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Seolah kini jiwanya telah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tak berani menatap Changmin, ia alihkan pandangannya pada Siwon seolah meminta bantuan padanya. Hingga saat mendengar ucapan Changmin yang akan memasukinya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Siwon nantinya, ia tak sanggup pula menampakan wajahnya di depan Siwon kali ini.

"Bersiaplah Kyu, aku akan mema—"

Brukk

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Masih ingat dengan FF ini? Maaf update nya luar biasa telat.<p>

Sebelumnya, saya juga ingin minta maaf jika ada ucapan saya yang menyinggung perasaan kalian semua, untuk itu saya ingin mengucapkan **HAPPY EID MUBARAK 1435 H** ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Changmin terkejut saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Ia nampak _shock_ saat mengetahui siapa yang menghancurkan kenikmatannya kini.

Siwon.

_Namja_ yang selalu dipanggilnya idiot kini tengah memukulnya brutal. Ia tak bisa melawan karena perbedaan tenaga yang begitu besar, apalagi saat ini ia masih dalam kendali alkohol.

Siwon terus memukul Changmin tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Changmin yang memaksanya untuk berhenti. Siwon begitu marah saat ini. Kedua tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri, kerja otaknya benar-benar tak mampu menghentikan kedua tangannya untuk memukul Changmin.

Siwon sadar sekarang. Yah, ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya, Kyuhyun bukan _hyung_ nya. Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, ia tak terima jika ada orang lain yang berani ataupun menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah ia klaim hanya menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Egois? Itulah Choi Siwon yang sebenarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang kini melihat Siwon memukuli Changmin, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuhnya membeku, pikirannya seolah tak terkoneksi, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Apakah Siwon nya sudah kembali? Apa Siwon nya sudah sembuh dan mengingat dirinya lagi? Apa kini kekasihnya benar-benar menjadi sosok yang seperti dulu. Sosok _namja_ yang selalu melindunginya dan selalu menjadi satu-satunya pengisi hatinya?

"Si-Siwon hyung."

DEG

Siwon mendengarnya. Suara lembut yang sangat lirih itu. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya, suara yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya serta menyadarkannya dari apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sekarang.

Siwon seketika menghentikan pukulannya. Tatapannya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata.

Siwon terhenyak melihatnya. Siwon sangat benci cairan bening itu membasahi pipi Kyuhyunnya, ia benci saat melihat mata onyx nya yang indah itu memerah. Ia benci melihat bibir ranum yang bagaikan candu itu membengkak, ia benci saat mendengar suara lembut itu bergetar. Siwon benci melihatnya hingga ia ingin mati saat ini juga.

Siwon membiarkan Changmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Siwon merengkuh tubuh polos situ kedalam pelukannya. Ia benamkan wajah cantik yang kini menangis ke dalam dadanya. Ia ingin memberitahu jika ia juga terluka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mianhae—Mianhae karena aku tak bisa melindungimu."

Siwon semakin merengkuh tubuh putih pucat yang semakin kurus itu semakin erat. Tak ia biarkan sedikit celahpun yang berani melepaskan rengkuhannya. Sudah cukup ia membuat _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya tersiksa karena telah memilihnya, dan sudah cukup ia melihat Kyuhyun tersakiti karena depresi beratnya akibat tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dirinya sudah tidak punya apa-apa kini. Keluarga, orang tua, teman, harta, bahkan semuanya. Tidak sepantasnya ia membuat satu-satunya orang yang masih dimilikinya tersiksa akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku kembali—maafkan aku baby, maafkan kekasih miskinmu yang bodoh ini."

Kyuhyun semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia begitu senang saat ini. Siwonnya telah kembali. Pemilik hatinya telah pulang dan mengisi kekosongan yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

Kyuhyun terlalu bahagia hingga tak mampu mengucapkan sebuah kata. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga tubuhnya tak menerima apa yang diperintahkannya. Hanya air matalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk menunjukan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat kekasihnya telah sembuh. Kembali ke pelukannya seperti saat ini.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kris menendang kerikil dibawahnya dengan kasar. Ia meremas kepalanya yang terasa ingin meledak. Beberapa menit lalu, 'Orang itu' menghubungi Kris kembali. Kris sangat tahu apa yang diinginkannya setelah hampir dua tahun menghilang.

Uang.

Memang apa lagi yang membuat seorang buronan nekat menemuinya jika bukan karena uang. Seharusnya Kris melenyapkan 'Orang itu' sejak dulu, namun karena rasa kasihannya kini terasa seperti sebuah bomerang yang kau lemparkan pada seseorang namun berbalik menyerangmu.

Kris menyadari jika perbuatannya dulu salah, namun bukankah terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang? Bisnis itu selalu kejam. Untuk mendapatkan peluang diperlukan sebuah usaha, untuk mendapatkan posisi puncak diperlukan sebuah kemenangan. Dan kemenangan itu sendiri berhasil ia dapatkan dengan sedikit permainan 'kotor' nya.

"_Sergera kirim 10 juta Won ke rekeningku, jika tidak aku akan membocorkan semuanya pada polisi mengenai kebangkrutan perusahaan Choi beberapa tahun lalu."_

Rangkaian kalimat tersebut masih berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam otaknya. Kris tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini selain menuruti permintaan 'orang itu' sebelum semuanya terbongkar dan semua hasil usaha kerasnya akan tebuang percuma.

'_Lebih baik aku segera pulang ke rumah.'_ Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya kembali menuju mobil yang entah ia tinggalkan dimana.

Kris terlalu pusing memikirkan kejahatannya dimasa lalu. Ia tak mau pikirannya terlalu diforsir menghadapi masalah yang sudah seharusnya selesai tersebut. Ia lebih memilih pulang dan menemui anaknya. Beberapa hari ini perasaannya menjadi nyaman saat bersama anaknya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya sendiri juga merasa senang akan hubungan dengan Sehun yang membaik.

Kris bergegas mencari keberadaan Sehun saat sudah sampai di Manshion mewahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya kini sedang tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala.

Kris merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia pandangi anaknya yang sedang tertidur di sofa tersebut.

'_Kau benar-benar cantik seperti ibumu, Sehunie.'_

Entah perasaan apa yang mendorongnya untuk mencium kening Sehun saat ini. Ia sungguh bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan malaikat secantik ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia meneriaki Sehun jika dia adalah anak sial. Justru, Sehun adalah anak yang membawa keberuntungan. Karena jika tak ada Sehun saat ini, Kris mungkin saja sudah bunuh diri setelah kematian Krystal.

Tak tega dengan posisi tak nyaman anaknya. Kris dengan perlahan memposisikan tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggung Sehun. Kris membawa Sehun untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Ia meletakan tubuh Sehun secara perlahan seakan takut terbangun jika ia sedikit saja salah melakukan pergerakan. Kris masih setia memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu damai bagaikan sesosok malaikat yang jatuh dari kayangan. Ia telusuri lekukan wajahnya yang indah tersebut. Jarinya terus bergerak hingga berhenti tepat di bibir Sehun yang terasa bergitu lembut bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Wajah Kris mendekat dengan sendirinya. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir anaknya yang masih terpejam menyelami dunia bawah sadarnya. Kris tak berani melumatnya, ia menjauhkan bibirnya saat melihat pergerakan Sehun yang tak nyaman akibat perbuatannya.

Kris mengusap bibirnya. Seperti waktu itu. Kris sangat mengingat saat ia mencium Sehun dengan paksa sebelum menyiksanya. Bibir Sehun bahkan lebih nikmat dari _wine_ termahal di dunia. Ia seperti kecanduan untuk menyentuhnya, merasakan lebih dalam dengan perasaan yang senang. Bukan menjadi monster Kris yang selalu menyimpan dendam.

DEG

Seakan tersadar, Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya. _'Ap-apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_

Kris merasa ada perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul saat bersama dengan Sehun. Apakah Kris mencintainya? Apa Kris telah melupakan Krystal? Apa ia hanya menjadikan Sehun sebagai pengganti Krystal yang telah meninggalkannya?

Kris buru-buru keluar dari kamar Sehun sebelum tindakannya diketahui oleh anaknya. Ia seharusnya tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Sehun adalah anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris mencintai anaknya sendiri?

Seakan ingin menenangkan pikirannya, Kris mencoba untuk membasuh wajahnya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan banyak masalah, pikirannya menjadi melantur kemana-mana.

"Sebaiknya aku segera tidur."

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari ini perasaan Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik. Bahkan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa? Jawabannya sungguh mudah.

Siwonnya telah kembali.

Kesembuhan Siwon dari depresinya membuat gempar beberapa penghuni gedung apartemen Kyuhyun. Mereka tak menyangka jika _namja_ kelainan mental, _namja_ gila, _namja_ idiot yang mereka olok-olok kini berubah menjadi _namja_ yang begitu dewasa dan menawan.

Tingkah _childish_ nya kini tak ada, yang ada hanya sikap sopan dan lembutnya, rengekannya kini seakan musnah dan digantikan dengan sikap diam dengan senyuman yang menghiasinya. Choi Siwon benar-benar telah kembali.

"_Hyung_ aku harus bekerja." Ucapan Kyuhyun sepertinya tak pernah mampu meruntuhkan sikap _possessive_ Siwon.

Siwon yang kini tengah berbaring menyamping dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dari bekalang seakan tak pernah mau melepas kedua tangannya yang melingkar indah di perut Kyuhyun.

Siwon telah melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia sudah menghapus seluruh jejak Changmin pada tubuh baby nya. Ia tak mau tangan orang lain menyentuh tubuh baby nya. Siwon tak akan bisa hidup dengan nyaman jika ada seseorang yang mengganggu hubungannya.

"_Hyung_, aku harus bekerja." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali saat ucapannya tak diindahkan oleh Siwon.

"Membolos saja baby. Aku tak mau Changmin menemuimu dan menyakitimu lagi." Kyuhyun hendak protes menanggapi sikap posesif kekasihnya, namun tiba-tiba saja bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Aissh, siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini." Gerutu Siwon kesal. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menemui tamu pertamanya di pagi buta.

"Ya?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang membawakan paket makanan dan juga mainan kepadanya.

"Tunggu!" Siwon menghentikan langkah pemuda tersebut.

"Iya Tuan?"

"Siapa pengirim semua ini? Apa Shim Changmin?"

Sedikit irrasional memang, karena baru kemarin ia memukul Changmin hingga pingsan, dan sekarang ia berani mengirimkan semua ini ke apartemennya.

"Maaf saya harus pergi." Siwon segera meletakan semua bingkisan itu ke lantai dan mengejar pemuda tersebut.

"Yakk! Jawab aku! Apa Shim Changmin yang menyuruhmu?" pemuda tersebut cukup takut saat Siwon mencengkeram kera kemejanya.

Mendengar ada keributan, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai pakaiannya secara asal. "Ada apa Siwon _hyung_? Siapa dia?"

"Dia yang telah mengirimkan semua ini Baby." Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

Tunggu! Kyuhyun sepertinya mengenali siapa pemuda yang ditahan Siwon kini. "Bukankah kau pelayan di restaurant _favorite_ ku dan _appa_?"

DEG

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun tersadar. Semua makanan yang dikirim untuknya adalah makanan kesukaannya. Changmin bahkan tidak tahu makanan apa kesukaan Kyuhyun selain _bulgogi_ dan _Jjajangmyun_.

Kyuhyun melirik kebawah. Mainan. Tunggu! Jika memang benar ayahnya yang telah mengirimkan semua ini, berarti ayahnya pula yang mengirimkan semua mainan ini untuk Siwon.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Baby?"

"Lepaskan dia _hyung_, aku sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya." Dengan perasaan tak rela, Siwon akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya. Pemuda itu pun segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia masih diam, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Appa_.." ucapnya lirih.

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut hingga membuatnya tak sengaja berteriak.

"Lebih baik aku bertanya secara langsung padanya, apa maksud _appa_ melakukan semua ini."

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Aku masuk dulu." Kyuhyun segera pergi setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Siwon.

"Baby, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya. _A Hug_. Yah, Kyuhyun harus memberikan ciuman serta pelukan pada Siwon setiap mereka berpisah.

"Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu agar kita bisa terus seperti ini."

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya sedikitpun. Ia tahu, Siwon begitu egois karena ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun miliknya sendiri dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Bahkan ia ingin memasukan Kyuhyun ke saku bajunya dan membawanya kemanapun ia pergi asal Kyuhyun masih berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Itupun jika bisa.

"_Hyung_, aku harus bekerja."

"Sebentar saja baby."

Siwon masih persisten memeluk Kyuhyun nya, matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang siswa yang turun dari mobil Audy putih nya. Ia tak melihat dengan jelas orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut, namun Siwon mengenali _namja_ yang turun dari mobil mewah itu.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menyapa _namja_ tersebut. "Hai Kid!" _namja_ tersebut menoleh. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran, bagaimana bisa Siwon mengenal salah satu muridnya. Apalagi jika murid tersebut terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan pendiam.

"Kau mengenal Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm" gumam Siwon.

"Oh! Ha-hai _hyung_." Jawab Sehun kikuk.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun _saem_." Sapa Sehun saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Siwon.

"Oh ya Sehun, saya belum mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau pernah menolong Siwon _hyung_."

"Ne, terima kasih karena kau telah membelaku waktu itu."

"Ne _cheonmaneyo_ Kyuhyun _saem_, Siwon _hyung_." Sehun hendak bertanya sesuatu pada Siwon, namun ia mengurungkannya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sehunnie!"

"Jongin." Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Jongin menghampirinya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kenapa kau berolaraga saat ini eoh? Pelajaran olahraga masih di jam kedua." Jongin menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun karena ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

'_Dasar anak muda!'_ batin Siwon.

Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum berpamitan pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya saat Siwon mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Bel akan segera berbunyi." Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kris semakin murka saat mengetahui ancaman yang diberikan 'orang itu' yang ternyata tak main-main. Kris sudah cukup bersabar dengan menuruti semua permintaannya. Namun ia sudah tak bisa mentolelir saat ia harus menyerahkan tanah di daerah Mokpo yang rencananya akan ia bangun untuk membuka kantor cabang baru disana.

"Sial! Arghh—" Kris melempar gelas yang dipegangnya hingga membentur dinding.

"_Sajangnim_ ada apa?" sekretarisnya yang khawatirpun memeriksa keadaan Bos nya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi dari ruanganku!" Sekretarisnya pun segera keluar dari ruangannya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Selain 'orang itu' memerasnya, ia juga menerornya dengan mengirimkan Kris beberapa bukti kejahatannya.

Kris sudah menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya untuk menangkap orang tersebut. Bagaimanapun aksi kejahatannya tak boleh terkuak. Ia sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk menyumpal mulut setiap orang yang terlibat.

Kris memilih untuk pulang saat kantor sudah sepi. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 7 malam. Dengan perasaan gelisah, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dari sana.

Sehun saat ini sedang menunggu ayahnya pulang. Ia ingin memberikan Kris kejutan dengan menyiapkan makan malam _special_. Ia sudah membuat beberapa makanan _favorite_ Kris dengan tangannya sendiri. Sehun melirik jam dinding di atasnya. Sudah pukul 7.30 PM namun ayahnya belum juga pulang.

'_Mungkin daddy terkena macet.'_ Bibirnya tertarik ke atas begitu mendengar suara mobil Kris di halaman depan.

"Itu pasti daddy!" Serunya. Iapun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Daddy sudah pulang! Sini biar Sehun yang membawakan tas daddy." Sehun mengambil tas di tangan Kris dengan paksa.

Sehun menautkan alisnya saat melihat Kris yang tak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan Kris sama sekali tak memberinya ciuman seperti biasanya saat pulang dari pekerjaannya.

'_Mungkin daddy lelah.' _Tanpa mau berpikir negatif, Sehun mengikuti Kris dibelakangnya.

"Hari ini Sehun sudah mamasak makanan _favorite_ daddy." Sehun menyiapkan piring serta mengambilkan nasi untuk Kris. Namun Kris sama sekali tak menyahuti ucapannya. Ia hanya diam dan sesekali memijit pelipisnya.

Sehun tak mau banyak bertanya, mungkin saat ini daddy nya memang sedang banyak pikiran. Ia lebih memilih untuk menuangkan Kris minuman di gelasnya begitu ia selesai dengan piringnya.

Sehun terlalu sibuk memandang ayahnya hingga secara tak sengaja ia menyenggol gelas yang ada di sebelah piring ayahnya.

"Yakkk!" Kris yang sejak tadi melamun pun sontak berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu membasahi celananya.

Sehun begitu terkejut dengan teriakan Kris. Ia segera membersihkan celana Kris dengan _tissue_ yang ada di meja. Namun sial bagi Sehun, ia kembali membuat makanan yang ada di meja Kris tumpah begitu mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ yang kebetulan letaknya agak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

DEG

Jantung Sehun hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya sontak terdiam. Teriakan Kris bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuhnya hingga sulit untuk ia bergerak.

"Daddy, mianhae. Se-sehun tak sengaja."

Nampaknya Kris sudah benar-benar di ambang batas kali ini. Ia menghiraukan ucapan Sehun dan beranjak dari kursinya, namun kesialan kembali harus dialaminya saat lantai yang licin berhasil membuatnya terjatuh.

Sehun yang hendak menolong daddy nya segera dibentak oleh Kris. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Kris menampik tangan Sehun yang akan membantunya berdiri.

"Hidupku benar-benar sial jika dekat denganmu." Lanjutnya. Entah Kris sadar atau tidak, namun ucapannya berhasil menohok jantung Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau pergi saja dalam kehidupanku. Setidaknya hidupku tak akan dipenuhi oleh kesialan seperti ini."

Sehun semakin membeku mendengar ucapan Kris yang sukses menyayat hatinya. Kenapa? Hanya itu yang ingin Sehun tanyakan saat ini, tapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Bukankah ayahnya sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang hangat untuknya. Namun kenapa ia sekarang kembali menjadi sosok yang selalu ditakuti olehnya. Sosok dingin dan penuh aura kebencian saat menatapnya.

"Daddy biarkan Sehun—"

"Pergi dari sini! Jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku." Potong Kris dan segera beranjak dari posisi terjatuhnya. Kris segera meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya sendu sambil meremat ujung bajunya.

"Pergi—ap-apa jika ak-aku pergi dad-daddy bisa bahagia?" gumam Sehun menangisi ucapan daddy nya. Ia tak berani terisak hingga membuat Kris mendengarnya.

Sehun menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tubuhnya lemas hingga terduduk di lantai. Apa ini sudah saatnya Sehun pergi? Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Sehun sama sekali tak bisa bahagia tanpa daddy nya. Namun daddy nya menginginkannya pergi agar merasa bahagia.

Sejatinya Sehun tak mau munafik dengan berkata jika daddy nya bahagia maka ia bahagia. Itu memang benar. Jika kebahagiaan itu bisa diraih daddy nya saat dirinya berada disamping ayahnya. Bukan malah pergi dari sisinya. Namun saat ini ia bisa apa? Jika hanya dengan kepergiannya maka daddy nya akan bahagia, bukankah ia tak punya jalan lain selain menurutinya.

Mungkin kebahagiaan bagi Kris saat ini adalah jauh dari Sehun, dan Sehun akan melakukan permintaan Kris malam ini untuk menghilang dari pandangannya. Karena memang itulah permintaan ayahnya. Dan pastinya hal itulah yang membuat daddy nya bahagia. Sehun akan mencobanya. Ia akan mencoba untuk merasa bahagia selama ia berpisah dengan ayahnya. Meskipun itu terasa sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan. Karena sebagian besar kebahagiannya hanya ada pada Kris seorang.

Kris sendiri tak memikirkan jika ucapannya tadi akan berakibat fatal dalam kehidupannya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk menambahkan masalah yang harus diurusnya. Ia memilih untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tanpa tahu seseorang akan benar-benar meninggalkannya malam ini juga.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik daddy." Sehun mencium kening ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya begitu melewati kamar Kris dan menemukan yang empunya tengah tertidur.

Sehun sudah membereskan semuanya sebelum pergi. Ia sudah memasukan masakannya ke dalam lemari pendingin agar Kris bisa memanaskannya besok. Ia juga tak berani membawa apa-apa dari rumah ini, karena ia merasa tak berhak memilikinya. Ia hanya membawa baju, keperluan sekolah, serta foto kenangannya. Meski Sehun juga tidak yakin apa ia akan melanjutkan sekolah atau tidak begitu telah mengangkat kakinya dari Manshion ini.

"Sehun menyayangimu." Sehun menutup pintu kamar Kris perlahan dan mulai melangkah keluar.

Setiap langkah demi langkah, Sehun begitu cermat memandangi setiap sudut ruangan Mashionnya. Ia ingin merekam dengan benar setiap kenangan yang ia buat bersama ayahnya. Kenangan saat Kris menciumnya untuk pertama kali, kenangan saat Kris menyiksanya di gudang, serta kenangan manis saat dirinya dan Kris bermain game bersama di ruang tengah kemarin.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Hanya 3 hari saja Sehun merasakan kebahagiannya. Hanya 3 hari Sehun benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu terlalu singkat. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Meski ia menginginkan selamanya momen bahagia tersebut terulang, Sehun sadar jika itu hanyalah angan-angan. Ia tak ingin terlalu tinggi bermimpi, karena saat ia terjatuh nanti rasa sakitnya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kenangan indah 3 hari ini daddy." Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya setelah puas melihat setiap sudut ruangan rumahnya.

Sehun berjalan keluar Manshionnya dengan perasaan hancur. Ia usap air mata yang selalu saja mengotori wajahnya disaat seperti ini. Kedua tangannya merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya agar tidak kedinginan tanpa melepas pegangan pada koper yang sedang diseretnya keluar.

'_Aku harus kemana?' _

Sehun tak mungkin pulang ke Kanada menemui kakek dan neneknya disana. Ia bahkan belum punya _passport_, ia juga tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli tiketnya. Sementara ia sendiri tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di Negara ini. Sehun juga tidak mungkin menghubungi sahabatnya. Ia tak mau dirinya menjadi beban untuk temannya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk terus melangkah sambil memutuskan jalan keluarnya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan daddy nya. Setidaklah itulah yang harus dilakukannya kini.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Dan sekarang sudah tau kan apa keterkaitan dua main pair dalam cerita ini. Konflik yang sebenarnya sudah muncul. Oh ya, untuk penggemar KaiHun siap-siap ya? Ada apa? Ditunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.<p>

Thank you ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini sedang menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka. Kini tak ada lagi hinaan saat mereka berdua tengah jalan bersama, tak ada lagi rengekan anak kecil yang selalu meminta mainan. Yang ada hanya _namja_ dewasa yang mempesona dengan semua daya tariknya.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat beberapa _yeoja_ yang melihat ke arah Siwon nya dengan tatapan kagum. Kyuhyun cemburu? tentu saja, ia merasa dirinya tak dianggap disini.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun, sesaat terlintas ide jahil untuk mengerjai kekasihnya. Namun Siwon urungkan saat matanya menangkap sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Sehun!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah mata Siwon. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat salah satu muridnya berkeliaran ditengah malam sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar.

"Siwon _hyung_, Kyuhyun _saem_."

Kyuhyun semakin heran saat Sehun menyebut nama kekasihnya. Bukankah selama ini Siwon tak pernah mempunyai teman, lantas bagaimana bisa ia mengenal muridnya?

—o0o—

Mereka kini berada di ruang tamu apartemen Kyuhyun. Sehun nampak menatap Siwon dengan intens sejak tadi, seolah menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasih gurunya tersebut serta meyakinkan kembali pemikirannya.

Mengerti akan raut bingung Sehun, Siwon tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku sudah sembuh Sehun, kau tak perlu menatapku seolah aku ini hantu." Canda Siwon, namun baik Sehun dan juga Kyuhyun nampaknya tak tertawa sama sekali, bahkan mereka berdua semakin menautkan alisnya bingung.

Siwon menghela nafasnya saat menyadari tatapan bingung kekasihnya. "Sehun pernah menolongku saat aku di _bully_ murid-muridmu di Sekolah Baby. Namun ia keburu pergi sebelum aku berterima kasih padanya waktu itu. Bahkan ia mentraktirku makanan di kantin saat itu." Terang Siwon.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kini atensinya kembali ia fokuskan pada muridnya yang kini masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi Sehun-ah, apakah kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Sehun meremas ujung kemejanya begitu medengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gurunya.

Mengetahui jika muridnya mungkin belum mau bercerita, Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik lainnya. "Sehun-ah, lebih baik kau minum tehnya sebelum dingin."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat tangan Sehun yang bergetar saat meraih gagang cangkir di depannya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling memandang, seolah lewat matalah mereka berbicara.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal saja disini untuk sementara, biar aku pindah ke kamar Kyuhyun."

Siwon bukan bermaksud buruk karena menyuruh Sehun untuk tinggal bersama mereka, namun Siwon hanya ingin membalas budi. Ia tak mau berhutang terlalu banyak pada orang lain, dan jika ia bisa membalas kebaikan orang tersebut, maka dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Siwon berkata akan pindah ke kamarnya. Ayolah, semua pasti tahu bukan apa artinya itu? Mereka akan tidur dalam satu ranjang. Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun harus dicuci terlebih dahulu. Ia terlalu senang akhir-akhir ini karena kekasihnya telah sembuh, sehingga pikirannya sedikit kacau.

Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat menyadari Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya. Senyum Siwon semakin lebar saat Kyuhyun kembali menghindari tatapannya. "Ayo Sehun-ah, aku tunjukan dimana kamarmu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri membantu membawakan koper Sehun. Berniat melarikan diri, huh?

"Kyuhyun _saem_—" Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sehun memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sehun yang bingung mau berkata apa pada Kyuhyun mulai gugup sendiri. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mengetahui jika ia dalam masalah kali ini, dan ia merasa bersalah saat ia ak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. "Terima kasih." Hanya kata itulah yang Sehun mampu ucapkan. Ia belum siap membagi ceritanya pada orang lain, ia takut jika orang lain menganggap daddy nya jahat padanya dan tak menyayanginya. Sehun menyakini jika daddy nya hanya kesal padanya, dan kata itulah yang terus dipegang untuk menampik setiap pikiran buruk yang selalu menghampirinya.

"Tak perlu khawatir Sehun-ah, akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah menolong Siwon _hyung_ waktu itu. Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur, tapi kau bisa mencariku jika kau membutuhkan seorang pendengar nantinya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak surai pirang Sehun. Ia tak mungkin memaksa muridnya untuk bercerita, ia tahu sifat muridnya yang _introvert_ tersebut. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menunggu hingga Sehun mau menceritakan semuanya sendiri nanti.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Di dalam kamar, suasana kecanggungan menyelimuti dua sejoli yang kini saling memunggungi di atas ranjang. Sudah lama mereka tak tidur bersama seperti ini. Mungkin Kyuhyun pernah tidur bersama dengan Siwon saat Siwon ketakutan mendengar suara petir. Namun berbeda, Siwon saat itu masih sakit, pikirannya masih polos. Bahkan ia mengartikan ciuman Kyuhyun dibibirnya sebagai ciuman kasih sayang _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Apakah kau sudah tidur Kyu?" tanya Siwon saat merasakan pergerakan kecil di sampingnya.

"Hn." Gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas. Sejujurnya ia hanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya agar Siwon tak bisa mendengarnya.

Siwon membalik tubuhnya, kedua tangannya kini memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sejak tadi Siwon terus menekan libidonya yang terus memberontak, dan ia tak bisa berbohong jika saat ini Siwon begitu menginginkannya.

"Kyuhyun, bolehkah—" Siwon tak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena kedua tangannya yang kini mengambil alih maksud sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tangan Siwon masuk ke dalam piyama dan mengusap pusarnya. Rasa geli membuatnya menggelinjang, apalagi saat tangan Siwon lainnya kini menekan sesuatu yang ada di dadanya yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Siwon—" Kyuhyun menyerukan nama Siwon saat tangan Siwon bergerak semakin turun memasuki celananya. Tangan hangat tersebut menjerat miliknya yang masih tertidur, mengusapnya pelan, serta memainkannya dengan cekatan.

"Kau belum menjawabku baby." Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya, ia rapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pucat yang kini mulai terekspos akibat tangan jahilnya.

Darah Kyuhyun berdesir saat merasakan milik Siwon yang keras kini menggesek miliknya yang sudah keluar dari sarang. "Kau curang, kau masih memakai pakaianmu."

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Seolah ucapan Kyuhyun adalah tiket baginya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke tahap berikutnya. Siwon menegakan tubuhnya, ia melepas piyama Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka, lalu beralih pada celana serta _underwear_ kekasihnya.

Aliran darah dalam tubuhnya seakan terpompa begitu cepat saat melihat tubuh polos kekasihnya yang begitu mempesona, tak mau menunggu waktu lama, Siwon bergerak cepat untuk menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Akh—Siwon—" Kyuhyun bergerak nikmat saat jari-jari Siwon menusuk tepat di ujung kenikmatannya. Siwon tak bodoh untuk menyakiti kekasihnya. Ia sudah melumuri jarinya tadi sebelum mendobrak lubang sang kekasih. Sekedar melakukan pemanasan sebelum ia memulai acara puncak mereka.

"Kau boleh menggigit atau memukulku jika kau merasakan sakit setelah ini." Siwon mengusap surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun setelah itu ia menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir plum sang kekasih. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang dan panas sambil mempersiapkan miliknya di depan pintu kenikmatan yang akan di dobraknya.

Dengan bantuan bantal penyangga pinggulnya, Kyuhyun menautkan kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Siwon. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk meremas surai hitam sang kekasih yang kini sedang memberikan pagutan panas pada hamparan bibir bawahnya.

"Mmpphh—" Desah Kyuhyun tenggelam oleh ciuman Siwon. Melihat sang kekasih yang terbuai akan pagutan panasnya, Siwon menghentakan pinggulnya hinggal miliknya bisa masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan.

"Akhmm—" rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat lubangnya dibuka dengan paksa untuk menerima milik Siwon, beruntung rasa sakit itu kini sedikit teralihkan akibat lidah Siwon yang memanja setiap penghuni mulutnya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, ia menghapus _saliva_ yang mengalir di sela bibir Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, meminta izin untuk menggerakan miliknya yang sudah tidak sabar menantikan kenikmatan saat lubang sang kekasih memijat miliknya dengan erat.

"Aku bergerak baby." Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia tak mampu menjawab ucapan Siwon karena mulutnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan saat lidah Siwon tak henti-hentinya bermain di area lehernya yang begitu sensitif.

"Akh—more—" Kyuhyun mendesah menikmati tindakan Siwon pada lubangnya. Milik Siwon yang cukup besar kini menusuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya yang membuatnya hilang kendali. Kyuhyun ingin lebih. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon menusuk lebih dalam dan menghantamkan miliknya keras ke titik yang membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"Ahh—faster—" Siwon semakin brutal dan semakin dalam menusuk lubang sang kekasih, libidonya memuncak saat mendengar erangan Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu _sexy_. Ia terus bergerak tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi pergerakannya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhentak seiring dengan tusukan Siwon yang semakin cepat, matanya terpejam saat merasakan milik Siwon semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya akan segera klimaks, dan Kyuhyun menginginkan mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Tangan Kyuhyun melepas tangan kanan Siwon yang sibuk memilin _nipple_ nya, ia mengarahkan tangan Siwon untuk bekerja sama mengocok miliknya agar segera klimaks. Siwon mengerti, ia menundukan tubuhnya meraih bibir Kyuhyun yang membengkak dan mengikuti tangan Kyuhyun untuk memanjakan milik Kyuhyun yang akan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Kita keluar bersama baby." Siwon semakin mempercepat tusukannya, pijatan tangannya pada milik Kyuhyunpun semakin mengerat, ia hanya ingin membagi kenikmatannya saat lubang Kyuhyun mencengkeram miliknya sangat erat. Sungguh, Siwon tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Kyuhyun saat klimaks pertamanya keluar.

"Akhh—Siwon—" Kyuhyun menyerukan nama Siwon saat benihnya berhasil keluar hingga mengotori perutnya serta perut Siwon.

"Ahh—Kyu—" Siwon segera menyusul puncak kenikmatannya. Ia membenamkan benihnya di dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon ambruk menindih tubuh Kyuhyun karena kelelahan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Siwon membenarkan poni Kyuhyun yang basah karena menghalangi pandangannya.

"Akuhh—jugaahh—mencintaimu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan susah payah ditengah usahanya mengais udara.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia membalik tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Kyuhyun. Kini tubuh Kyuhyunlah yang menindihnya, ia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah. Aku mau kita seperti ini sampai pagi." Ucap Siwon berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar detak jantung Siwon yang searah dengan detak jantungnya.

"_Jaljayo_." Ucap Siwon tanpa tahu jika baby nya kini sudah tertidur di atasnya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sudah dua hari Kris hidup seperti gelandangan. Ia sibuk mencari keberadaan Sehun saat ia terbangun di pagi harinya dan tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun serta barang-barangnya di Manshion nya. Kris sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari anaknya, namun sampai sekarang orang suruhannya sama sekali belum megabarinya.

Kris sama sekali tak pergi ke kantor, waktunya hanya dipakai untuk mengelilingi jalanan kota Seoul yang luas hanya untuk menemukan anaknya. Tak jarang jika ia kelelahan, ia akan berhenti sejenak dan tidur di dalam mobilnya.

Masalah perusahaan ia tinggalkan begitu saja, seolah yang terpenting baginya kini adalah Sehun. ia menyesal karena ucapannya dulu. Ia hanya banyak pikiran waktu itu, sesungguhnya ia tak benar-benar berniat mengusir Sehun.

Kris sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah, namun ia juga mendapatkan informasi jika Sehun selama dua hari ini tak masuk. Tak ada yang tahu dimana anaknya. Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke setir saat merasakan pusing kini menderanya.

"Sial!" Kris melempar ponselnya saat nomor yang dihubunginya masih tak aktif.

"Dia!" Kris buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat seseorang yang menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi.

**_Srett—_**

Kris mencengkeram pundak _namja_ yang akan menaiki motornya. _Namja_ tersebut menoleh ke arah Kris dengan sedikit raut keterjutan, namun segera berganti dengan pandangan kesal.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Kris penuh penekanan. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Bahkan Jongin —_namja_ tersebut— menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kris menampik tangan Jongin yang akan men-_starter_ motornya.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Kaulah yang menyembunyikan Sehun selama ini, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi jika kau tak menyerahkan Sehun padaku sekarang juga." Tawa Jongin langsung meledak saat mendengar ucapan Kris padanya.

Kris mengertakan giginya saat mendengar tawa meremehkan dari _namja_ tan di depannya. "Paman, kau boleh melaporkanku ke polisi. Namun bukan aku yang di penjara, melainkan Kau. Jangan dikira aku tak tahu semua tingkah bejatmu pada Sehun." Jongin tersenyum melihat tubuh Kris membeku mendengar ucapannya. "Cih, maaf aku tak punya waktu meladeni orang yang tidak penting sepertimu." lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

**_Plakk—_**

Jongin menampik tangan Kris yang bertengger di pundaknya. Ia menyalakan motornya dan bergegas pergi meningalkan Kris yang mematung karena ucapannya.

"Sial! Arrgghh!" jerit Kris meluapkan emosinya. Ia benar, selama ini dialah yang salah. Tak seharusnya ia menyiksa Sehun. Sehun adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Jantungnya merasakan nyeri saat mengingat semua perbuatannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun _mianhae_—hiks—_mianhae_—" Kris berjongkok ditepi jalan. Ia tepuk dadanya yang nyeri dengan sesekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Orang-orang yang melewatinya sedikit ketakutan saat melihatnya. Bagaimanapun membiarkan orang yang frustasi di pinggir jalan bukan termasuk hal yang baik bukan?

Kris tak pernah menyangka, rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat kepergian Sehun akan seperti ini. Bahkan rasa sakit ini lebih parah daripada saat ia kehilangan Krystal dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Apakah ini benar-benar perasaan sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya karena terlalu menyayanginya, ataukah ada rasa lain yang tak pernah disadarinya tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dan saat orang yang telah disia-siakannya pergi, Kris baru menyadari jika ia sangat membutuhkannya kini.

Jongin sebenarnya tak tega melihat penampilan Kris seperti itu. Ia yakin jika Kris sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Namun ego lebih membutakan hati Jongin. Ia tak mau Sehun tersakiti lagi, jadi saat Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari ayahnya, maka Jongin dengan senang hati akan mendukungnya. Jongin hanya tak mau Kris kembali menyakiti Sehun.

"_Yeoboseo_ Sehun-ah, aku akan mampir ke apartemen Kyuhyun _saem_, tunggu aku ne!" Jongin segera membawa kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa makanan yang sudah dibelinya dan langsung pergi menemui Sehun.

Jongin memang sudah tahu dimana Sehun tinggal. Semua itu berkat ia yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon saat di gerbang sekolah. Awalnya Kyuhyun enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun ia akhirnya luluh saat Jongin berjanji tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun dimana Sehun tinggal sekarang.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Suasana lampu warna-warni dengan diiringi lagu romantis sama sekali tak berhasil membuat suasana hati _namja_ tampan yang kini duduk di depan meja bartender membaik. Entah sudah berapa botol ia habiskan, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan beban masalah yang menjerat kepalanya agar segera keluar.

"Bukankah itu Kris?" ucap seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamati _namja_ tampan yang sibuk dengan minuman-minuman di depannya.

"Kau mengenalnya? Sepertinya dia orang kaya, dan aku yakin kini ia pasti dalam masalah." Sahut seseorang yang kini mengamati penampilan Kris yang berantakan.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku mau menyapanya dulu." _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi kini berjalan menghampiri Kris dengan membawa segelas minuman di tangannya.

"Kris!" _namja_ tersebut menepuk pundak Kris agar menoleh kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kris yang sibuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Efek dari minuman kini dengan perlahan mengambil kemampuan sensoriknya.

"Kau lupa? Aku Chanyeol, teman SMA-mu dan Krystal dulu." Kris menautkan alisnya saat nama Krystal disebut.

"Hei, sepertinya kau mabuk." _Namja_ yang bernama Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang akan diteguk oleh Kris.

"Itu minumanku." Erang Kris tak suka. Chanyeol sama sekali tak takut dengan tatapan tajamnya, karena ia memang sudah terbiasa melihatnya sejak dulu.

"Kau sudah mabuk, lebih baik kau berhenti minum sebelum kau di depak dari sini." Ucapnya yang hanya disahuti dengan decihan sebal oleh Kris.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar anakmu? Aku dengar dia bernama Sehun. Apa dia tumbuh dengan baik sekarang? Pasti ia saat ini menjadi remaja yang mempesona seperti ibunya." Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Hatinya kembali merasakan nyeri saat mengingat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

"Kau memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik 'kan?" mendengarnya membuat hati Kris semakin sakit. Memperlakukan dengan baik? Bahkan selama ini dia tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang ayah oleh Sehun.

"Hei Chan, cepat kita harus segera pergi sekarang." Chanyeol ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal tentang Sehun, namun ia urungkan setelah temannya memanggilnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada anakmu." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris sebelum keluar dari Club.

Di luar Club nampaknya Chanyeol masih belum bisa tenang karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Kris. "Dia benar Kris yang sering kau ceritakan?" tanya _namja_ yang lebih pendek saat mereka berjalan ke mobil mereka yang terparkir di depan Club.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun—_namja_ tersebut—menautkan alisnya begitu menyadari raut wajah temannya yang tertekuk. "Kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Lebih baik Kris tidak pernah tahu kebenarannya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Krystal untuk tidak memberitahukan padanya." Jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Tapi tidak selamanya kebohongan akan bertahan lama, suatu saat nanti Kris pasti mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Sehun, jika Sehun—"

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini." Potong Chanyeol cepat. Ia hanya tak mau pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun di dengar oleh seseorang. Dia sudah berjanji, untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, dan dia sudah mengingkarinya saat ia bercerita pada Baekhyun. Setidaknya Chanyeol tak mau menambah dosanya dengan menceritakan rahasia yang sudah ia tutupi bertahun-tahun ini sia-sia.

'_Aku harap Kris tak akan mengetahui kebenarannya.'_ Batin Chanyeol sebelum mengendarai mobilnya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Kai jangan macam-macam atau aku akan memukulmu dengan ini." Geram Sehun saat melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

"Dan jangan mengotori lantainya. Sudah berkali-kali aku membersihkan setiap kekacauan yang kau buat." Lanjut Sehun saat melihat Jongin membuang bungkus _snack_ yang telah habis sembarangan.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah lelah. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk mencari pekerjaan dan membantu Kyuhyun membereskan apartemennya. Sehun tidak mau merepotkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon terlalu banyak. Meski mereka tidak keberatan Sehun tinggal bersama mereka, namun Sehun masih tak tenang jika belum membalas kebaikan mereka berdua.

Sehun diam-diam mencari pekerjaan di pagi harinya agar bisa membayar sewa apartemen Kyuhyun sebagian, ia juga membersihkan apartemen gurunya tersebut saat pulang di siang harinya. Dan entah bagaimana bisa sosok yang menjengkelkan —bagi Sehun— kini membuat semua pekerjaannya semakin berat.

Jongin mengunjunginya untuk melepas rindu —katanya, serta ingin makan siang bersama. Namun kehadiran Jongin malah tak membantu sama sekali. Pekerjaannya menjadi dua kali lipat daripada sebelumnya.

"Jika aku membantumu, apakah ada hadiah untukku?" Jongin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Jika membantu itu harus ikhlas."

"Aku ikhlas membantumu, namun aku juga mau hadiah darimu."

"Baiklah!" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Setidaknya ia harus menyimpan energi untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi esok.

"Oke, kemarikan sapunya!" Jongin merampas sapu ditangan Sehun, ia menyapu lantai dengan begitu semangat. Sementara Sehun kini beralih pada sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Lelahnya~" ucapnya seraya merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia tak sadar sejak tadi Jongin diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Jongin selesai membersihkan kekacauannya, ia juga selesai memcuci piring serta membereskan meja makan. Kini pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok indah yang nyeyak tertidur di sofa.

"Apa kau begitu kelelahannya hingga kau bisa tertidur sangat nyaman di tempat yang sempit ini." Ucap Jongin entah pada siapa. Jongin berjongkok di depan sofa Sehun terbaring.

Jongin amati setiap lekuk wajah Sehun yang semakin membuatnya terhisap dalam pesona _namja_ yang dulu dibencinya itu. Jongin sentuh pipi Sehun yang sangat lembut dan halus, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan gesekan kulit tangannya dengan wajah Sehun. Tubuh Jongin seperti tersengat aliran listrik statis saat merasakan lembutnya kulit Sehun.

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, kini tubuh Jongin semakin condong ke depan. wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Sehun, hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas _namja_ cantik yang kini masih tertidur.

"Aku ingin mengambil hadiahku sekarang." Ucapnya lirih menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Jongin mengarahkan bibirnya mencium bibir tipis Sehun yang membuatnya hilang akal.

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama, ia tak melumat bibir tipis itu, meski otaknya memerintahkan untuk melakukannya. Jongin mengakhiri ciumannya saat merasakan gerakan kecil dari tubuh Sehun.

Jongin melirik jam tanganya sekilas. Ia sedikit heran saat Kyuhyun _saem_ serta kekasihnya masih belum pulang. Tak ingin Sehun sakit karena tertidur di sofa, Jongin berniat memindahkan Sehun ke kamarnya. Beruntung dia pernah melihat Sehun masuk ke kamarnya tadi siang, sehingga ia tidak akan salah memasuki kamar orang.

Jongin menyampirkan tangan kanan Sehun ke bahunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia arahkan berada di belakang punggung Sehun dan belakang lututnya.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh ringan tersebut ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya dengan sangat hati-hati di ranjang.

"Jaljayo Sehunie." Jongin mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sementara di tempat lain, kini tengah terjadi pertengkaran di tepi jalan yang sudah sangat sepi.

"Siwon _hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun panik saat melihat lawan Siwon berhasil memukul rahang kekasihnya.

Siwon yang sudah berada di batas kesabaran, tak mau membuang waktu lama untuk meringkus _namja_ paruh baya yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Akh! _Mianhae_, aku mohon lepaskan aku." Ucap _namja_ tersebut saat Siwon berhasil memerangkapnya hingga tak bisa berontak.

"Tidak akan pernah, sebelum kau membayar semua perbuatanmu." Tangan Siwon semakin mencengkeram erat tangan _namja_ paruh baya tersebut ke belakang, sementara tangan lainnya menahan leher _namja_ tersebut untuk tidak berani berbuat macam-macam.

"Siwon _hyung_ kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Siwon. Ia menghela nafas lega saat tak melihat luka serius di tubuh kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat bingung kini. Ia tak mengerti saat dirinya dan Siwon dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya tersebut berhenti begitu melihat _namja_ paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari mini market terdekat.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba saja mengejar _namja_ tersebut dan memukulnya? Kyuhyun yakin Siwon pasti mempunyai alasan yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat baby, aku tak mau orang brengsek ini menyakitimu." Perintahnya tanpa melemahkan jeratannya.

"Siapa dia Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia rasa jaraknya sudah cukup aman untuk berbicara.

"Dialah orang yang menipuku, Baby. Orang inilah yang membuat semua penderitaan kita. Orang ini pantas untuk membusuk di penjara." Siwon menekan lengannya di leher _namja_ paruh baya tersebut hingga menjerit kesakitan.

"Tunggu akh! Lepas—kan—" perintahnya, namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Siwon.

"_Hyung_, lebih baik kita beri dia kesempatan dulu untuk berbicara." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tak tega saat _namja_ paruh baya tersebut sepertinya kesulitan untuk mengais udara.

"Jangan mengasihaninya baby, orang ini pantas dihukum mati karena telah menghancurkan perusahaanku, karena telah membuatku depresi dan membuat ayahmu tidak merestui hubungan kita." Ucap Siwon murka saat melihat _namja_ yang dalam jeratannya kini mulai menarik simpati Kyuhyun dengan menunjukan wajah memelasnya.

"Tung—guhh—ak-aku—han-hanya ukh—disuruh waktu itu." Ucapnya dengan susah payah, karena jeratan lengan Siwon masih menekan lehernya.

DEG

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Siwon seraya melemahkan jeratannya pada leher _namja_ tersebut. Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar ucapan _namja_ paruh baya yang sudah mengkhianatinya ini.

"Cepat katakan apa maksud ucapanmu?" teriak Siwon dan beralih mencengkeram kerah kemeja lelaki tua tersebut.

"Ak-aku hanya disuruh seseorang untuk menghancurkan perusahaanmu."

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Entah ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk, kurang beberapa chapter lagi akan End \(*.*) jadi tetap pantengin fanfic GaJe ini ya. (^_^)

Thank you for ur review, it makes me so exited to update this story. Saranghae ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC , Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Siwon benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang di tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya tadi. Perusahaanya yang turun temurun diwariskan kepadanya dihancurkan oleh rekan bisnisnya sendiri?

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang kini terkepal. "Aku mohon, jangan sampai kau hilang kendali. Aku yakin kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dan bersikap biasalah pada Sehun untuk saat ini. Aku akan membicarakan dengannya besok pagi."

Siwon masih terdiam. Emosi masih menyelimuti pikirannya. Ia tak menyangka dunia ternyata begitu sempit. Baru kemarin ia bisa merasakan punya teman baru dan saling berbagi cerita. Namun kini ia harus membencinya. Siwon hampir tak bisa mempercayai jika _namja_ yang ditolongnya kini adalah anak dari orang yang sudah menghancurkan perusahaannya. Membuat dirinya dan Kyuhyun menderita.

"Siwon _hyung_ tatap aku." Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Siwon agar menghadap ke arahnya. Ia telusuri manik kelam yang kini dibutakan oleh emosi.

"Ini sudah malam, Sehun pasti sudah tidur. Kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya esok pagi." Kyuhyun bicara selembut mungkin, namun nampaknya Siwon masih terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Siwon _hyung_ jawab aku! Kau mau berjanji agar tidak lepas kendali sampai besok 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membalas dendamnya pada Wu Corp kini hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya dihadapkan pada tatapan lembut kekasihnya.

Jujur saja, Siwon mungkin akan mengusir Sehun saat ini juga, mengingat betapa liciknya ayah Sehun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan Sehun yang kabur dari rumah dengan alasan menghindari ayahnya.

Siwon memang tidak akrab dengan Kris, mereka hanya rekan bisnis biasa waktu itu. Bahkan ia mungkin saja tak pernah tahu jika Sehun adalah anak seorang Kris Wu jika saja _namja_ tersebut tak menceritakan jika saat ini Wu Corp tengah goyah karena ditinggal oleh pemiliknya hanya untuk mencari anak semata wayangnya.

"_Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam mu pada direktur Wu, asal kau mau melepaskanku."_

Siwon masih ingat ucapan Kim Jun Seok beberapa menit lalu. Apakah ia harus membalas dendam pada Wu Corp melalui Sehun? Tapi itu sama sekali bukan pribadinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melibatkan seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahnya.

"Siwon _hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban ia baik-baik saja kini.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menuruti ucapan _namja_ tadi." Siwon langsung menggeleng cepat. Siwon tak mau Kyuhyun ikut memikirkan masalahnya. Ia begitu mencintai baby nya. Tak akan ia libatkan Kyuhyun ke dalam masalahnya.

Untuk sementara Siwon masih memikirkannya. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah kebenaran telah ia ketahui.

"_Kajja_ kita masuk. Aku tak mau kau sakit baby." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan berjalan memasuki apartemen sederhananya.

'_Jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh hyung.'_ Batin Kyuhyun

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sarapan pagi ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dirasakan oleh Sehun. Biasanya mereka akan makan dengan diiringi pembicaraan ringan serta tawa, namun kini hanya keheningan yang mereka dapatkan.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka?'_ batin Sehun yang melihat dua _namja_ dewasa yang nampaknya tak berselera sama sekali.

"Apakah masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Sehun lirih.

Kyuhyun yang sibuk memikirkan kejadian semalam tersentak hingga ia tersadar jika ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal yang buruk. Seharusnya ia tak boleh bersikap seperti ini, terutama dihadapan Sehun.

"Ah, ti-tidak Sehun-ah. Kita hanya kenyang karena semalam kita makan terlalu banyak." Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang nampak tak peduli sama sekali dengan usahanya membuat Sehun tak khawatir.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sehun terkejut saat Siwon tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan meja. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk saat ia menyadari jika Sehun menangkap raut ketidaksukaan Siwon padanya.

"Ayo kubantu membersihkan ini semua." Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Sehun sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Tidak perlu Kyuhyun _hyung_. Aku bisa sendiri. Oh ya, habis ini aku akan keluar bersama Jongin, bolehkan aku—" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh Sehun-ah, kau tak perlu meminta izin padaku. Kau sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri." Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, setidaknya senyuman Kyuhyun membuat hatinya merasa lega akan pikiran buruknya saat ini.

"Terima kasih Kyu _hyung_." Sehun memeluk Kyuhyun erat, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa senang dan terima kasihnya atas kebaikan Kyuhyun serta Siwon yang sudah membantunya selama ini hingga ia tak perlu tidur dijalanan.

Mereka berdua tak tahu, jika sejak tadi Siwon terus mengamati keduanya. Ia masih bimbang akan sikap yang harus diambilnya. Siwon tak bisa berbohong, jika kini ia turut tidak menyukai Sehun karena ulah ayahnya terhadap perusahaannya.

.

—**oOo—**

.

Hari minggu ini Jongin berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya kembali pada Sehun. Ia tak akan menyerah akan cintanya. Jongin juga ingin menyadarkan Sehun jika perasaannya terhadap ayahnya sendiri itu salah. Jongin ingin meluruskan cinta Sehun, ia tak mau lagi melihat Sehun tersiksa karena cinta terlarangnya pada sang ayah.

"Wah, indah sekali."

Sehun menatap pemandang indah yang ada dibawahnya. Jajaran pepohonan diselimuti salju membuat matanya seakan tak mau melepas pemandangan indah tersebut. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak mempedulikan Jongin yang kini melihatnya dengan cukup kesal.

Jongin mengajak Sehun menaiki _cable car _ini karena ia ingin menyatakan cintanya —lagi— di tempat yang romantis.

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin saat rencananya akan segera dimulai.

_Grek Grek__—_

Tiba-tiba saja _cable car_ yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti mendadak tepat di tengah-tengah lintasan. Sehun yang terkejut segera memeluk Jongin, ia takut jika _cable car_ yang ia tumpangi macet dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ka-Kai, ke-kenapa ini berhenti?" tanya Sehun takut, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan dengan senang hati dibalas oleh pelukan Jongin yang tak kalah eratnya.

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya saat merasakan Sehun mencengkeram bajunya. Ayolah, ini tidak sungguhan. _Cable car_ yang tiba-tiba berhenti juga termasuk rencana Jongin.

Jongin akan mengucapkan cintanya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda dari pasangan lainnya.

"Tenanglah Sehun-ah, aku coba menghubungi panggilan darurat dulu." Ucap Jongin seraya mengambil ponsel di kantong celananya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Sial, ponselku mati." Serunya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan berniat mengambil ponselnya namun ia baru ingat jika ia lupa membawa ponselnya yang ia taruh di nakas meja kamarnya.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku." Lirih Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sudah tak apa. Mereka pasti tahu kita terjebak disini dan akan segera menolong kita nanti." Jongin mengusap keringat dingin Sehun di pelipisnya, sepertinya Sehun cukup ketakutan kali ini.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di sudut _cable car_ dengan tubuh yang saling berpelukan, sudah hampir 4 jam mereka berdiam diri di dalam _cable_ _car_ tanpa tahu kepastian kapan mereka mendapatkan pertolongan.

Sebenarnya itu semua ulah Jongin. Ia memang menyuruh petugas untuk menghentikan _cable car_ yang mereka tumpangi tepat di bawah pertunjukan yang dipersiapkan Jongin untuk Sehun. Jongin juga memberikan sedikit _shock party_ pada Sehun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 itu berarti puncak kejutan akan segera ditunjukan pada Sehun. Jongin masih setia menatap wajah Sehun yang tertidur di pahanya. Ia tak pernah melepas pemandangan indah dibawahnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan perlahan Jongin menepuk pipi Sehun untuk membangunkannya. "Sehun—Sehun-ah." Mata Sehun mengerjap perlahan saat ia terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

"Jongin!" Sehun bangkit dan segera memeluk Jongin saat menyadari jika kini mereka masih terjebak di dalam _cable_ _car_.

"Jongin sampai kapan kita akan terjebak disini?" Sehun melesakan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongin.

"Sshh— tenanglah! Aku yakin kita akan segera keluar dari sini." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun, ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu." Jongin membimbing Sehun untuk berdiri, namun Sehun sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Tenanglah! Aku selalu disisimu. Tak akan kubiarkan apapun menyakiti dirimu." Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun hingga mereka kini saling memandang.

Perasaan Sehun merasa sedikit lebih tenang saat melihat mata teduh Jongin yang seolah memberikan perlindungan padanya. Jujur, baru kali ini Sehun merasakan senyaman ini berada disisi seseorang.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi aku benar-benar gila jika tak mengucapkan sekarang juga."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak hilang kendali saat menatap wajah imut yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh Sehun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jongin berlutut dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengarnya. Sudah dua kali ini Jongin menembaknya, namun apakah Sehun harus menerimanya sekarang, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada sang ayah?

"Ku mohon terimalah aku, aku tahu kau menyukai ayahmu sendiri. Namun itu salah Sehun, kau tak seharusnya mencintai ayah kandungmu sendiri."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tak mampu menatap Jongin yang memohon dibawahnya.

"Aku mohon Sehun. Aku janji akan melindungimu dan tak akan membuat air matamu keluar. Kaulah yang bisa membuatku seperti ini, hanya kaulah Oh Sehun."

Sehun hampir saja menitikan air matanya. Perasaan Jongin begitu tulus kepadanya, apakah ia tega untuk menyakiti orang sebaik Jongin? Mungkin kali ini sudah saatnya Sehun untuk memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Biarlah perasaan terlarangnya pada sang ayah terkubur seiring dengan perasaan yang diberikan oleh Jongin untuknya.

"Jongin ak-aku—" Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia bisa merasakan genggaman Jongin semakin menguat.

"Maaf!" lirih Sehun yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Seketika itu pula Jongin melepas genggamannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan membelakangi Sehun. Jongin menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar. Hanya satu kata, namun bisa memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi Jongin. Dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya seakan ingin berhenti saat ini juga.

Namun Jongin tak boleh egois disini. Ia tak boleh memaksa seseorang untuk mencintainya. Ia tulus mencintai Sehun, dan untuk itulah Jongin ingin Sehun juga tulus mencintainya dan bukan karena terpaksa ataupun kasihan. "Tak apa, aku tahu jika— "

"Aku akan mencoba menjalaninya denganmu." Potong Sehun cepat. Jongin segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Ma-maksudmu?" ucapnya terbata. Jongin ingin memastikan jika pendengarannya tadi tak salah.

Sehun terlalu malu untuk mengulanginya, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

_Kiss__—_

"Apa itu cukup untuk menjawab semuanya?" Jongin membeku, nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Sehun menciumnya. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Sehun menerimanya?

"Sehun!" teriak Jongin menyambar tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Ugh! Se-sak." Jongin melepas pelukannya saat mendengar rintihan Sehun. ia terlalu bahagia hingga tak bisa mengontrol tenaganya.

"Sehun! Aku ingin kau menutup matamu."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia menutup kedua mata Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tak mengerti saat Jongin mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah.

Jongin berhenti, tangannya masih menutup kedua mata Sehun. Ia berdiri di samping Sehun. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat kebawah jika kejutan yang sudah dipersiapkannya kini sudah terlaksana.

"Jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku memintanya." Jongin melepas kedua tangannya di mata Sehun, ia beralih memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Jongin~" Sehun tak sabar ingin membuka matanya, ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Apalagi saat dirinya merasakan kedua tangan Jongin memeluk tubuhnya. Sensasi aneh menyerang perut Sehun seketika.

"Bukalah matamu." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segela arah hingga matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh tepat di bawah _cable_ _car_ yang mereka tupangi saat ini.

_DEG_

"I-ini?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan senyuman menawanlah yang Sehun dapat saat menanyakan maksud dari semua yang dilihatnya.

"_Saranghae_ Oh Sehun." masih dengan memeluk Sehun dari belakang, Jongin mencuri kecupan di pipi kanan Sehun.

Mungkin jika Sehun tidak mengingat jika dirinya _namja_, maka ia akan menangis saat ini juga. Ia tak menyangka jika Jongin melakukan semua ini untuknya. Di bawah sana, Sehun bisa melihat lambang hati dengan tertera namanya disana. Kelap-kelip lampu berwarna-warni serta putihnya salju yang meliputi pepohonan semakin memperindah pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Sehun setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya agar tidak bersikap OOC.

"Tentu. Termasuk kecelakaan _cable car_ ini. Hehehe." Sehun segera berbalik, menimpuk kepala Jongin saat mengetahui semua hanyalah rencana Jongin belaka.

"Aku membencimu Kim Jongin." Seru Sehun memeluk Jongin.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Balas Jongin mencium surai _blonde_ Sehun.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Suasana tegang kini menyelimuti dua _namja_ yang masih berdiam diri di posisi mereka masing-masing. _Namja_ tampan tersebut menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Sedangkan _namja_ manis tersebut hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"_Hyung_, aku mohon. Semua tidak akan selesai dengan balas dendam. Kita lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kita bangun semuanya dari nol kembali. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi _hyung_." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Siwon peluk kekasihnya dan ia usap punggungnya.

"_Mianhae_ baby. _Mianhae_ tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Aku tak mungkin berdiam diri saja saat mengetahui perusahaanku hancur karena _namja_ berengsek itu."

"Tapi jangan libatkan Sehun, Siwon _hyung_. Dia tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali."

"Tapi dia anak dari orang yang membuat semua penderitaan kita berawal baby. Aku tak mungkin bisa bersikap biasa saja padanya dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Melihat wajah Sehun, membuatku melihat _namja_ berengsek itu."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyadarkan Siwon. Ia hanya tak mau usaha balas dendam Siwon akan membawa sebuah penderitaan kembali kepada hubungannya. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun tersiksa dengan semua hal ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan Siwon baik dengan harta maupun tanpa harta sekalipun.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari jika sejak tadi seseorang telah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin." Sehun bergumam lirih. Ia tahu betul penderitaan Kyuhyun dan Siwon seperti apa saat ia tinggal bersama mereka. Dan ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun menjalaninya. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sehun tak menyangka jika penyebab kebangkrutan perusahaan Siwon adalah karena ulah daddy nya sendiri.

_Srekk__—_

"Siapa itu?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat ingin menutup pintu kembali. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkejut saat mengetahui kehadiran Sehun disana.

"Se-Sehun." Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan mendekati Sehun.

"Ka-kau tak—"

"Apa itu semua benar?" Sehun memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam seketika.

Sehun memandang Siwon yang kini mendekati Kyuhyun. "Apa itu semua benar Siwon _hyung_?" ulang Sehun dengan wajah sendu. Ia harap pendengarannya salah. Namun pemikirannya musnah saat Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

'_Ti-tidak..'_

Baru saja Sehun merasakan jika hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan, namun ia tak menyangka jika hari juga adalah hari yang begitu menyesakkan. Bagaimana bisa daddy nya…

"Mi-_mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_."

Sehun langsung berlutut dihadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa mempercayai semuanya. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah, bagaimana bisa daddy nya melakukan hal itu pada orang sebaik mereka. Bahkan mereka mau menampung dirinya tanpa pamrih sedikitpun.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? Berdirilah. Siwon _hyung_ lakukan sesuatu!"

Siwon hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasa kesalnya pada Kris membuatnya tak bisa bertindak seperti yang seharusnya.

"Kau puas sekarang _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menatap kesal Siwon yang sejak tadi masih terdiam. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mencegah Sehun yang pergi.

"Dia bahkan pernah menolongmu _hyung_, seharusnya kau tak ikut menyalahkannya."

Siwon masih diam. Sehun sudah bersujud meminta maaf padanya tadi, namun Siwon sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Siwon hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Bahkan saat Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahan daddy nya pun, Siwon masih bungkam.

'_Apa tindakanku salah?'_ batinnya. Siwon sebenarnya tak tega membiarkan Sehun pergi. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Namun lagi-lagi emosi membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Siwon hanya ingin menghindar sejauh mungkin dari setiap orang yang mungkin akan menyebabkan penderitaan baginya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Baby, tenanglah." Siwon berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun dan merengkuh tubuhnya, namun ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sekarang? Saat muridku terlantar sendirian di tengah malam!"

Kyuhyun tak tahu dengan jalan pikiran Siwon. Siwon tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Siwonnya selalu murah hati dan penyayang, bagaimana bisa ia berubah seperti ini hanya karena dendam?

_Knock__— Knock—_

Siwon mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu yang terketuk, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berlari saat menyangka jika Sehun telah kembali.

"_Nu_-_nugu_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat _namja_ tinggi yang berpenampilan sangat berantakan dengan mata sayu berdiri sempoyongan di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Dimana Sehun?" mungkin jika suasana tidak sesepi malam ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengar suara lirih yang menyurupai gumaman tersebut.

"Siapa baby?" mata Siwon membulat sempurna saat orang yang menjadi dalang kehancuran hidupnya kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau!" teriak Siwon dan langsung menerjang _namja_ tersebut.

_Brukk—_

_Namja_ tersebut terjungkal, namun itu sama sekali tak menghentikan aksi Siwon yang terus memukulnya. Amarah Siwon kembali memuncak saat melihat biang keladi semua penderitaannya dan Kyuhyun kini menampakan wajahnya tanpa rasa dosa.

"Siwon _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?" panik Kyuhyun saat melihat _namja_ yang dipukuli Siwon sudah tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Dialah penyebab semua penderitaan kita baby. Dialah Wu Yi Fan."

_DEG_

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit. Ia panik saat _namja_ yang dihajar kekasihnya, atau lebih tepatnya ayah dari Sehun kini dirawat di rumah Sakit.

"Kau seharusnya tak memukulnya _hyung_, keadaannya sudah seperti itu. Seharusnya kau tak usah memperparahnya." Kyuhyun masih juga menyalahkan Siwon sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu dengan ayah muridnya tersebut.

Dokter sudah memeriksanya, dan ia mengatakan jika kondisi Kris cukup serius setelah tak makan berhari-hari dan hanya mengkonsumsi alkohol secara terus menerus. Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan jika Kris tengah depresi saat ini. Dan berdasarkan ucapannya sebelum pingsan, Kyuhyun yakin jika Kris tengah mencari Sehun.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Sehun? pasien sejak tadi terus menggumamkan namanya." Tanya seorang perawat setelah memeriksa Kris pasca operasi kecil pada ususnya.

"Itu nama anaknya _uisa_, _mianhae_ bolehkah saya menjenguknya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pasien masih dalam naungan obat bius. Mungkin besok pagi pasien akan sadar jika tak ada sesuatu hal yang serius terhadap luka-luka lainnya. Permisi."

Kyuhyun langsung melirik Siwon. _Death glare_ Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempan bagi Siwon. Ia tahu apa maksud tatapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Namun Siwon berpikir jika itu semua pantas diterima oleh Kris atas semua perbuatan liciknya pada dirinya. Bahkan itu hanya bagian kecil bagi Siwon untuk membalasnya.

Malam ini Siwon harus mati-matian menekan emosinya. Bagaimana tidak? Baby nya kini lebih memilih menunggu Kris siuman daripada pulang bersamanya. Siwon tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Dan ia terpaksa terjebak disini, di ruangan penuh obat bersama dengan rivalnya.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami semua? Tak cukupkah kau membuat perusahaanku bangkrut? Bahkan sekarang orang yang paling aku sayangi dan sangat berharga bagiku kini memihakmu."

Siwon tersenyum miris memandang lelaki tinggi yang terbujur di ranjang. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk Kyuhyun yang tidur bersandar tubuhnya di sofa.

'_Semua orang menderita karenamu, bahkan anakmu pun begitu.'_

Siwon tak ingin pikiran buruknya menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia turut menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa yang di dudukinya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun sakit karena kedinginan, ia juga tak mungkin bisa berada jauh dari jantung hatinya tersebut.

"Kau memang seorang malaikat baby." Siwon mengusap surai coklat Kyuhyun.

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun agar bisa tidur di sofa lebih nyaman. Sementara dirinya kini duduk di lantai dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan dekat dengan kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mau tubuh Kyuhyun sakit karena tidur di tempat yang sempit. Ia lebih memilih dirinyalah yang sakit dari pada baby nya.

"Semoga setiap kebaikanmu pada orang lain memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu sendiri baby." Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun sebelum mengikuti kekasihnya berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

_Kiss__—_

"_Saranghae_."

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari Sehun. Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Kris.

Siwon cukup kesal saat mengetahui Kris terbangun dan malah membentak Kyuhyun karena dituduh mengusir Sehun. Namun Kris tak berkutik setelah melihat kehadirannya. Kris mengingat semua kejahatan yang dibuatnya pada perusahaannya. Dan hal itu Siwon jadikan alasan kenapa Sehun lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Baby, seharusnya dia yang minta maaf. Dialah yang menghancurkan perusahaanku dan membuat kita menderita selama bertahun-tahun ini."

Kris terdiam. Ia tak mungkin menyangkalnya, karena memang dirinyalah penyebab semuanya.

"Bahkan aku tak yakin jika Sehun bahagia hidup bersama orang seperti dia. Jika Sehun bahagia, tak mungkin dia kabur dari rumah." Cibir Siwon. Kris seharusnya berterima kasih karena Siwon tak melayangkan bogem(?) padanya karena telah berani membentak Kyuhyun.

Bagi Siwon tak ada seorangpun yang boleh membentak kekasihnya. Tidak dirinya apalagi orang lain. Kyuhyun terlalu baik untuk dibentak. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk diceramahi kata-kata arogan nan kasar.

Kris terdiam. Ucapan Siwon menohok jantungnya hingga nafasnya tercekat. Bahkan ia merasa kini oksigen disekitarnya mulai berkurang. Ia menyesal. Ia menyesali semuanya. Dialah yang salah disini. Jika saja ia tak menyakiti Sehun, jika saja ia tak marah dan mengusirnya, dan jika saja ia dulu tak berbuat curang untuk mengalahkan rival bisnisnya. Semua karena kesalahannya. Dialah yang patut dihukum. Bukan Sehun ataupun Siwon sekalipun.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya." Ucap Kris sangat lirih. Ia menolehkan kepalanya tak mampu menatap Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon tajam.

"Aku akan membantu mendapatkan perusahaanmu kembali. Kau boleh menuntutku ke pengadilan seperti yang kau mau. Atau jika perlu akulah yang akan menyerahkan diri kesana. Tapi—"

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kris tak tahu apa ucapannya pada Siwon tadi adalah hal yang benar. Ia bosan hidup seperti ini. Hidupnya seperti sandiwara. Ia selalu memakai topeng untuk memerankan perannya. Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal karena rasa bencinya membuat jati dirinya hilang.

Kris tahu dirinya munafik. Terlalu naïf untuk mengakui jika sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi Sehun. Dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, bahkan selama ini ia sudah dibutakan oleh masa lalu kelamnya yang membuatnya tak bisa beranjak dari pahitnya masa lalu untuk merajut masa depannya.

Kris menangis dalam diam setelah mengucapkan semua perasaannya dan membeberkan semuanya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Terdengar sangat rendah mungkin, tapi Kris rela merendahkan dirinya, asalkan kebahagiaannya bisa kembali.

Ia sudah cukup menderita kehilangan Sehun. Bahkan saat Kris mengetahui keberadaan Sehun dari salah satu orang suruhannya, Kris seperti mendapatkan nafasnya kembali. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga tak menyadari waktu untuk menemui anaknya kemarin.

Namun Kris terlambat. Sehunnya sudah kembali pergi. Perusahaannya kini mengalami guncangan _financial_ yang cukup hebat saat hampir seminggu ia mengabaikan tugasnya. Ia sama sekali tak menapakan kakinya di perusahaan. Dirinya terlalu sibuk mencari Sehunnya. Anak yang sangat dicintainya.

'_Daddy sudah meninggalkan semuanya untukmu Sehun. kembalilah, jebal_—_"_

Kris menjambak rambutnya. Kepedihan hatinya benar-benar membuatnya seakan ingin mati. Sikap keji, arogan, harta, serta hal lainnya sudah Kris tinggalkan. Bahkan ia rela merendahkan dirinya kini. Kris benar-bnar terpuruk setelah kepergian Sehun.

Sementara disisi lain Kyuhyun yang kini cuti dari pekerjaannya juga ikut mencari Sehun demi mendapatkan perusahaan Siwon kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Kita bisa mencarinya besok." Ucap Siwon menahan kepergian Kyuhyun. Hari sudah gelap dan hujan salju cukup lebat. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi sendirian.

"Aku harus mencarinya _hyung_. Kris sudah berjanji untuk mengembalikan semuanya dan menyerahkan dirinya ke penjara. Dan sebagai permintaan terakhirnya, kita harus segera mempertemukannya dengan Sehun."

"Tap tidak sekarang Kyu. Ini terlalu berbahampph—" Kyuhyun menyumpal bibir Siwon dengan bibirnya. Ia tak mau usahanya mencari Sehun selama dua hari ini sia-sia.

Kyuhyun baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari seseorang jika Sehun sekarang berada bersamanya. Orang itu menginginkan Kyuhyun pergi sendirian. Tak mungkin ia mengajak Siwon meski sejak tadi Siwon terus memaksa untuk menemaninya.

"Aku janji kali ini aku akan berhasil menemukannya. _Hyung_ tunggulah di rumah." Selesai mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi._ 'Tidak. Aku tak boleh berpikiran negatif.'_ Batinnya.

.

—oOo—

.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Ia sedikit bingung begitu menyadari tempat yang dicarinya. Jalanan yang kini dilewatinya cukup sepi, bahkan Kyuhyun tak melihat kendaraan sama sekali.

"Benar ini tempatnya. Tapi kenapa seperti tak ada orang?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun ia tak melihat siapapun disana.

"Apa mungkin orang ini salah menuliskan alamatnya?" Kyuhyun memandang kembali _smartphone_ nya.

"Kau sudah datang Kyutie?"

_DEG_

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berhasil menutup mulutnya.

"Mmpphh" Kyuhyun merontah melepaskan tangan orang tersebut. Namun saat ia memberontak tiba-tiba tenaganya seolah melemah. Pandangan Kyuhyun semakin memburam, tubuhnya merosot secara perlahan.

_Grab__—_

Orang tersebut meraih pinggang Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun ambruk ke tanah. "Bagaimana kabarmu sayang. Kau ternyata semakin cantik saja." Orang tersebut membuang sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri obat bius dan segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam kedua lengan kekarnya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Hi, maaf updatenya ngaret -_-<p>

Untuk FF saya yang sebelumnya saya nggak janji buat sequel loh ya, Jadwal sudah mulai padat jadi waktu untuk membuat FF semakin berkurang, bahkan hampir tidak ada sama sekali -_-

Kali ini saya sempatkan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian, semoga membantu ya ^^

_Apa ngak ada moment krishun ?... PLease adain dong... Oh ya kenapa lama banget updatenya ?_

[Moment KrisHun? Sabar ya? Setiap pair di FF ini selalu ada moment nya :) Masalah update, saya memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya jadi ngaret terus. T_T]

_Ahya tu percakapan chanbaek apaan yah? kristal masih hidup?_

[Untuk percakapan Chanbaek saya nggak bisa jawab, bdw saya sudah kasih clue nya loh XD. Kristal sudah meninggal disini. Nanti bakalan ada penjelasannya, don't worry ;)]

_Sehun bukan anak kandung kris y?_

[Ehem, itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya ;)]

_Aku bingung deh sama marganya Sehun. Awalnya marganya Wu, terus tadi Jongin bilang "Oh Sehun". Jadi yg bener? apa Sehun ikut marga ibunya atau gimana?_

[Maaf ya jadi membuat bingung. Jadi Sehun mempunyai dua marga yaitu Wu ShiXun (Dari Kris) dan Oh Sehun (Dari Krystal yang bermarga Oh Soo Jung) Karena Jongin nggak suka dengan Kris, jadi Jongin nggak pernah manggil Sehun dengan nama marga dari ayahnya. Jadinya dia selalu memanggil Sehun dengan marga Oh milik ibunya. Semoga membantu. ^^]

Jika masih ada yang bingung, silahkan ditanyakan saja okay. Saya akan berusaha menjawabnya di chapter selanjutnya. Mianhae jika chapter ini kepanjangan atau malah membosankan. -_-

Lecia412 ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Sudah bangun putri tidur. Apa kau mau terus-terusan bergelung dengan selimutku, eoh?" ucap Jongin seraya menyusuri hidung mancung Sehun dengan jarinya.

Sudah berhari-hari ini Jongin merasa hidupnya seperti mimpi. Ia tak menyangka bisa tidur seranjang dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Bisa memeluknya setiap malam, serta memandang wajah cantiknya saat terpejam. Tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaannya kini. Cukup Sehun berada disampingnya saja itu sudah membuat dirinya seolah mendapatkan segala yang dibutuhkannya.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun. Mendekap perut rata Sehun dan mendekatkan parasnya. Jongin tersenyum saat ujung hidungnya menyentuh pipi kiri Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat udara hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, mencari tahu berasal dari mana udara tersebut namun …

—_Kiss_—

Bibir Sehun sukses menyentuh bibir Jongin yang berada di sampingnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Hingga saat Jongin melumat bibirnya pelan, barulah ia tersadar dan segera mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terjungkal.

—_Brukk__—_

"Akh! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Jongin segera berdiri sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun seraya mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia memeriksa pakaiannya. Helaan nafas lega saat melihat piyama masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir aku telah memperkosa mu?" Jongin terkikik sendiri saat menyadari kini wajah Sehun memerah.

Jongin mendekati Sehun yang masih terduduk di ranjang, ia menyeringai melihat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya." Bisik Jongin seduktif.

—_Slap__—_

Kedua tangan Sehun berhasil menimpuk kedua pipi Jongin. "Aw! Kenapa menamparku?" tanya Jongin saat merasakan tamparan Sehun yang lumayan keras.

"Oh sakit ya? Berarti ini bukan mimpi." Jongin menganga saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah aku harus mandi dulu." Jongin belum sempat bersuara namun Sehun justru memotong ucapannya.

"Yakk Oh Sehun!" teriak Jongin saat menyadari jika ia telah berhasil dikerjai oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

—_Blam__—_

Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan buru-buru karena takut Jongin mengejarnya. Hilang sudah kewarasannya jika melayani otak _pervert_ Jongin.

'_Padahal aku yang mengerjainya lebih dulu, tapi kenapa aku yang malah dikerjai olehnya. Aishh, My sexy butt.'_ Gerutu Jongin dalam hati sambil mengelus kembali pantatnya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sementara disebuah ruangan pengap yang menyerupai sebuah gudang, seorang _namja_ manis terikat di sebuah ranjang dengan mata yang terpejam. Kyuhyun—_namja_ tersebut—masih tak sadarkan diri sejak semalam ia dibawa kemari.

Changmin yang sejak tadi berada di samping Kyuhyun, hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering saat melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya kini. Tubuh mulus yang tak ternoda tanpa dihalangi sehelai benangpun serta beberapa _sex toys_ di sekitarnya, membuat Changmin tak sabar untuk memulai permainannya.

Changmin sudah tak bisa membendung lagi hasratnya, matanya sudah lelah menunggu _onyx_ tersebut terbuka. Ia mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam dengan kedua tangan terikat disisi-sisi ranjang. Changmin menelusuri ujung kaki Kyuhyun dengan jarinya, terus ke atas hingga ke paha dalam Kyuhyun.

Lembut.

Changmin sungguh dibuat gila oleh kesempurnaan fisik mantan kekasihnya ini. Seandainya saja dulu ia tak memutuskan Kyuhyun, mungkin sampai sekarang Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya. Changmin terlalu bodoh hanya karena seorang wanita yang menggodanya ia bahkan rela membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

Merasakan tenggorokannya sudah kering, Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati paha dalam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan ada yang aneh disekitar tubuhnyapun mulai membuka mata. Pandangannya sedikit memburam, namun ia mencoba mengerjapkannya perlahan. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan benda basah yang menyentuh pahanya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan seketika Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Mmphh—"

Kyuhyun tak sadar jika mulutnya kini dibungkam dengan plester. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya namun tak bisa. Saat menyadari jika kakinya tak terikat, Kyuhyun segera menendang orang yang akan menghisap miliknya.

—_Grab__—_

Terlambat, karena Changmin mengetahui pergerakannya. Ia menekan kedua paha Kyuhyun lalu mendudukinya. Kyuhyun dibuat terkujut bukan main saat mengetahui siapa yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Mmpphh—"

Changmin mengerti saat ini Kyuhyun ingin berbicara. Ia melepas plester di mulut Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Akh—Changmin, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap takut kondisi tubuhnya dan tubuh Changmin yang tak memakai pakaian apapun.

"Tentu bersenang-senang Kyutie." Changmin menggenggam milik Kyuhyun kuat-kuat hingga membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Changmin lepaskan! Akhh—" Kyuhyun berusaha merontah, namun gerakannya malah semakin membuat kedua tangannya terluka.

"Diam dan nikmatilah saja Kyutie." Changmin mengambil _cock ring_ yang tergeletak sembarang di ranjang dan memakaikannya pada milik Kyuhyun.

"Chang—akhh!" Kyuhyun mengerang saat Changmin mengocok miliknya. Tangan Changmin seperti sudah terlatih, hingga dengan sentuhan sedikit saja langsung bisa membuat milik Kyuhyun menegang.

"Ahh—Ja-jangan—ahh!"

Kyuhyun tak bisa berbohong jika saat ini tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan apa yang diperintahkannya. Otaknya seolah membeku karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Changmin di setiap titik sensitifnya.

Changmin semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada milik Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai menikmati permainannya. Masih dengan menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu, Changmin mengambil _vibrator_ dan mengarahkannya pada _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengangkat kaki kanan Kyuhyun untuk melihat _hole_ indah matan kekasihnya.

"Ja —jangan masukan—akhh!"

Changmin menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat paha Kyuhyun semakin lebar dan memasukannya benda tersebut ke dalam lubang yang akan menjadi surganya setelah ini. Changmin menekan _vibrator_ tersebut dengan kecepatan maksimum agar ia bisa memulai kesenangannya lebih cepat. Sepertinya miliknya sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki 'rumah' idamannya.

"Ahh—Changmin—lepas—" Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya saat benda tersebut memasuki _hole_ nya dan bergerak di dalamnya. Rasa sakit saat benda tersebut memasuki lubangnyapun kini hilang entah kemana dan digantikan oleh desahan yang membuat libido Changmin semakin meningkat.

"Teruslah mendesah Kyu, aku suka mendengarkan desahanmu." Air mata Kyuhyun menetes saat ia menyadari jika ia kembali tak bisa menjaga tubuhnya untuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka Changmin berani berbuat seperti ini, ia seolah tak mengenal _namja_ yang berada diatas tubuhnya kini. Ia seperti bukan Changmin yang dikenalnya. Tak ingin Changmin menikmati tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berniat menggigit lidah sendiri agar tak mengeluarkan desahan memuakan dari bibirnya.

Changmin yang menyadarinya segera menubrukan bibirnya dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Mencegah tindakan bodoh Kyuhyun yang mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Mmpp—mmpp—" Kyuhyun mengerang saat lidah Changmin mengeksplor setiap sudut mulutnya, mengajak lidah Kyuhyun begelut dipenuhi _saliva_ dan tak ingin melepaskan kunciannya.

Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat oksigen tak bisa memasuki saluran pernafasannya. Changmin yang menyadari itu, segera melepas ciumannya. Ia jilati _saliva_ Kyuhyun di sudut bibirnya dan mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang membengkak.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri selama masih ada aku, Kyutie." Changmin memelintir _nipple_ Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang berlarian dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah tampannya. Raut khawatir serta ketakutan tergambar jelas disana. Siwon—_namja_ tersebut—berlarian tak tentu arah seperti orang linglung(?) demi mencari kekasihnya. Dalam langkahnya, entah berapa umpatan yang sudah diucapkannya dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia bodoh. Yah, kekasih yang begitu bodoh karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat menyadari jika Kyuhyun berada dalam bahaya. Tadi saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongin dan bertegur sapa dengannya, dari sana ia tahu jika Sehun baik-baik saja tinggal bersamanya. Namun sekarang pertanyaannya dimana Kyuhyun? Siwon sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, namun tidak aktif. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya berasumsi jika kekasihnya dalam bahaya, karena selelah dan sesibuknya Kyuhyun, dia akan selalu mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Jika saja dirinya masih menjadi orang yang dipandang seperti dulu, mungkin ia akan mengarahkan detektif handal untuk mencari kekasihnya. Sayangnya itu cuma harapan semata, karena pada kenyataannya, dirinya kini hanya seonggok debu yang mungkin akan menghilang jika tertiup angin yang berlalu. Dia sudah tak punya apa-apa, dan untuk mencari kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana, ia hanya bisa menngandalkan dirinya sendiri kini.

"Ku mohon lindungilah Kyuhyun." Gumam Siwon sambil berlari melanjutkan pencariannya.

Tak hanya Siwon yang begitu khawatir karena hilangnya sang kekasih, karena di sebuah gedung tepatnya dilantai 31, seorang _namja_ paruh baya juga tak kalah terkejutnya saat anak buahnya mengabari jika Siwon tak bersama anak semata wayangnya kini.

Tuan Cho atau biasa dipanggil Cho Dongwook mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ia menyadari jika seseorang telah menculik anaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia seyakin itu? Tentunya tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, mengingat hanya ada satu orang yang terlalu terobsesi pada putranya. Dongwook meremas kertas penting yang ada dimejanya, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar ponsel yang barusan dia banting di meja.

"Hallo Ilhoon, kau cari tahu keberadaan Direktur Shim, aku yakin anakku berada tak jauh darinya."

Begitu selesai mengatakan ucapannya yang tanpa jeda tersebut, Dongwook segera berdiri seraya menyambar jasnya dan bergegas pergi dari ruangannya. Tentu saja menemukan Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utamanya kini dari pada menandatangani berbagai kertas yang menjadi makanannya setiap hari.

"Mungkin jika aku mengatakan restuku untuk kalian lebih cepat, hal ini pasti tak akan terjadi." Gumamnya begitu lirih.

Dongwook kembali mengeram tanpa mengurangi langkah cepatnya sama sekali. Otaknya kembali memutar kenangan masa lalu saat dirinya mengusir dan menghina kekasih anaknya, seandainya saja ia mengikuti keinginan hatinya untuk merestui hubungan Kyuhyun, mungkin kejadian ini tak akan terjadi.

Dongwook sudah cukup melihat betapa besar rasa cinta kedua insan tersebut. Bahkan ia kini sudah tak membenci Siwon saat ia melihat betapa tulusnya cinta yang dimiliki _namja_ bermarga Choi itu. Namun sayang, haga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada anakku Direktur Shim." Desisnya tajam.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Sehunie, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah lain sebelum mengatakan hal penting yang ia ketahui saat bertemu Siwon tadi.

"Ada apa Kai? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir saat melihat raut muka Jongin yang nampak sedih.

Jongin masih bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jika ia memberitahukan bahwa sekarang ayah Sehun berada di rumah sakit, maka besar kemungkinan jika Sehun akan menjenguknya. Itu berarti nama Kris yang berusaha ia hapus dari hati Sehun akan sia-sia saja. Sehun pasti akan kembali kepada Kris dan Jongin harus siap melepaskan Sehun setelahnya.

Tapi apakah Jongin tega pada Sehun? Bagaimanapun Kris adalah ayah Sehun. Meski rasa cinta itu tidak harus ada diantara keduanya.

"Ayahmu di rawat di rumah sakit."

—_DEG__—_

Tubuh sehun membeku, perasaan khawatir menyergap hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya berada di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bukankah seharusnya daddy nya kini sudah bahagia karena tak ada dirinya lagi yang selalu dibencinya?

"Ap-apa mak-maksudmu, Jongin?"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya saat semua dugaannya benar. Reaksi Sehun sudah sangat menjawab jika selama ini ia tak bisa menghapus Kris dari hati Sehun. Dirinya hanyalah sebuah barang subtitusi. Jongin tersenyum miris dalam hati.

"Ayahmu berada di rumah sakit karena ia mencarimu selama ini."

Ada nada tak rela saat suaranya meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bahkan kini otaknya sibuk memberi umpatan pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya disituasi seperti ini dia bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik, membuat Sehun semakin menjauh dari Kris. Tapi apa ia tega? Jika Sehun hanya bahagia dengan ayahnya, apa ia bisa mengekang Sehun dalam genggamannya dengan hanya melihat senyum palsu itu dari bibir tipis kekasihnya?

Entah apa yang seharusnya Sehun rasakan saat ini. Ia sangat bahagia ternyata tanpa diduga daddy nya berusaha mencarinya. Apakah itu berarti daddy nya menyayangi dirinya? Apakah Sehun boleh berharap jika kini daddy nya masih membutuhkanya untuk berada disampingnya? Namun disisi lain ia sudah memutuskan jika ia akan pergi dari kehidupan daddy nya. Sehun tak mau membuat daddy nya menderita karena keberadaannya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mendengar ini? Disisi lain, jika ia kembali pada daddy nya, itu berarti ia akan melukai Jongin untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Jengguklah dia, temui dia, Siwon _hyung_ menceritakan padaku jika ayahmu terlihat mengerikan saat berusaha mencarimu." Ucap Jongin lirih.

"Jo-Jongin—" Sehun seketika menatap Jongin tak percaya. Apa ini berarti Jongin menyerah merubah arah cintanya untuk berbelok pada dirinya. Apa ini berarti jika Jongin melepaskannya?

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukai ayahmu sendiri. Bahkan aku yakin jika selama kau bersamaku kini, kau selalu memikirkannya tanpa henti. Aku—" Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—aku menyerah Sehun. Mungkin cintamu pada ayahmu sendiri itu memang salah. Tapi perasaan seseorang tidak pernah salah. Temui dia, aku yakin dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hingga dia seperti itu. Mungkin selama ini dia tak pernah mengakuinya, namun aku bisa melihat jika dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan—"

—_Grab—_

Jongin terkejut saat Sehun menubrukan tubuhnya—memeluknya sangat erat. Hati Jongin sangat sakit. Paru-parunya seakan sangat berat hanya untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen disekitarnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Bahkan untuk mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti tadi saja sudah membuat tubuhnya lemas seperti ini.

Namun dari ucapannya yang entah bagaimana bisa meluncur begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal. Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun hingga ia rela jika Sehun bahagia meski bukan bersamanya.

"Jongin—hiks—Jo—hiks." Sehun tak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, dan butiran bening yang selalu dibencinya itu keluar tanpa seizinnya. Hatinya sakit melihat Jongin yang merelakan dirinya melawan takdir demi memperjuangkan cintanya.

Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. Itu tidak mudah. Tapi Sehun juga tak bisa berbohong, jika dihatinya masih ada nama Kris yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa tergeser sama sekali.

"Sshh—jangan menangis Sehun. Aku benci melihat air matamu."

Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun dan menangkup wajahnya. Dibutuhkan keteguhan hati yang cukup kuat untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang menangis seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Jongin menghilangkan nama Kris dari ingatan Sehun, membawanya pergi kemanapun agar ia tak bisa menemukan _namja_ bernama Kris lagi, agar ia tak melihat Sehun menangis seperti ini hanya karena cintanya pada namja yang berstatus ayahnya sendiri.

"Lihat aku!" ucap Jongin saat Sehun terus menundukan wajahnya tanpa mau memandangnya.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Cinta tak pernah salah. Mungkin kau mencintai orang yang salah, namun cintamu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Pergilah—temuilah dia. Pasti ayahmu sangat senang kini."

Air mata Sehun semakin deras mengalir. Ia tak menyangka jika Jongin adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan untuk berada disisinya. Jongin selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya, bahkan ia rela terluka demi melihatnya bahagia. Tapi kenapa dia tak menyukai malaikat ini saja? Kenapa hatinya sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari sang ayah?

"Jika orang itu menyiksamu lagi, kau harus bilang kepadaku. Dan bilang kepadanya jika aku akan merebutmu darinya jika ia membuat air mata berharga ini keluar sekali lagi." Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun setelah mengusap air mata Sehun dengan jemarinya. Ia rengkuh tubuh kurus tersebut ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

'_Apakah ini yang terakhir aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini, Sehunie?'_

Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan Sehun membalas pelukannya, bahkan Sehun semakin erat memeluknya seolah ia tak rela berpisah darinya.

'_Jangan membuatku terlalu berharap lebih padamu lagi Sehunie?'_

Jongin melepas pelukannya segera karena ia tak mau merubah pikirannya hanya kerena perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Ia takut jika Sehun memeluknya terlalu lama, maka Jongin kembali mengharapkan Sehun kembali dan jika itu terjadi, Jongin tak yakin bisa melepaskan Sehun lagi.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sehun meraih kenop pintu ruang VVIP bernomor 412. Setelah bertanya pada petugas resepsionis rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat. Sehun menarik nafas panjang seraya melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Sepi.

Apakah itu berarti ruangan tersebut tak berpenghuni? Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda memandang keluar jendela.

Apakah daddy nya benar-benar merasa kehilangan semenjak kepergiannya? Sehun bisa melihat dari belakang jika punggung daddynya terlihat bergetar.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya saat mendengar isakan lirih saat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Sehunie—hiks—_Mianhae_."

Baru kali ini Sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil sehangat itu oleh daddy nya. Belum pernah Sehun mendengar nada suara penuh penyesalan dari daddy nya. Apakah ini semua pertanda jika daddy nya telah berubah, menyanyangi dirinya seperti yang selalu diharapkannya.

Suara daddy nya terlalu lirih dan menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk mendengarnya, hingga tanpa mampu ia tahan lagi, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Sehu —"

—_Grep—_

Sehun mendekap tubuh Kris dari belakang, meneggelamkan parasnya pada leher sang ayah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sejak dulu ia memang tak bisa melihat daddynya menderita. Dia pergi pula untuk membuat daddy nya bahagia. Namun jika kepergiannya membuat daddynya terluka seharusnya Sehun tetap bertahan disisinya, meski ia harus menerima sikap kasar dari sang ayah.

Sementara _namja_ paruh baya yang kini masih terduduk di kursi roda tersebut hanya bisa menatap bingung saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Deru nafas hangat menyapu lehernya, aroma yang selalu dirindukannya seakan tercium sangat dekat dengannya, pelukan ini seolah mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap seseorang. Apakah ia ada disini?

Sehun.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya selama ini ternyata sudah berada dibelakangnya. Memeluknya erat serta memberikan kehangatan untuk hatinya yang sudah terbungkus dinginnya es yang belum pernah mencair sedikitpun.

Kris melepas pelukan Sehun dan memutar kursi rodanya. Ia rengkuh tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya cepat, hingga membuat tubuh Sehun terduduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher anaknya tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Sehun yang sangat terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"_Mianhae_—maafkan daddy berengsekmu ini Sehun, Ja-jangan pernah pergi lagi." Kris merancau ditengah tangisnya. Ia sudah terlalu merindukan anaknya. Tak mungkin ia begitu saja melepas sang anak dari rengkuhannya dengan mudah setelah ini. Karena Kris terlalu menyayangi—mencintai—malaikat kecilnya yang sudah ia sia-siakan selama ini.

"Sehunie, jangan meninggalkan daddy lagi." Ucapnya sekali lagi seraya menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Sorot mata bahagia sekaligus ketakutan terpancar dari mata tajamnya, Sehun tak menyangka jika tindakannya akan membuat daddy nya terluka sedemikian rupa.

—_Kiss—_

Kris mencium bibir Sehun begitu melihat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Kris tak mengerti dengan sikapnya sendiri. Namun ia sudah sangat tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya kini.

Sehun terdiam menyadari jika daddy nya saat ini tengah menyatukan bibir dengannya. Sehun sangat senang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan pelukan serta ciuman yang sangat lembut tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya.

Biarlah Sehun menjadi seorang pendosa karena telah membiarkan perasaan terlarang ini tumbuh pada daddy nya. Karena cinta sudah membutakan hatinya. Cinta sudah membawanya ke jurang tanpa dasar yang terus membuatnya tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kegelapan cintalah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Selama ia bahagia maka Sehun rela menanggung semua resikonya, meski dunia menolak keberadaannya sekalipun.

Mereka tak tahu—tak akan pernah tahu—jika seseorang melihat keduanya dengan tatapan terluka. Bahkan luka dihatinya mungkin tak bisa terobati dengan mudah, mengingat luka tersebut sudah terlalu dalam untuk disembuhkan.

'_Berbagagialah dengan cintamu Sehunie, Ku harap Tuhan menentukan jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.'_

Setelah mendo'akan orang terkasihnya, _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruang 412 yang menjadi ruangan yang paling menyesakan hatinya. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk dilihat oleh matanya.

'_Mianhae Jongin.'_

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak menghilangnya Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah seperti mayat hidup dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Kumis tipis bahkan sudah mulai tumbuh di wajahnya. Mana mungkin ia sanggup untuk sekedar bercukur, bahkan untuk mengisi perutnya saja ia tak mempunyai waktu.

Hari-harinya hanya digunakan Siwon untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa makan sementara keberadaan Kyuhyun masih belum terjamah oleh matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengurus dirinya sendiri jika ia tak bisa menjaga sebagian nyawanya dengan baik.

"Kau harus makan Siwon _hyung_, _hyung_ ingin mencari Kyuhyun _hyung_ lagi 'kan setelah ini? Jadi Siwon _hyung_ harus mempunyai tenaga untuk menemukan Kyuhyun _hyung_."

Siwon tak mempedulikan remaja yang duduk dihadapannya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan semuanya, Siwon hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun. Hanya nama itu yang sekarang berada di kepalanya.

"Ini semua salahku. Jika aku tak mengucapkan itu pada Kyuhyun, mungkin ia tak akan menghilang karena mencari Sehun."

Sehun mengalihkan tatapan pada daddy nya. Ia berjalan dan menenangkan daddy nya yang sangat terpukul mendengar berita jika Kyuhyun menghilang karena mencari dirinya.

Sehun tahu jika ayahnya merasa sangat bersalah. Namun lebih dari itu semua, dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan. Karena dirinyalah penyebab semua ini terjadi.

"Daddy, ini bukan salahmu. Daddy tak boleh banyak pikiran dulu. Ingat, daddy baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Sehun tak mau melihat daddy menginap lagi disana."

Perasaan lega menyelimuti hati Kris saat mendengar ucapan anaknya. Ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat juga berkat Sehun. Tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa membuat Kris sembuh dari apapun selain Sehun. Sehun bagaikan obat baginya. Obat yang selalu menyembuhkannya dari segala macam penyakit fisik maupun hatinya.

_Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel Siwon berdering, namun si pemilik sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawabnya sama sekali. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sehun ragu untuk mengangkatnya, namun ponsel Siwon sama sekali tak mau berhenti berdering. Akhirnya Kris dan Sehun saling pandang —berkomunikasi melalui mata masing-masing—sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk mengangkat ponsel Siwon yang tak ada nama tertera si pemanggil di layar.

"_Yeoboseo_—"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara si penelfon. Ia mencengkeram erat ponsel milik Siwon sebelum mengangguk dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Aku mengerti."

_Pip—_

"Siwon _hyung_, Jongin sudah mengetahui dimana Kyuhyun _hyung_ berada." Seru Sehun. Namun nampaknya _namja_ tampan tersebut masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"SIWON _HYUNG_!" Teriak Sehun membangunkan Siwon yang melamun.

"Kau yakin Sehunie? Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kris yang juga baru paham akan ucapan anaknya.

"Jongin terkenal sebagai anak berandalan di sekolah, teman-teman premannya sangat banyak daddy. Mungkin dari sanalah Jongin menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Kyuhyun _hyung_."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Siwon seketika terbangun dari dunianya sendiri. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar mencari Kyuhyun. Padahal ia masih belum tahu pasti keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sehun lebih baik kita kejar dia, dia tidak tahu tempatnya bukan?" ucap Kris saat melihat Siwon berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun mengangguk. Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun dan ikut berlari mengejar Siwon. Kali ini ia harus menebus semua kesalahannya. Ia ingin membantu menemukan Kyuhyun, dan setelah ia berhasil menemukannya, maka Kris akan menepati janjinya —menjebloskan dirinya sendiri ke penjara— serta mengembalikan semua asset perusahaan Siwon ke tangan yang seharusnya.

Disisi lain, Dongwook juga tak kalah resahnya saat mendapat informasi jika salah satu orang suruhannya berhasil mencium keberadaan anaknya. Dan semua dugaannya benar. Changminlah tersangka atas penculikan ini.

Dongwook mengepalkan tangannya erat seraya berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya di parkiran. Ia bersumpah jika anaknya terluka—bahkan hanya tergorespun—maka Changmin harus merasakan hal yang sama dan berlipat dari apa yang dirasakan anaknya.

'_Tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas setelah ini Shim Changmin.'_

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Maaf jika chapter ini absurd banget, saya juka sadar dari chapter sebelumnya alurnya terkesan terburu-buru. Mianhae \

Okay, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Karena sepertinya cuap-cuap GaJe saya sudah cukup di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jika ada yang masih bingung, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya ne. ^^

Okay, see ya~ in the last chapter. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>–<strong>oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–<strong>

**.**

**.**

Siwon, Sehun, Kris serta Jongin terkejut saat melihat beberapa orang berseragam formal serba hitam mengepung sebuah gudang tua yang terlihat mencurigakan bagi mereka.

"Kenapa mereka semua ada disini?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?" entah tertuju kepada siapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

"Aku tak tahu dan aku tak mengenal mereka sama sekali." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Ketiga _namja_ tersebut masih sibuk memikirkan siapa orang-orang berjas hitam yang mengepung gudang yang mereka duga tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Sementara Siwon yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai menampilkan sebuah reaksi saat mengenali siapa orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil _**Mc. Lacren**_berwarna putih dengan di dampingi beberapa orang berjas hitam tersebut.

"Cho Dongwook." Gumam Siwon lirih.

Kris, Sehun serta Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya. Mereka saling memandang tak mengerti. "Apa _hyung_ mengenal mere—"

Belum sempat Sehun menanyakannya, Siwon sudah berlalu pergi mendekati salah satu orang berpakaian formal tersebut.

"_Ahjussi_."

Cho Dongwook menoleh, ia terkejut saat melihat Siwon juga berada disini. Jika dia adalah Cho Dongwook yang dulu, mungkin ia akan menghina Siwon sekarang ini. Namun ia sudah berubah, dan ia tak lagi membenci _namja_ tanpam yang berdiri di depannya kini.

"Kau juga sudah tahu Siwon?" tanya Tuan Cho ambigu, namun Siwon masih bisa mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Aku sungguh menyesal saat tak merestuimu. Mungkin _namja_ bermarga Shim itu tak akan senekat ini mendapatkan anakku."

_**DEG**_—

Siwon terkejut saat mendengar marga Changmin disebutkan. Apa dalang menghilangnya Kyuhyun ini karena Changmin? Apalagi memahami inti dari ucapan ayah kekasihnya tersebut. Apakah Tuan sudah mulai merestui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

Siwon nampak akan bersuara namun seseorang berjas hitam—orang suruhannya Dongwook— menginterupsinya.

"_Sajangnim_, tuan muda Kyuhyun benar-benar berada didalam sana, kami sudah mengepung tempat tersebut, tapi tuan muda Kyuhyun—" _namja_ tersebut tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Perasaan gelisah menyergap ulu hati Siwon. Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon berlari menuju gudang tua tersebut dan memastikan jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Masa bodoh dengan Cho Dongwook yang merestui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak, karena prioritasnya kini adalah Cho Kyuhyun nya.

"Anda tidak masuk sekarang tuan, kita harus melumpuhkan si penculik terlebih dahulu." Seseorang menghalangi langkah Siwon, namun bukan Siwon namanya jika masalah kecil seperti itu saja ia tak bisa mengatasinya.

"Minggir!" bentaknya dan dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman orang suruhan Dongwook.

Melihat tindakan nekat Siwon, Dongwook segera berlari menghampiri kekasih anaknya tersebut. Sehun, Kris serta Jongin yang melihatnyapun segera menyusul.

_**Brakk—**_

Siwon mendobrak pintu gudang tua tersebut. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Hingga akhirnya berhenti pada sosok tak berdaya dengan tubuh telanjang di ranjang. Darahnya berdesir panas, jantungnya serasa diremas begitu kuat, bahkan tenggorokannya solah tercekat hingga ia sulit untuk bernafas.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Siwon melangkah tertatih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Darah keluar dari kulit pucatnya, bahkan Siwon bisa melihat alat-alat sex yang masih melekat di tubuh kekasihnya.

Changmin yang tertidur disebelah Kyuhyun, segera saja diringkus oleh anak buah Dongwook begitu menyadari keberadaan Siwon dan hendak menyerangnya. Beruntung keadaan Changmin yang sepertinya kelelahan—'bermain'—memudahkan para anak buah Dongwook untuk menyeretnya keluar.

"Bawa dia ke kantor polisi." Perintah Dongwook dengan menatap Changmin penuh amarah. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada tubuh anak semata wayangnya yang kini dipeluk Siwon.

Dongwook mengepalkan tangannya begitu melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan. Dongwook hendak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba terhenti saat Sehun, Kris serta Jongin menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyunnya. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lambat merespon apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dadanya terlalu sesak melihat Kyuhyun terluka luar maupun dalam.

"Siwon _hyung_, kita harus membawa Kyuhyun _hyung_ ke rumah sakit." Ucap Jongin yang tak tega melihat kondisi guru serta kekasihnya yang nampak begitu shock. Bagaimana bisa Siwon hanya memeluknya dan menangis tanpa suara? Gurunya tidak membutuhkan tangisan Siwon, ia butuh pertolongan unguk mengobatinya segera. Merasa tak direspon oleh Siwon, Jonginpun memukul rahang Siwon hingga si empunya terhuyung.

_**Bukk**_—

Sementara Kris yang melihat Sehun yang sudah terisak, meraih wajah anaknya agar menghadapnya kemudian memeluknya erat. Pemandangan ini sama saja membuat Sehun teringat akan kelakuan bejatnya. Kris bisa melihat tangan Sehun yang meremat ujung bajunya serta kakinya yang gemetar. Hati Kris terasa tertusuk beribu jarum kasat mata, ia sungguh tak tahu jika tindakannya dulu mengakibatkan trauma seperti ini.

Seakan tersadar dari kepedihannya, Siwon segera menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan jaket yang dipakainya kemudian membawanya tubuh lemah tersebut ke dalam kedua lengan kekarnya.

Siwon bahkan seolah tak melihat Dongwook yang dilewatinya. Dongwook sendiri hanya bisa membeku melihat kondisi anaknya. Ia merasa menjadi ayah yang sangat gagal karena tak membiarkan anaknya hidup dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri dan malah memisahkannya. Jika ia tak egois mungkin kejadian ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

—**A Month Later—**

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon. Hari yang selama ini mereka tunggu kini terwujud di depan mata mereka. Proses pengucapan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan telah terlaksana dengan khidmat. Semua undangan berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan pada sepasang kekasih yang kini resmi menjadi sepasang 'suami'?. Suara tepuk tangan semakin riuh saat ciuman mesrah antara dua bibir tersebut terlepas.

Semua undangan mengikuti pengantin dibelakang untuk menuju ke halaman depan dimana sebuah limosin putih mewah sudah terbuka pintunya menunggu untuk mereka masuki. Namun para undangan juga menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Sebuket bunga yang akan dilemparkan Kyuhyun.

Banyak sekali teman-teman rekan bisnis Cho Dongwook serta teman Siwon yang menginginkan bunga yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka juga ingin menyusul Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Namun nampaknya masih ada seseorang sama sekali tak tertarik berebut bunga tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak kesana?" tanya Kris yang kini melihat Sehun menundukan wajahnya dan tak mau ikut berebut bunga.

Sehun bukannya tidak mau. Ia juga ingin menikah, terutama dengan orang yang ada disampingnya kini. Namun apakah bisa? Ayah dan anak tak seharusnya menjalin hubungan cinta bukan?

"Lihatlah, bahkan Jongin disana ikut berdesak-desakan berebut bunga." Celetuk Kris saat melihat Jongin yang antusias sekali menyenggol beberapa orang disampingnya demi menemukan posisi yang pas untuk menangkap bunga yang akan dilemparkan Kyuhyun.

Sehun melihat sejenak. Ia terkejut saat matanya menangkap Jongin mengerling mesum kepada seseorang. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan menemukan seorang _namja_ cantik yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"Sepertinya Jongin akan mendapatkan bunga itu untuk Luhan." Kris kembali berucap seolah ia bisa mengartikan tatapan Sehun.

"Daddy mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Tentu saja, Luhan adalah anak dari rekan bisnisku. Tak kusangka bocah itu menyukai _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya." Kris menoleh kearah Sehun saat merasakan seseorang sedang menatapnya. Dan benar saja, Sehun memandangannya dengan wajah 'sangar' yang selalu menjari ciri khas dirinya saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang.

'_Benar-benar mirip sepertiku.'_ Batin Kris. _'Tapi tatapan Sehun jauh lebih menyeramkan dariku.' _Koreksinya sendiri. Sepertinya Kris masih belum sadar akan ucapannya tadi, sedangkan Sehun sensitif, merasa tersinggung. Karena secara tak langsung daddy nya juga mengatai dirinya.

Tak mau anaknya terus memandang seperti itu, Krispun kembali bersuara. "Mungkin jaman sekarang para remaja memang lebih menyukai _namja_ dewasa." Koreksinya saat otaknya sudah tidak _loading_ lama.

Mendengar ucapan daddy nya, Sehunpun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kris. Ia memejamkan matanya tak mempedulikan suara teriakan kecewa dari orang-orang yang Sehun yakini sedang berebut bunga milik Kyuhyun.

"Yakk, Kau curang Sehun-ah." Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar namanya disebut seseorang. _'Apanya yang curang?'_ batin Sehun tak mengerti. Namun saat melihat sebuket bunga berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Sehun menjadi mengerti.

"Ambillah, aku mau kau juga bisa seperti kita." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melepas senyuman manisnya.

Sehun mengambil bunga itu dengan ragu seraya melihat daddy nya. Kris mengangguk dan dengan gerakan mantap, Sehun mengambil bunga yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kami pergi dulu. Berbahagialah ne." Kyuhyun berlari kearah Siwon dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah semua undangan sebelum memasuki Limosin mewahnya. Tak lupa ia memeluk appa nya yang sudah berdiri disamping pintu limosin tersebut. Siwon juga memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mempercayainya menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah." Celetuk Sehun lirih setelah kepergian pasangan pengantin tersebut. Ia menatap miris bunga yang ada ditangannya. Kris yang melihatnya juga tak bermaksud membuat Sehun sedih.

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain Hunnie. Meski kita tak bisa menikah, asalkan kita selalu bersama, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Sehun langsung berhambur memeluk Kris.

Kris benar. Meskipun mereka tak bisa meresmikan hubungan mereka, meskipun dunia menolak cinta haram mereka, dan meskipun takdir melarang mereka untuk bersatu. Kris dan Sehun tetap bersikeras memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Cinta tak pernah salah. Dan semboyan itulah yang selalu membuat keduanya bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Hai, Kris kita bertemu lagi. Dan biarku tebak—Ini pasti Oh Sehun?" Sehun maupun Kris melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap sumber suara yang mengganggu acara romantis keduanya.

"Chanyeol!" Seru Kris saat melihat teman lamanya juga menghadiri pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kris masih terdiam sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengobrol sebentar bersama Chanyeol tadi. Dan menyuruh Sehun pulang bersama Jongin dan Luhan.

Ia tak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih saat mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol tadi di Café tadi. Krystal ternyata pernah diperkosa? Dan kenapa baru sekarang ia mengetahuinya?

.

**Flash Back**

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila menurutmu. Namun melihat kedekatanmu dengan Sehun saat menghadiri pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi membuatku merasa curiga dengan hubungan kalian berdua."

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa menghadiri pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon adalah atasannya saat sebelum perusahaan Siwon bangkrut, Chanyeol sudah keluar karena dari sana.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan marah padamu karena memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan Sehun."

Kris mendongak setelah sejak tadi menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kau boleh mencintai Sehun, Kris. Karena dia bukan anak kandungmu dan Krystal."

_**DEG**_—

Jantung Kris seakan melompat dari tempatnya. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya kembali dan menatap mata Chanyeol seakan menuntut minta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskanya pada Kris.

"Krystal diperkosa saat ia belanja dari minimarket terdekat. Waktu itu sudah sangat larut malam, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang menolongnya. Hingga kejadian naas itu terjadi—" Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya yang mungkin akan panjang. Sebenarnya ia tak sanggup menceritakannya lagi, terlebih lagi pada Kris. Tapi kebohongan tidak boleh disembunyikan selamanya bukan?

"—Sebagai sahabatnya kami sangat terpukul saat mendengarnya bercerita mengenai kejadian malam itu. Sebulan kemudian Krystal bercerita jika ia telah hamil 3 minggu. Aku sebagai orang terdekatnya sekaligus kakak baginya merasa bertanggung jawab mengenai hal itu. Ia tak mau menyikitimu Kris. Ia terlalu takut jika kau akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Untuk itulah aku membuat ide melalui permain kotor itu." Ada sedikit beban yang terangkat dari hati Chanyeol setelah menceritakannya, tapi ia juga tak bisa menutupi kekhawatiran akan reaksi Kris selanjutnya.

"Jadi kau merencanakan itu semua dengan seolah-olah janin yang dikandung Krystal adalah anakku begitu?" Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya. Ia tahu dialah yang bersalah karena menjebak Kris yang polos waktu itu.

"_Mianhae_." Hanya kata itu yang mampu dikeluarkan Chanyeol dari mulutnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Park Chanyeol." Lirih Kris sebelum beranjak pergi.

'_Mianhae_.' Sesal Chanyeol yang melihat punggung Kris menghilang dibalik pintu Café.

**End Of Flash Back **

.

Mengingatnya, Kris merasa ditipu selama bertahun-tahun. Namun ia juga berterima kasih. Karena dengan begini setidaknya ia tak perlu takut untuk menghadapi kedua orang tuanya nanti untuk meminta izin meminang Sehun ke pelaminan.

'_Aku harus segera pulang dan memberitahukan ini secepatnya kepada Sehun.'_ Kris semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya menemui sang pujaan hati.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di depan kantor kepolisian Seoul. Shim Changmin berdiri mematung dengan menutup matanya seraya menghirup udara kebebasan yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Kyuhyun mencabut tuntutannya pada Changmin dihari yang pertepatan dengan upacara pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Sehingga Changmin tidak dihukum penjara selama 15 tahun tinggal dalam jeruji besi.

Changmin juga sudah meminta maaf pada Siwon. Ia terlalu khilaf. Cemburu menguasai hatinya hingga ia bisa dengan tega menyakiti Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwonlah yang menjemput Changmin setelah masa penjara percobaannya di rumah tahanan Seoul.

Changmin membuka matanya begitu mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, ia lalu tersenyum melihat dua orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya seraya menyambut sepasang pengantin baru tersebut. "—dan selamat." Lanjutnya lirih disertai senyuman tulus.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Minnie, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Soal si kuda ini, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia tak akan membencimu selama kau tak mencoba mengambilku darinya." Canda Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah terbuat dari apa hati Kyuhyun ini. Bahkan Changmin sedikit meyakini jika mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah titisan seorang malaikat.

"Sayang sekali malaikat sepertimu harus bersanding dengan kuda mesum seperti dia." Celetuk Changmin dengan _sense of humour_ kebanggaannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Coba katakan sekali lagi, jika tidak aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke dalam sana." Ucap Siwon dengan mengekspresikan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat, namun senyuman sama sekali tak luntur dari bibirnya. Karena ia tahu Changmin hanya bercanda.

"Aish, kalian berdua hentikan. Dan sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat kuda mesum ini marah. Kau harus bersedia menjadi sopir kami ke bandara." Ucap Kyuhyun menengahi serta ingin mengakhiri ekspresi 'aneh' suami. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa _ilfeel_ sendiri dari mana Siwon bisa mempelajari ekspresi seperti itu.

"Baiklah dengan senang hati tuan putri." Changmin mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun sebelum menyuruh sopir Kyuhyun keluar dan menggantikannya di dalam.

"Yakk, jangan pernah menyentuh babykyu dengan tangan kotormu tiang listrik."

Dan akhirnya tiga _namja_ tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka yang dulunya terlibat cinta segitiga. Mereka yang dulunya bersaing demi mendapatkan orang terkasihnya. Mereka yang dulunya musuh, kini berubah menjadi teman. Butuh usaha keras bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan Siwon agar tidak terlalu menyalahkan Changmin. Bagaimanapun Changmin tidak salah. Ia bersikap jahat karena cinta membutakannya. Dan Cinta sendiri tak pernah salah bukan?

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kris sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sehun. Ia tidak langsung pulang setelah menemui Chanyeol. Ia terlebih dahulu mampir ke suatu tempat untuk membelikan Sehun sesuatu. Yang Kris sesali ialah waktu yang terasa sangat cepat berjalan hingga ia harus sampai di Manshionnya sudah pukul 11 malam.

Kris sudah menghubungi Jongin yang kebetulan menemani Sehun selama dia pergi. Luhan jika ikut berada disana. Mereka berdua sudah diberitahu oleh Kris tentang kabar gembira ini. Tentunya mereka juga mendukung Kris menyampaikan kejutan menggembirakan ini pada Sehun.

"Aish, kau sangat terlambat." Ucap Luhan setelah membukakan pintu Manshion bos nya.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Kris terburu-buru seraya melempar jasnya ke sofa.

"Di kamar. Dia baru saja tertidur. Ia mungkin terlalu lelah karena menunggumu setengah harian ini." Ucap Luhan seraya melangkah menghampiri Kris.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Kris menangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan benda berkilau yang setengah hari ini dicarinya. Bukannya ia ingin menikahi Sehun sekarang. Namun ia ingin mengikat Sehun dengan cincin itu bersamaan dengan menyampaikan kabar gembiranya.

"Lebih baik kau segera naik ke atas. Jongin mungkin juga ikut tertidur disana."

Kris buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Begitu ia membuka pintu, Kris mendengus sebal karena Jongin tertidur disamping Sehunnya. Dengan tega Kris memencet hidung tak mancung Jongin dan membekap mulutnya sebelum mendegar suara teriakannya.

"Mpphh—" Sontak saja Jongin membuka mata saat merasakan ada seseorang yang berniat membunuhnya—setidaknya itu asumsi Jongin saat melihat Kris.

"Tenanglah hitam." perintah Kris tanpa melepas tangannya.

"Sekarang minggir. Kau tak seharusnya menempati posisiku bocah tengil." Maki Kris namun tanpa nada keseriusan. Jongin memajukan bibirnya dan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sudah ada Luhan yang menyambutnya di depan.

"Jika _ahjussi_ itu bukan ayahnya Sehun, sudah pasti aku akan mengapitkan kepalanya ke ketiakku agar kepalanya yang besar serta mulutnya bisa belajar dengan baik."

"Benarkah Kim Jongin?"

Jongin langsung terkejut saat melihat Luhan menatapnya geli. "Oh ya, ku dengar setelah aku menolakmu kau mencintai Sehun ya? Apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua bagiku?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Jongin cepat. Ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi—entahlah Luhan sendiri juga tak bisa mengartikannya. Luhan melangkah mundur saat Jongin mendekatinya, entah kenapa Luhan merasa aura disekitarnya terasa aneh hingga membuat bulu kudunya meremang.

"Kajja kita menciptakan momen romantic sendiri." Serbu Jongin berapi-api dan manarik Luhan keluar dari Manshion mewah Kris tanpa mau mengusik dua _namja_ tersebut.

Kita tinggalkan Jongin juga Luhan.

Nampaknya Kris masih setia menatap wajah tidur Sehun di depannya. Karena tak tega Krispun tak berani membangunkan tidur Sehun. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kris memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Sehun tanpa mengusik si pemilik tangan.

Kris menarik ujung selimut Sehun untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun agar lebih hangat. Sebelum menyusul Sehun tidur. Kris terlebih dahulu mencium bibir Sehun sekilas dan berdo'a jika semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini bukan mimpi belaka.

Kris ingin terbangun hari esok dan segera memberitahukannya pada Sehun.

Sementara disisi lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah pesawat _France Airlines,_dua _namja_ kini tengah tak sabar untuk melakukan kegiatan intim mereka.

"_Hyung_ jangan menggodaku. Dua jam lagi kita akan sampai, bersabarlah sebentar." Lirih Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar.

Semua penumpang _business class _sedang tertidur, namun Siwon sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tangannya sibuk menggoda sesuatu diantara selangkangan babynya. Beruntung Kyuhyun duduk di samping jendela saat ini sehingga tak banyak yang tahu kelakuan mesum suaminya tersebut.

"Hnn—" Kyuhyun menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif, sehingga hanya dengan sentuhan saja sudah membuat milik Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Kau mengeras baby." Bisik Siwon seduktif.

"Hentihh—kahhn." Seolah tuli, tangan kiri Siwon justru semakin beraksi dengan menurunkan resleting Kyuhyun. Nampaknya Siwon sudah benar-benar tak tahan menunggu penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"_Hyung_—" Kyuhyun terus merontah dengan menghentikan tangan Siwon yang kini memijat miliknya. Namun tangan Siwon justru mengajak tangannya bermain dengan miliknya sendiri bersama dengan tangan nakalnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangan Siwon dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tak mau keluar di kursi penumpang, sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri di toilet sebelum dia membuat malu dirinya sendiri disana.

"Kau mau kemana baby?"

"_Rest room!"_

Seringgai Siwon semakin terlihat jelas. Ia kemudian ikut beranjak mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakang.

Saat Kyuhyun akan menutup pintu toiletnya, tiba-tiba Siwon menyerobot masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

"Mari kita selesaikan disini baby." Dan seiring dengan berakhir ucapannya tersebut, Siwon langsung menyerang Kyuhyun dengan menciumi lehernya. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepas _gasper_ celananya sendiri lalu membuka _gasper_ celana Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun lalu menggesekannya. Ia ingin membangunkan miliknya terlebih dahulu serta meningkatkan libido baby nya agar terangsang dengan setiap tindakannya.

"Kita hanya punya waktu 2 jam baby. Jadi mari kita nikmati waktu yang singkat ini." Ucap Siwon sebelum menyerang bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun secara koala style dan membuat Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Maka dimulailah bergelutan panas diruangan sempit tersebut. Desahan demi desahan mengalun indah mengiringi perjalanan mereka untuk acara _honey moon_ mereka di Negara teromantis di dunia.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya nyenyaknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa perutnya. Rupanya daddynya tertidur dengan memeluknya erat sekali. Pantas saja Sehun merasakan persendiannya sedikit kaku karena tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa saat tidur.

Sehun tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mencium bibir Kris sekilas sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Sepertinya Sehun salah. Kris justru menarik tangannya hingga membuatnya terjatuh kembali ke ranjang dan terperangkap di pelukan Kris kembali.

"Daddy bangun. Aku tahu daddy cuma pura-pura tertidur." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kris tetap saja tak mau membuka matanya.

"Ini hukuman karena sudah mencuri ciuman disaat aku tertidur." Wajah Sehun memerah. Ternyata ia ketahuan.

"Daddy cepatlah bangun. Sehun harus berangkat sekolah." Sehun merontah melepas pelukan Kris. Namun percuma saja, Kris justru memperat pelukannya kembali. Bahkan kini kakinya juga ikut mengunci tubuh Sehun agar tak bisa beranjak dari sisinya.

"Tidak sebelum daddy mendapatkan ciuman lagi." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia saja sudah sangat malu ketahuan mencium Kris diam-diam. Bagaimana jika ia harus melakukan disaat Kris tersadar?

"Sehun belum gosok gigi daddy." Sehun mencari alasan agar tak mencium daddynya.

"Tak masalah. Daddy juga belum gosok gigi." Ucap Kris masih setia menutup matanya.

"…"

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, membuat Kris membuka matanya. Ternyata Sehun nya kini memejamkan matanya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tak tahan dengan sikap imut Sehun serta menunggu Sehun yang terlalu lama, maka Kris berinisiatif mencium Sehun duluan.

_**Kiss—**_

Sehun terkejut merasakan bibir ayahnya menempel pada bibir tipisnya. Ia membuka matanya dan dihadapkan dengan mata Kris yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kris bahkan melumat bibir Sehun saat ini.

Hampir 5 detik melumat bibir Sehun dan tak kunjung mendapat balasan, Krispun mengakhiri cumbuannya. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan kiri Sehun dan menciumnya. Melihat Sehun yang sama sekali belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, maka Krispun bersuara. "Cincin yang indah."

_DEG_—

Sehun langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kris ke tangan kirinya yang kini masih dicium oleh daddy nya.

"Cin-cin?"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Ini adalah cincin pengikat kita. Hari ini kita akan ke Kanada untuk meminta restu Grandfa and Grandma untuk meresmikan hubungan kita."

Sehun langsung melepas pelukan Kris dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia begitu shock mendengar rencana nekat daddy nya. Mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Mana mungkin mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari itu?

Kris ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia membalik tubuh Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Hei, Aku punya kabar bahagia untukmu—"

Kris tak melanjutkan ucapannya namun malah mencium bibir Sehun.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris.

"Tapi kau daddyku. Tak mungkin grandfa dan grandma merestui hubungan kita." Ucap Sehun tak berani memandang Kris.

Kris tersenyum seraya mengangkat dagu Sehun agar menatapnya, Kris tersenyum kecut saat melihat Sehun justru memandangnya tak fokus, terlihat dari bola mata Sehun yang bergerak tak tentu arah. "Kau bukan anakku Sehunie, kau bukan anak kandungku. Mungkin ceritanya akan panjang, namun aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya nanti."

"Tapi—" Akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri menatap lekat mata daddy nya.

"Stt, percayalah! Kau akan melihat buktinya nanti." Kris tersenyum untuk menyakinkan Sehun.

Seharian kemarin Kris sudah menghubungi dokter keluarganya dan dokter yang membantu Krystal untuk melahirkan Sehun. Kris sudah menyuruh mereka malakukan pengecekan DNA untuk membuktikan ucapan Chanyeol. Dan setelah memaksa pihak rumah sakit memeriksanya dengan cepat. Kris berhasil mendapatkan hasilnya.

Pukul 03.00 dini hari tadi, Kris mendapatkan telfon dari dokter pribadinya. Dan sebuah pernyataan Chanyeol kemarin benar-benar bisa dibuktikan. Sehun bukan anak kandungnya. Oleh karena itu, Kris mengajak Sehun ke Kanada untuk menuntaskan masalah ini segera.

"—Sekarang saatnya kita bersiap sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang kini melihat Kris beranjak dari ranjang dan memutar arah menuju ke sisinya.

"Meresmikan hubungan kita tentunya." Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Kris sudah menggendong Sehun ke dalam kedua lengannya.

"Tapi daddy—"

"Ayo kita mandi bersama Sehunie." Teriak Kris memotong protesan Sehun.

"Yakk, turunkan aku. Aku bisa mandi sendiri."

"Tidak mau! Dan jangan memanggilku daddy karena aku bukan daddy mu tapi kekasihmu." Balas Kris tak kalah kerasnya sambil menggoda Sehun dengan menciumi lehernya.

"DADDY!"

Satu teriakan dari Sehun sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan suara cukup keras. Kita semua sudah tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan mereka lakukan didalam. Karena keduanya kini masih terselimuti oleh gelora asmara yang telah mencapai puncaknya. Hubungan ayah dan anak yang terlarang kini sudah terungkap kebenarannya. Dunia bukan melarang keduanya, takdir sama sekali tak memisahkan mereka, cinta sendiri bukan datang di tempat yang salah. Mereka hanya diuji. Sebuah ujian untuk mengukur seberapa besar keduanya mempertahankan cinta. Seberapa banyak pengorbanan yang mereka keluarkan demi membina cinta. Cinta tak pernah salah. Itulah yang mereka yakini sampai sekarang. Tak ada perasaan cinta muncul pada orang yang salah, tempat yang salah, serta diwaktu yang salah. Karena sesungguhnya cinta adalah anugerah yang patut di syukuri karena kemunculannya. Bahagia, derita, tawa, luka, semuanya harus dirasakan oleh orang yang jatuh cinta. Karena dengan begitu mereka bisa mendapatkan cinta agung dari Nya.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Yeyy!<p>

Finally this fiction is done.

Mungkin masih ada yang bingung dengan kemunculan Luhan yang dengan tiba-tiba bisa cepat akrab dengan Jongin? Well, jika kalian lebih jeli membaca di chapter awal, saya sudah memberi hint tentunya. Tapi karena ini chapter terakhir dan saya tahu kalian pasti malas membaca ulang FF abal ini, maka lebih baik akan saya jelaskan saja.

Luhan adalah kakak kelas Jongin yang disukainya, ia juga pernah ditolak oleh Luhan makanya dia membenci Sehun karena mempunyai kemiripan dengannya. Yah, meski pada akhirnya benci berubah menjadi cinta. -_-

_Sedikit fakta atau bisa juga cuap-cuap gaje di chapter final ini :_

# _FF ini adalah FF pertama yang aku tulis dengan kerangka karangan dari chap 1-12, Jadi pada waktu itu saya membuat coretan di kertas untuk setiap kejadian yg ada di setiap chapternya. Padahal biasanya saya menulis FF selalu spontan, dan direkam diotak sebelum dituangkan kedalam tulisan, tapi dalam kasus ini tidak. Mungkin ceritanya yg agak berat(?) kali ya, jadi takut lupa. XD_

# _FF ini sudah diketik sampai End saat publish chapter 6._

Readers : lalu kenapa update nya lama? #dikeroyok massa

# _Sesuai chapternya, FF ini selesai dibulan December yaitu 12._

Readers : kenapa lagi sekarang? Apa bulan December kamu ultah?

Me : Tentu saja tidak.

Readers : Lalu?

Me : Penasaran? Sepertinya tidak usah cerita saja. Saya takut ntar kalian pusing membaca alasan dari saya yang begitu panjang melebihi sungai gangga. XD #dilemparin sandal.

Okay, sepertinya sudah dulu cuap-cuap gaje ini. Untuk readers setia maupun yang baru baca, enjoy the last chapter ne. Oh ya, saya trauma buat FF berchapter panjang seperti ini. -_-

Sampai ketemu di FanFic selanjutnya, entah itu sequel dari FF sebelumnya atau cerita baru, semoga masih ada yang mau membaca apalagi review cerita saya. Karena sebuah cerita tak ada artinya tanpa pembaca, dan review adalah sebuah penghargaan bagi pembuat cerita agar bisa mengukur kemampuannya.

Big Thanks untuk semua reviewers, jangan lupa review di chapter ini, dan silahkan sebutkan cerita mana yang ingin dibuatkan sequel, yah meski saya juga tak janji akan membuatkannya, tapi setidaknya saya jadi tau cerita genre apa yang lebih kalian suka.

XOXO for you all. ;)


End file.
